Book Two: Model Imprint
by savanasi
Summary: Parent's still missing, Jared absent from school, Kim Connweller is more alone than ever. But once you hit rockbottom, things can only get better, right?  A Jared/Kim Sequel.
1. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Hello! I'm back from vacation and with my test completed I've got a few days of freedom left before I head back to university. It feels crazy brilliant, this freedom. I can do whatever I want, especially write! :) I hope everyone's summer's were as fantastic as mine! I had a thrilling couple of months. But enough about me. Without further ado, I present the beginning of the next installment of my little story. Hope y'all enjoy it. :)

So sorry it took so long to post,

-S

**Model Imprint**

_Chapter 1: Hide and Seek_

_where are we?  
what the hell is going on?  
__...spin me round again_  
_and rub my eyes,_  
_this can't be happening _

___-Hide and Seek, Imogen Heap_

There is a stillness to the morning that comes just before the dawn. The air is colder, the grass is icy and the woods, the great woods stall their movements in preparation for the light show that is about to commence.

My father used to tell me that, _that_ very moment was when everyone and everything were attuned to another, because we all awaited the very same thing: the beginning of a new day.

When I was much younger I would wake up while it was still dark outside most mornings. But back then the darkness would frighten me and I would run to my parents' room. My father would tuck me in between them and then lull me to sleep as he told me stories of their youth.

Today, as I lay awake, the pre-dawn light bathing my room in an eerie gray, there was no one to hush my fears and tell me stories.

Today, I was alone.

The wood downstairs creaked as it contracted in the coolness of the morning and I shivered. The crackling was always annoying, I'd never quite been able to shake the childish fear that it was not the beams in the roof but rather the footsteps of a marauder.

It had been a week since I had found out the my parents were murdered. It had been just over since Jared had left.

My parents were no where to be found, no news or their disappearance and none, most certainly none of their reappearance. Jared was still absent from school and there were various rumors regarding the why. I'd yet to hear a plausible one. But I tried my best to keep from seeking out the truth. Worrying about him would do me no good.

He was harder to forget than I'd like to admit, but I was trying. I was trying with everything that I had because I had to break this cycle.

I wasn't going to get left behind again.

I hadn't given up on my parents, though. That was a different matter entirely. I was becoming obsessive, I could barely think of anything else without spacing out or becoming so incredibly distracted. Any idea, any remotely competent idea I had and even those that weren't, I tried.

_Anything._

The need to know was so strong. And it pulled me like nothing has ever urged me before. I was useless unless I was searching for them. It was the only thing I had left to hold on to.

Dr. Cullen's words were certainly disheartening but their bodies were still missing and the police were quiet. No words from any of the detectives on the case, and there were numerous. My father's law firm were, according to Cynthia, quite active in their pursuit of my father but no one seemed to be able to come up with anything. The only other curious thing was that there was no mention of my parents disappearance in the paper. Everything was being kept quiet.

It could simply be my father's law firm maintaining a silence so that the bad PR didn't affect their holdings but I suspected otherwise.

Someone wanted my parents bodies to stay hidden.

I knew I had to find them. My parents deserved that much. When their murderer saw justice, then, then I could rest, and find some sort of solace.

But until then, I would have to be vigilant.

Because no one cared as much as I did, I knew that much for sure.

Flicking on the lights I stepped carefully into my slippers avoiding the frozen floors. My room was as it always was, about half way between clean and tidy. Cluttered paint supplies littered the floor around the raised dais in the middle of the room. Upon it was my easel, which looked out over a large panoramic window that showcased the wide Olympic forest that bordered our backyard.

The other three walls that made up my room held my mahogany four poster bed, a medium sized desk and three doors, one to the hallway outside, one to my bathroom and the last to my walk-in closet.

My walls were covered in a self-painted mural that was a mishmash of colors and intensity, flowing from vibrant violet to deep and dormant blues.

Passing into the bathroom, I stepped into the shower, bypassing the mirror. I knew I'd been losing weight and unable to sleep. I didn't need to see the detrimental effects it was having on my figure and face.

About half an hour later, I found myself in the kitchen, perusing the news online. But there was nothing. I checked every couple of hours for something, anything that showed that someone else knew about my parents but it was as if the world had moved on before it had gotten the chance to move in.

The cupboard was slightly ajar from my last hot-chocolate venture last night but I headed over and started to make a new cup anyway. I'd perfected a recipe around seventh grade when my parents started going away for business more often. It would help me sleep more than anything else when the house was quiet.

First imported Brazilian chocolate was melted in a heated pan, and then a few tablespoons of heavy cream and then about half a cup of milk was added. Finally, marshmallows topped my cup to add the necessary sweetness that would counteract the bitterness of the chocolate.

I felt anxious. Not just now but constantly these days. Everything mundane seemed to fade to gray, but the phone. Whenever the phone rang, it was like someone had set fire to my nerves, I was jittery and my heart would race and my palms would start to sweat. But there was nothing consequential.

_Nothing_.

My hot chocolate was done and I poured it into a mug before heading to the cupboard for marshmallows and then stopping halfway as I remembered finishing the packet last night.

I felt myself sink down at that small setback. My eyes were dry and tired and aching, there had been too much crying. It felt like couldn't possibly churn out any more tears.

But then something tiny,anything, would set me off.

I wished I had the control I'd had before.

I hadn't left the house or at least tried not to during the past week: calling in sick and only going to school after classes had let out to pick up my assignments. Jared had been something I was worried about, and the first day I had run from my car to the office and back, head shrouded under a thick jacket, face downturned in an effort to avoid being seen. But my efforts were of no consequence as I found out quickly enough when I over heard Gillian Moore mentioning that Jared was absent from U.S. History, making the class _unbearable_. I fled after that, his name tugging at my nerves viciously.

It was hard to go back the next day. _So_ hard. But thankfully, there were no further encounters with Jared or his name.

I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't be at school when my parents were _dead_. I only found calm when I was searching.

But sometimes it felt like I'd looked everywhere, like there was no where to go from here. And then the shivering started, and the shaking as doubt infiltrated my nerves, sucking and usurping any ounce of calm I'd held until I was left immobile and weak.

Misery was a vicious beast and I was at her beck and call.

Not today. I stood up straighter and furiously wiped away the wetness on my cheeks and glared at myself in the decorative mirror that hung in the halls.

Today, things would start going differently.

I grabbed my coat and my keys and headed to the store. I'd start with proper nourishment and then I'd see if there was anything I could find out in town. Someone knew something, and I was going to find out what.

I felt a sudden surge of strength and it was palliative. I could breath again.

I left the room, my hot chocolate forgotten, the heated liquid steaming in the quiet of the kitchen.

* * *

Pulling up to the grocery store, I parked as close as possible and then let out a breath. For a second it almost felt like I could pretend that nothing had happened, that everything was fine. There were so many people who were ignorant of my situation and it was soothing to walk amongst them and absorb their sense of normalcy.

The aisles were brilliantly lit and I careened down the one with bread and was just picking out my favorite when a familiar voice filtered over. Or rather voices. Nina and Tracy Russet.

"Tray, he's been gone for a week and I still haven't heard from him." Nina whined to my right.

_Jared_. That name again. I took a deep breath, calming the fluttering in my stomach.

I'd tried so hard to think of other things and I felt like a wretched daughter for concerning myself with him when my parents were _dead_.

But the hurt from that seemed to exacerbate everything else.

I couldn't escape it.

"Look he probably is just really sick, you know Ms. T wouldn't lie to you." Came Tracey's uninterested monotone.

_Sick?_ Was he okay? I couldn't-I _needed_-No! I couldn't get involved.

He wanted me to leave him alone.

I tried to stop listening, even hurriedly grabbed a loaf of bread without checking the brand and starting to walk off when their voices drew closer.

"I guess…" I heard Nina trail off uneasily before their light steps paused. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickling and looked up to find them both staring at me.

I smiled hesitantly but Tracy just glared. I dropped my chin and kept moving, hoping to walk by unscathed and at the same time feeling that burning longing to know. I needed some sort of relief from this conscious state of questioning and anxiety. Tracy stalked imperiously past me, shoving into my shoulder and I gasped softly at the impact. I brushed the shelves as I steadied myself.

Nina, however, was motionless.

"Hey Kim." She said finally, her face pensive.

"Hi." I responded slowly. I felt my resolve waver as the idea of Jared actually being deathly ill crossed my mind. I was just being a good citizen for asking about it, right?

"Kim," Nina interrupted my thought process.

"Have you heard from Jared?" She finished quickly and I looked at her curiously before shaking my head. She must really be desperate for news if she was asking me. Where _was_ he?

"Nothing, sorry." I shrugged apologetically but she seemed to have lost interest in me. She was turning away when I stopped her.

"Is he okay?"

It came spilling out before I could stop myself. And I felt the concern rise, struggling and tugging as it went and for a moment it was like my last breath depended on this answer. I couldn't understand it.

She was frozen, her back to me, but she answered quickly, the words wooden.

"He's sick, his mom's been keeping me regularly updated." She stayed as she was, refusing to face me.

"Oh." I nodded, unsure of what else to say.

She was lying. I knew it. She knew it. But neither of us was willing to bring it up.

She walked away quickly and I was left staring after her, unsure of what to do now. Out of habit, I turned to my left.

"Mom, what do-" And then stopped. She wasn't there. I felt a shiver rattle down my bones and I felt my hands tremble in horror. I had forgotten. I had forgotten she was _dead._ They both were. I leaned back against the shelves and shut my eyes, counting to ten quietly and slowly. Breathing in on the odds and breathing out on the evens.

Everything was still.

And then I heard a box fall from the shelf next to me, jerking my eyes open, and there just to my left a little boy smiled up. His front teeth were missing. I picked up the box of animal crackers and shoved it back on the shelf. My fingers gripped the cardboard, squeezing until it gave way slightly from the pressure. I felt minutely better.

He was still watching me, but his grin had faded. He looked worried. He looked behind him and then turned back to me, his mouth twisting.

I knew that look. He was going to cry.

"Hey, it's okay." I cooed and he brightened a little before looking around me.

"Is mom there?" He asked, his voice high and wavering. A wet thumb gestured behind me. My heart sank as I realized his plight. He was lost. I felt a delicate kinship with the little boy; it was that sad sort of ache when you meet someone who is searching for the same thing you are. Except in my case, there was no light at the end of the tunnel.

"She isn't, but what do you say you and I go find her?" I hurriedly suggested and he stuck his hand out for mine before leading me down the aisle.

He paused and checked behind three cereal boxes before grinning back at me.

"Mom hides really good." I smiled down at him.

"I'll bet she does." I muttered before pulling him away.

"Makes it harder to find her." I felt my heart jump a beat at that.

"You're right. But don't worry, I'm a really good seeker." I gave his hand a squeeze before turning down the next aisle.

"Where's your mom?" He asked suddenly as we met another empty section.

"She's-she's not here." I supplied quickly, doing my best not to think about where she was. This little boy was a wonderful distraction and I was going to take it.

"Maybe she's with mom." I gripped his hand a little tighter.

"Maybe, but I don't think so." He stopped then and reached into his pocket. He sifted around for a moment and then pulled out a sticky jolly rancher and shoved it into my hand. I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"You looked sad." He made a face at me and then wrapped my fingers around the hard candy. He patted my fist then. And then tugged me down the next aisle as I followed in surprise.

There she was.

A young woman, of say thirty or so, her face twisted in worry. She was rushing away from the aisle when he called out.

"Mom! I found you!"

"Wallace!" The relief in her voice was heart-wrenching and I felt my vision grey as I glanced to my left again. Still empty.

I planted my best smile on my face as I handed him over but before I could say anything I was smothered in a lung-crushing hug.

"Your-welcome?" I stuttered and she laughed gaily in response.

"Thank you! He just got away from me and I've been so worried."

"Don't mention it." I said softly as she leaned back to grab Wallace, his hand tightly grasped in hers.

Wallace. It suited him. But it was a little dry.

_Wally,_ I abbreviated. I turned it over my tongue and it fit.

"My name is Marion Wayne." She held out her spare hand, her eyes twinkling. I smiled back, carefully watching my hand to make sure it didn't tremble as I shook hers.

"Kim Connweller."

"Well, Kim, if you ever need anything, you just call me up, okay?" She lifted Wally's hand as if offering proof of her commitment but I just nodded.

She held up a hand, waving lightly as she turned and left and I was just turning away when I heard the patter of feet in my direction. I turned to see little Wally jogging towards me and then bent over, panting slightly and I laughed.

"What's up, Wally?" I asked, a slow smile stretching across my face. It had been so long since that was natural. I felt revitalized in a way that I hadn't felt in a while.

He leaned in conspiratorially before whispering to me.

"If you ever need help finding your mom, I'm your man." I fought to keep my face neutral, ignoring the rush of emotion at his words. If only it were so simple.

"Thanks, kiddo." I ruffled his hair before pulling him in for a quick hug. He struggled after a moment and pulled away only to plant a firm and slightly moist kiss on my cheek.

I melted.

He nodded then and waved goodbye quickly before running back to his mother and I saw his little shoulders sag with relief as they clasped each others hands again. I felt a familiar ache in my chest as I watched them walk away.

I glanced to my left.

But my own mother was far, far, far away from here.

* * *

I finished the rest of my shopping quickly and then paused by the magazine rack. Whenever I was sick dad always brought me reading material. Mom made me killer chicken noodle. I still hadn't decided which I preferred.

Jared was sick. He'd missed school for a week. It could be serious. If he didn't-he would be _fine._

I moved past but something tugged me back. Before I knew I was at the counter, a stack of various sports magazines in my hand, topped off with the latest Dan Brown novel. I had bought everything before I could blink and suddenly I was loading everything into my car, the literature burning a hole in the back of my mind as I resolutely ignored the fact that I had bought them until I finished loading the groceries.

I sat, closed the door and then shut my eyes. Time to decide.

Pro: He's sick so you have a legitmate reason.

Con: He wants you to leave him_ alone._

Pro: I could leave them in the mailbox, thereby avoiding all contact.

Con: He wants you to leave him_ alone._

Pro: I still needed to thank him, properly and not while sobbing my head off, for taking me to meet Dr. Cullen. I could also use this as an opportunity to shut that door, bold it and construct dry wall over it.

Okay. That decided it.

This would be the last time I said anything to Jared Thail.

I pulled out a piece of scratch paper and hastily scribbled a note.

_Jared,_

_Heard you were ill. I haven't forgotten what you said. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. I guess I just wanted to say thanks for everything you did. Especially for letting me meet Dr. Cullen. My dad used to get me stuff to read when I got sick. Thought maybe you were bored. There's a little bit of everything in here, I wasn't sure what you liked. That's it I guess. _

Here I paused. Should I tell him about the gallery showing of the painting? Miss M. had come through and it would be showing tonight.

It wouldn't hurt right? It's not like he was going to come; but as he was part of the painting that was being honored, really I was obliged to tell him.

A small snaky voice in my brain intoned that I hadn't told Nina but I ignored it steadfastly. It was something to say anyway. I felt lame ending it as it was.

_The painting I did of you and Nina is showing in Miss. M's gallery tonight. Just in case-well I just thought you should know. _

_-Kim_

I hastily shoved it behind the front cover of the mystery novel and placed everything onto the seat beside me.

I droved carefully down the main road leading out of town and into the more residential parts and then paused at the tip of his street.

I was nervous.

Taking a deep breath, I parked across the street from his house.

I got out carefully, re-stacked the magazines in alphabetical order and then placed the book neatly on top.

The edges were all line up and I had nothing else to do.

I walked forward and then knocked on his door.

Nothing.

I knocked a little louder and hurried footsteps resonated out.

A tired woman in her late forties opened the door. Her eyes were the exact same shape and color as Jared's.

"Hi."

"Hi, dear. What can I do for you?" She reached up to push the hair out of her eyes and I saw the ephemeral glint of her medical tag. It must be his mother.

"I, uh, my name is Kim. I'm a friend of Jared's from school?" There was no sense of recognition on her face and I felt my heart sink a little. She had no idea who I was.

"Anyway, I heard he was sick and I just wanted to drop these off so…" I trailed off, casting about for something else to say but nothing came to mind.

I just shoved the magazines and book forward and she took them with a small smile on her face.

"I see." She didn't say anything else. I twisted my hands together in front of me. And then I untwisted them.

"I just wanted to see if he was feeling better."

"Of course."

"I guess I'll go then." I said, feeling incredibly awkward.

She just nodded.

"Bye." I muttered before hastily stepping away from their porch and back towards my car. But then she called out my name and I whipped around in surprise.

"My son says you paint very well." She continued before smiling warmly at me. "Thank you," she held up the books, "I'll make sure he gets these."

She offered a small wave and then shut the door before I could say anything else.

I was dumbfounded.

Warmth spread through my face, and I felt my mouth pull into a smile.

The curtains in a window upstairs ruffled lightly, drawing my attention upwards. On a whim, I raised my fingers to wave and then put them behind my neck, feeling foolish. I rubbed the skin there before looking up again; but there was no further movement.

My car was still warm when I sat back down, attesting to the brevity of the conversation I had had with his mother. But I felt lighter.

The sun was at it's apex and it would be heading down to the horizon again soon and I still had to get ready for the opening.

I pulled away from the curb, glancing at the house in my rear view mirror. Some small part of me desperately hoped for a glimpse of him through the curtain that had shifted earlier.

But it didn't move again.


	2. Here Without You

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: What a brilliant response! You guys are too cool, seriously it's crazy that you want to read my ramblings! :) I'll be posting fairly often but I'm trying to build up the story so that I can keep posting fairly regularly once school starts. So hope you enjoy this next little bit! And i'm glad y'all like the slow progression I was nervous about posting a first chapter without jared. :P But I promise things get more interesting from here on out.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. :)

-S

P.S. Mj I think asked where I went on holiday -I went to Sri Lanka :) and what I study in school- I'm a physics major. Alright, i'm out, yo, enjoy! :)

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 2: Here Without You

_Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of_  
_Dark blue_  
_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you_

-_Dark Blue, Jack's Mannequin_

"Miss Connweller's piece is an ode to the spectrum of masculinity present in society, begining on one end with a more conventional, historically appropriate image juxtaposed against the cosmopolitan, quasi-androgeny that is vivd in both modern male fashion and street wear." Miss M. took a breath before smiling graciously into the audience. She extended a hand towards me and I stepped out next to her, finding a place just above the audiences' heads to focus on.

I would not look at the crowd. I didn't need to see who wasn't here.

"Miss Connweller is also one of my most promising art students and, as such, I am that much prouder to introduce her to you today. " She pushed me forward, stepping back as the audience clapped lightly.

"Thank you," I cleared my throat lightly. "I'd just like to point out that my models for this particular piece were two students from my high school, Jared Thail and Nina Russet without whose help I could never have assembled the ...piece." I ended, and I felt the heat rise slightly in my face but the crowd nodded approvingly and a few applauded.

"My father-" I blinked rapidly, those lights were terribly bright. " He always encouraged me in my endeavors and he inspired this painting which I like to think exemplfies not only the surface qualities of the modern male but the more profound qualities as well. That men can be nurturing, can be sensual, can be fashion forward-" I paused to wink at the crowd and they chuckled appreciatively, "and my mother for buying me my first easel." I smiled wide, ignoring the buzzing in my ears and the rapid beating in my chest, I could do this. I gave the crowd a light wave and stepped back.

Miss M. led me down to the floor and I thanked the guests for coming and even managed to have a few decent conversations. And then I saw them. Ms. Wayne and Wally were heading towards me.

There was a peculiar tug in my stomach that took me a moment to realize. It was just shy of elation.

"Kim! My goodness, I had no clue you were so talented!" She cried, sweeping me up into a firm hug before letting Wally tug himself into my arms. Lifting him up, I showed him the painting.

"Thanks Ms. Wayne." Wally leaned forward and then turned to me, looking every bit the little professor in his tweed button down cardigan and jeans.

"What do you think, Wally?" He leaned forward, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I think there's a girl in your painting." He whispered. I laughed at that, surprised at how natural it was, I felt so normal all of a sudden.

"You've got a good eye, kiddo." He smiled up at me and then struggled to get down. I let him go, and turned to his mother.

"Where are your parents tonight, Kim? I'd love to meet them." Ms. Wayne smiled up at me, her face so incredibly encouraging. I'm fairly certain my heart stopped beating for a second but I managed to cover it up with a cough, and cleared my throat quickly for good measure.

"They couldn't be here." It came out fairly convincingly, I thought, but she narrowed her gaze at me. I hastened to elaborate.

"They work up in Seattle and the commute is difficult for them." It was almost the truth and I basked in it for a second, the version of my life that I was explaining. If only it were true.

I let myself believe, just for a moment. And I felt my smile widen as she smiled, her eyes twisted in slight sympathy.

"Well, they've got a very talented daughter. I'm sure they wish they could be here." They weren't the only ones, I added in my head as I nodded graciously, my fingers clenching into a fist behind me.

"Well, Kim, I went to high school with Anna and she's popping by for dinner next week, would you like to join us?" She asked, and I widened my eyes in surprise. For some reason it hadn't occured to me that Miss M. had a life outside of school. Feeling slightly sheepish, I nodded lightly. I wasn't certain if I could handle an evening around family just yet.

I would want too much.

And that wasn't good for me.

"I'd like that." I said finally, and she nodded. We exhanged contact information and I gave Wally a quick kiss goodbye before turning to the next set of people.

The evening passed fairly quickly and despite my attempts to ignore him, I kept watch out of my peripherals to see if Jared would ever show. Part of me, some small, insignificant part of me, hoped that he would. The he would show up, that wonderfully good-humored smile on his face, his hair slightly tousled and nudge my shoulder the way he had that afternoon, so long ago. He'd take my hand and cock his head lightly.

_I had no idea I was so attractive. _He'd say, his eyes twinkling under the light and then Mom would step out from behind him, her eyes slightly teary.

_Kim, baby, this is wonderful, just _marvelous_. _And Dad would be behind her as always, one hand against the small of her back. He'd bump elbows with me and make some ridiculous pun.

_I couldn't be prouder, Kimmy_. He'd say, sober only for a instant and then he'd be back to his antics. And then I'd introduce them to Jared.

_This is Jared, Jared, my parents Lucy and John Connweller._ They'd shake hands and Dad would take us out to dinner, pulling Jared ahead to explain the mechanics of _everything_. And mom and I would stroll, lagging behind, our arms intertwined and she'd lean in, her head on my shoulder and then whisper lightly.

_He looks fantastic, Kim, I've got just the shoes for you to wear on your first date. _I'd shake my head, amused as always by her ability to steer any conversation back to shoes.

And then-

"Miss Connweller." A voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked at the slightly balding man before me, feeling doused at the sudden shock of reality. The warmth, the immeasurable _warmth_ from my pretend world disappearing faster than I could comprehend and no matter how hard I tried to tug it back, it sunk back into the blue murky depths of my imagination.

Far away from me.

I turned to the man in front of me, his smile kind, and nodded as he talked about how impressed he was, smiling graciously but I couldn't have told you what he said or what I said in return.

I was submerged in the desperate sense of longing and loss that follows the end of a perfect dream, where you close your eyes and hope and wish and imagine your hardest, all the while knowing that once it was gone, there was no getting it back.

* * *

The winter weather had grown dreary bringing with it an all-consuming chill that drove through to the very bones of La Push. Stepping away from the edges of the little gallery, I walked quickly. It seemed like I was racing the sun home these days, the golden sphere usually sinking victoriously below the horizon, leaving me to complete my journey in the emerging dusk.

I thought wistfully of my car, tucked away in my garage. But I had been on a high from my meeting with Jared's mother today and decided that car's were for the weak and I was reinstating my decision to reinvigorate myself...or _something_.

I looked upwards and the moon had already risen, shinning pale and silent below the sun, settled into her role as second best. I saluted her, lightly.

_You're not alone, sister_.

Jared's absence weighed heavily on my mind. I knew that I should not have expected him, but for whatever reason, that note, that little note, I thought everything would be different. I thought maybe he would realize that I was...good after all that.

That I wasn't just a distraction.

I chuckled acerbically to myself. I was an idiot. A petulant, idiot, obsessed with a _boy_, _a _boy I had known for less than a week when I should have been worry about where my parents were.

I hurried my pace as the last of the daylight disappeared and the night came on with a vengeance. The roads were desolate at this time, the working crowd still busily occupied in their jobs and the kids at school already safely at home.

It felt like I was the only one in La Push.

I paused as I spotted a twisting path in the woods on my left. I'd taken it before and it cut had cut down my travel time by almost half, but there was very little light left, the dusk had already begun to turn blue. I debated for a second before turning down the path; it was almost as if Robert Frost himself were prodding me towards it and who was I to turn him down.

I pulled out a flashlight and and shifted my messenger bag higher on my shoulder and continued down resolutely.

A serene breeze rifled through my hair and I turned my head heaven-ward one final time, tracing the luminous slope of the moon, resting on the star studded blanket that existed behind her. But there was no comfort there, she was alone, just as I was.

I turned forward and headed under the first line of trees, and the light was extinguished, absorbed by the heavy branches of the Olympic pines above me.

And predictably, my flashlight gave out and I was left in total darkness.

I vehemently shook the it; the mechanics were kinetic allowing me to recharge with motion. The light flickered for a second and then went out. But I just shook harder maintaining my even paced stride along what I was fairly sure was the right direction.

Finally almost two minutes later, the light swung back into action and I could see again. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. The utter darkness was too thick for my liking, it was wonderful to see my feet again.

And then I heard it.

A great whoosh of breath just to the left of me but when I turned to investigate there was nothing there.

And then it began: the padding of paws on the ground, reverberating like a drum, it's beat primal and vigorous.

I peered into the woods, but there was nothing visible just the beating rhythm flowing constant and vibrant in the night. It was probably deer, even though it sounded like something much larger and much heavier. There was nothing dangerous in these woods. I knew that.

I just had to remember it. If only it were quiet, I couldn't think with the thrumming punctuating my thoughts.

But then, as if answering my silent plea, there was silence.

It was almost more eerie, the stillness that surrounded me. It was watchful and I felt the hairs prickle on my neck.

I hurried my feet but I must have fallen off the path because the end of the trail was nowhere in sight.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, I stumbled into a clearing. It was small and open and at first glance, unremarkable.

But upon a second look I noticed the glorious array of flowers stemming from the center. It was enchanting and I suddenly wished for the sketchpad I'd left at home. The moon came out then from behind a cloud and the cool light illuminated the circle extravagantly and suddenly it felt like I could see for miles.

I was alive in this little circular nook. I switched off my flashlight, its small beam rendered unnecessary by the light of the moon.

The grasses had over grown and were worn and slightly brown, ready to submit to the impending winter. But the flowers, they were so strong, so vigilant, standing tall and daring against the winds, their regal, decorated heads bowing to nothing and no one.

I ached to be nearer, the beauty of the scene casting a net around me, tugging me forward into the waving foliage.

I had raised my foot, planting it lightly in the grass before me, when rustling echoed out.

And then, to my horror and amazement, a dark shape about the size of a-a minivan moved gracefully out of the trees diametrically across from me. The shadows fell away and I saw the inky brown coat of a...wolf...or something that looked exceedingly like a wolf but was far, _far_ too large.

I stopped breathing. Every part of me was terrified but I stilled, I couldn't have moved if I had wanted to. My mind was whirring with all the discovery channel specials that said that movement attracted attention and provoked the wild.

I let out a breath achingly slowly, my lungs starting to burn before sucking in. I never increased my pace though, matching the wind that blew around me as I exhaled and inhaled in sync.

And then the most incredible thing happen, this great, beautiful creature, which I was fairly certain, would eat me if I moved, howled. It reared back on its hind legs and thrust its great neck to the sky, its magnificent snout tracing the stars and the most desolate and musical sound issued forth. I leaned in, drawn forward by a mystical pull that I couldn't understand but it was gripping and I couldn't think-couldn't feel, I could just absorb.

And then it stopped.

And I shuddered slightly at the quiet, my ears ringing at the decibel level before.

Of course then my nose began to itch and my hand was half way to my face before I realized my mistake.

I had moved, and sure enough, the great creature turned its head immediately, the once calm and serene eyes focused and narrowed.

And then it began to snarl.


	3. Somewhere Only We Know

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: You guys are great, totally motivating me to write faster and update even more so. ;) I've got to do some writing though because I've managed to run through most of the stuff I've got. I've got some stuff written but that's much much later in the story. :P So it might be a little bit before the next update but I'll try to do one before I head off to school.

Thanks for reading guys! You're awesome. :)

Let me know what you think!

-S

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 3: Somewhere Only We Know

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_  
_-Somewhere Only We Know, Keane_

I lowered my hand slowly, trying to communicate a sense of peace but I knew there was no way it could understand me. Strangely I felt less afraid of it now that it had noticed me; perhaps it was because the thing I'd been most afraid of had already come to pass.

Or perhaps it was the loss that I had suffered. There was nothing left for me to live for now. Vengence, justice, truth, it was addictive, but it wasn't a reason to live. I had no pull, no force to hold me to the earth and it was becoming apparent.

I never though I'd be suicidal-the word seemed to harsh, to juvenile for what I was feeling. It was more the absence of a will to live, rather than a need to extinguish my terristrial life.

I waited; it was the wolf's turn to move.

It took a step forward and it took everything in me to stay there and not run. It took another step; its great paws jostling the ground a little with each step. I felt the tremors hit me, and I unconsciously steadied myself and then stilled instantly at the creature's answering growl.

_Stay still, stay still, stay still._

It was almost close enough to touch now and I was shaken by how beautiful it was. The great snout was surrounded by the most perfect, plush fur: an incredibly dense brown that looked almost black. And the eyes; oh they were so achingly familiar; they were so, so-_human_.

It paused. Unmoving. I took a breath unsure what to do next. And there we stayed, staring at each other for a good long while.

Time seemed to stand still, as we maintained our stillness, each of us trusting that the other would not move, would not disturb the great peace that came over us. And for the first time in a long time, I felt completely calm.

The mystery of my parents' disappearance, the unyielding Cullens and their heart-shattering confessions, and the mystery of what had really happened to my parents all faded into the background. It was only the great, magnificent creature before me and I.

It didn't seem to want to hurt me. That much was clear, there was no menace in its face, just complete stillness. The eyes, however, were so alive; they were such a beautiful, vivid brown. I could barely believe they were animal. There was such intelligence, such awareness, I felt as if it were looking down into my very soul.

And I felt it. This astounding sense of kinship. I wanted to raise a goblet in the air, matching the height of its gorgeous snout. _We're not alone anymore_, _you and I, we have each other now._

Because I couldn't fathom that there were more of these. It was such-such an archaic creature, as if the world had moved on from it, and it had survived in the woods unaware, and uncaring.

I let out a breath and it moved then. The motion was so achingly slow that it was not until it reached the ground that it registered that it had moved at all. Its great paws left out in front and it stretched back on its hind legs, the lovely snout dragging the floor.

I was dumbfounded.

This beautiful creature sunk into what was unmistakably a bow.

I felt my knees drop to the floor then and I placed my hands out and feeling only a little ridiculous, I mimicked it. It didn't seem right to me that such a royal creature was prostrate while I just stood there.

My hair fell forward and I was blind, but I stayed still. I could barely believe what I was experiencing but this creature was amazing and after all this if it wanted to eat me, I would offer myself up willingly.

Because I had felt it again. That spark that I had missed. I would have come back here everyday if it let me escape. Because I knew, I _knew_ for certain that it felt as I did. That it needed me just as much as I needed him.

And then, a soft, oh incredibly soft, and slightly wet nose butted my forehead, and nudged me upwards. I looked at it in shock before sitting back and crossing my legs. The wolf sunk down comfortably, sprawled over the floor, taking up a ridiculously amount of space.

Its head was angled towards me, the eyes never leaving my face. I didn't know what to do.

I lifted my hand and pushed it forward but just as I was about to touch it, it growled, the sound rumbling deep in its chest, and I shrunk back quicker than I would have thought possible.

It drew up to its full height and snarled, the ivory teeth bared, their razor sharp edges pointed and fierce. I felt my heart jumping almost out of my chest and I couldn't believe how stupid I had been.

Did I really think this was some sort of Dr. Dolittle moment?

I scuttled back on my arms and legs, forgetting all my preconceived notions about stagnation being the best option and the familiarity I'd felt with it.

It settled low on its legs like it was about to prance and I ducked just as the great form shot over my head and disappeared into the woods behind me. I heard it cantering away, the great paws thudding against the soft forest floor as it ran far, far away from me.

I fell back against the floor, in complete and utter relief before picking myself up and switching on my flashlight.

Running blindly to my left, I kept on, avoiding bushes and jumping over roots, anything to get away from the creature. Suddenly I didn't feel so secure in our bond.

I heard the thundering steps again but now they were sounding out not from behind me but out to my left. I glanced over and flashed the light through the trees and almost fell over in shock. A great silhouette was running parallel to me, but it never wavered, just maintained the exact same distance.

I kept moving and a sudden thought came to me. I stopped for a second and ran backwards but the great shape stopped moving but made no motion to keep following me. And then suddenly it started to get closer

I hurriedly ran back in the direction I was going as I predicted it went back to its original distance from me. Content, it seemed, to run beside me as long as I continued down in this vein.

_Where are you taking me?_

But to my complete surprise, I reached the edge of the wood, just as the end of my street and the creature howled once, a long sorrowful sound before disappearing.

It had taken me home.

It must have just been a coincidence. It must have.

It was just playing with me.

I laughed giddily then, feeling outrageously happy at this small gesture. But it had been a long while since I had dome something so completely reckless and had it pay off.

I looked over my shoulder, waving a small hand, feeling slightly ridiculous but to my great surprise, I heard panting,

Looking behind me, and seeing the dark house ahead and then looking forward into the woods, dense and welcoming, I made a decision.

I didn't want to go home. There was nothing waiting for me there.

I took a step forward back into the woods.

I was going to find out what this beast was.

I wasn't afraid anymore.

* * *

It was perhaps ten feet from me, sprawled beneath a tree, but the minute we made eye contact it sunk into a familiar bow.

I offered it a tentative smile before curtseying.

I sunk down to the floor and kneeled before it and froze as it took one, two, three steps towards me.

It was just within arms reach again. I sat on my hands this time, quelling any further temptation to pet it; there would be time to try that later.

Instead I wanted to try to calm it down like before. I didn't want to spook it.

There was a pattern here, there had to be.

I just watched it.

And it watched me.

I breathed in and it mirrored me, great whooshing noises joining my own quiet exhale.

And together the two of us just breathed.

The forest seemed to be silent save for the two of us and I welcomed the peace.

Minutes passed like rushing water, pooling away from me. But I didn't feel them go by, I was enraptured. I felt like I was filled with a boundless energy. I felt so _alive_. I hadn't felt like this, so attuned to the present rather than the past, in weeks.

He was still gazing back me, unwilling to move. So I took the first step.

It was time test this connection.

Moving seemed to be a mistake so I attempted talking.

"Hi." The word rung out, shattering the silence and the creature perked up, it's ears pointing upwards to the heavens. It looked at me with renewed interest.

Okay, that was a good sign.

"I'm Kim." The wolf, I decided it was more of a wolf than anything else, bared its teeth then but it wasn't growling, it almost looked like-it _couldn't_ be could it?

But after a moment of disbelief, I realized it was indeed smiling at me.

I smiled back politely before trying again.

"Do you have a name?" I shifted my gaze but there was no collar, and I felt foolish for looking for one. It's not as if this was someone's pet.

Although, I thought wistfully, it could be mine. I _needed_ something like this. I could barely believe the healing that had begun after only a few minutes with this great creature. But I felt new again. The weariness, the jitteryness, the anxiety: it was all disappearing fast.

No one could take away the sadness.

I'd accepted that, but this, _this_ beautiful creature was helping in a way that I didn't think was possible.

If only it would stay this way forever.

A few moments later I could have sworn it nodded but then it shook its head and let out a sneeze. It sprung up, clearly having surprising itself; before turning around three times and settling down again.

My heart melted, literally, it went from solid to butter in five seconds flat.

"Are you a girl?" A distasteful whine issued out and I ventured another guess.

"A boy, then?" At this his tail began to wag considerably and I just stopped from myself clapping my hands in delight.

It could be coincidence but considering my last few days, I was willing to believe anything. And right now I'd bet my left foot that this wonderful creature could understand me.

"You're lovely, you know that?" I cooed.

It was, and then I corrected myself; _he _was.

He crept a little closer, scooting on his stomach until his snout was just inches from my knee. He appeared content and then lay down his head over his paws and looked up at me. His eyes, those lovely eyes, that were so achingly familiar, were just at chest level.

I pulled a hand from under me and I felt the creature still and ever so slowly I pulled it forward and placed it on the fur before me. It was as soft as I thought it would be-no, I thought, it was _softer_.

But I didn't move, I waited instead, wanting to note his reaction. But other than letting out a contented whine and shifting its backside a little, he was fine.

Gently I began to stroke the impressive head that lay on the ground and we sat like that for what seemed like hours. It was just the two of us, away from anything and everyone else, in a place only we could get to.

My arm grew tired after a bit but I just switched to the other one and continued, only pausing to shield the occasional yawn. I slowly sunk lower and lower to the ground until I fell forward onto the soft fur before me, and buried in its intense warmth fell peacefully and deeply asleep for the first time in weeks.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my bed. As I twisted under the downy comforter that my mother had paid an inordinate sum of money to acquire, memories from the night prior started to trickle back to me.

I sat up suddenly, my hands coming up to my face so I could examine them for something, fur, dirt, anything but there was no evidence that I had spent the night in the forest.

So it was a dream, then.

A wonderful, _incredible_ dream.

I felt a crushing disappointment; at least while I was with that beautiful animal I had felt so calm and relaxed and unconcerned with my life. Now everything came crashing back to me and as I turned my gaze around my room and took in the quiet of the house, I realized that that was what I would be hearing for the foreseeable future.

_Silence_. Empty, unbearable silence.

I looked out the window and into the woods, hopefully.

_Are you out there? _

But there was no response, the trees just waved menacingly from the chilling wind that was blowing about outside.

I sat up and reach down to brush my pajama pants down; they always rolled up in my sleep, to find that I was still in jeans.

And not just any jeans, jeans with knees that were muddy and dusty from the forest.

My gaze whipped back to the forest.

I had gotten my answer. But now I just had thousands more questions. For starters, how on earth had I gotten back to my room?

I looked deep into the forest, half expecting to see his eyes staring back at me but there was nothing but trees and emptiness as far as the eye could see.

_What are you?_


	4. Something New

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! This weeks been absolute chaos and I haven't had much time to write. But I got a break today for a few hours so I thought I'd put some pen to paper, finger to keyboard, _whatever_. Also, thank you so, so much for the incredible response to the last chapter! You guys are far, far too kind.

I'm terribly sorry about not responding to them, individually as I would have liked to but time permits me to either review to y'all or post another chapter and I figured that you guys prefer the latter. ;)

Thanks again for reading, you guys are far, _far_ too awesome. I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I wanted to post something. Hopefully the next update is longer but it might be a while. I promise I'll keep updating though, it's just that school gets in the way of writing.

Hope you enjoy it!

-S

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 4: Something New

_And the world looks so much brighter_  
_With you by my side_  
_I know that something has changed_  
_-Start of Something New, __High School Musical_

Breakfast will a hurried affair. I was filled with restless energy, torn between hunting for my parents and going back into the woods to see if I could find my wolf.

I needed to know for sure that he wasn't a figment of my imagination.

The need to understand was burning through me.

_Burning_.

But where should I put my time, the people who raised me, and loved me my entire life or the mysterious creature I stumbled into _yesterday_.

The answer seemed obvious but arriving at said decision was anything but.

Eventually I forced myself to open the morning paper.

Parents, first.

And then, _then_, I could do anything I wanted.

Front page was blank, but that was expected, nothing about my parents would be so important, it was in the nooks and crannies, _that_'s where I expected to find something.

I skipped the arts and sports sections. There would be nothing there.

The business section came next and as I combed through, article after article, in a painstaking process, I felt myself growing more and more tired.

I hated this. All this work, and each article only added to the hope that the next one, the _next_ one would hold the secrets or at least a clue to my parents murder.

But almost two weeks had gone by and I'd seen nothing.

It was hard to keep up the momentum.

But I kept looking. Day in and day out.

Business was useless, nothing important.

But then in Arts and Culture, a small, small article caught my eye.

The Cullen hospital in Seattle had won a lawsuit. There wasn't much about the nature of the suit, but just that it had been settled in the hospital's favor, winning a neat two million, which would be donated to rebuilding parts of the children's atrium.

I took a breath.

It was the first mention of anything related to my parents that I had seen in days.

And I was nervous again.

So, _so_ incredible nervous that it would lead nowhere again, that I would be without again, that I couldn't find them.

I could do this. I knew that.

I pulled my laptop towards me, opening a new window.

I searched the Cullen hospital and there on the front page was a small story about how M. A. Brandon had been charged with plagiarism.

She'd apparently copied the work of a Mary Whitlock, an artist who created a piece in New York for another hospital somewhat similar in design to the creation outside the hospital.

Odd.

The hospital that sued her had done so without the permission of the original artist who had passed long ago.

But the claims were retracted upon contacting Whitlock's family.

The New York hospital had been forced to repay the legal fees.

I scanned the remainder of the article in the paper but there was no further mention of Brandon or the Hospital.

But there was the name of the lawyer.

Carlton Wayworth.

And my heart exploded. The beats pounding furiously as I reached my shaking hands to type in the password to my email.

It couldn't be-there was no way, no_ way._

But there it was, in the email that someone had sent from my mother's business account.

The lawyer's name.

Carlton Wayworth.

He fought in court on behalf of M. A. Brandon, who painted for the _Cullen_ Hospital, which was named after Carlisle Cullen who put my parents to rest.

There were so many coincidences and not enough links.

I couldn't put the pieces together.

Not yet.

But I felt the hope within me renewed.

Finally, _finally_, I had something new to work on.

Things were looking up.

I searched Cartlon Wayworth again but his contact information was not listed. I tried every possible way I could think of for the next hour and a half to find him, but there was nothing.

And then, as the wood of the chair beneath me pressed harder into my back, I felt as if even the furniture was telling me to give up; that I wouldn't find him; no matter how hard I tried.

Shoving my laptop forward, I leaned back, stretching my arms behind me.

I had been so close, so incredibly close to something.

I knew it all fit together somehow.

It _had_ to.

Wayworth handed my mother's store over the Cynthia only a few days after she'd gone missing. Which meant he was informed before even I was that she had disappeared.

But by who?

Detective Lucas knew more than he was telling me and so did Office Matthews. Wayworth might know Dr. Cullen but there was no way to prove that except the proximity of their involvement with my parents case.

All I knew was that so far he had handled a case affiliated with the Cullen's and then another affiliated with my parents.

But _why_?

I ran my fingers through my hair, furiously. I felt frustrated, and tired and miserable. Because it was like the truth was dangling just out of reach, but I was just that second too slow to grasp it.

Shoving my chair back, I stood up and my eye line aligned with the kitchen window.

And I saw the forest and inspiration struck.

Perhaps it was time for a break.

I ran out, letting the grasses brush my bare legs as they flung their bodies this way and that way in the furious winds that had taken over La Plush today.

The trees beckoned me forward and I ducked into their welcoming arms with fervor.

And then I stumbled to a stop.

But there was nothing; nothing but masses of trees and twigs and fallen leaves that littered the ground.

I wandered for a few minutes, hours, days I couldn't tell but I just kept walking, knowing somewhere inside that eventually, eventually I would find him.

The trees turned into an endless canopy, fading in and out of my sight and it seemed as if the woods went on forever and then I reached the clearing again.

I must have unconsciously traversed in the same direction I had gone last night.

And there he was.

Sitting, staring directly at me.

I halted, unsure of myself but before I could even start to call him, he was there, before me, moving impossibly fast.

I felt my arms, my mind, my thoughts, and my jumbled emotions all relax.

He towered over me, his razor sharp canines glinting in the waning sunlight above me but I felt not terror, only longing for him to be closer.

I pushed my hand into the heavy coat before me and he dropped to the floor, almost purring contentedly as I stroked him.

"Hey boy." I cooed, delighted as he tossed me another wolfish grin.

"I guess I should give you a name, huh?" I tilted my head, thoughtfully. It couldn't be just _anything_. He needed a real name, something as wonderfully terrestrial and earthy as he was.

"Billy." I decided finally.

He looked puzzled for a moment so I repeated it.

"Billy, it's _your_ name. Or well, I don't know if you already have one but I thought I'd call you that."

He dropped his head into my lap. I wasn't sure if that was acceptance exactly but I'd take it.

The wind rushed again, slightly hindered by the tall pines surrounding me but I felt my hair fly up around my face and I sunk down slightly towards him.

And then they whipped even faster and I felt the dirt starting to move as the frustrated air beat around them, shoving and pushing them into the air and away from the home that gravity drew them to.

I tried to hide my face in my hands, shoving an arm over my eyes when that proved to be too little coverage.

And then a rock struck my finger and I cried out.

"_Crap_! That hurt." And then the weight on me lifted and Billy was there, _everywhere_.

And he was blocking me.

He was _protecting_ me.

I looked up at him just as he looked down and for a moment, as I watched just his eyes and everything else faded away, I felt safe, completely, and utterly safe.

And then the wind dropped down again and everything was calm, even the trees.

And we just sat, Billy and I, in silence. But the world had never felt more vibrant or perfect.

* * *

I came home, the world dark and empty now that Billy had retreated for the night. As soon as the sun had start to set he had gotten up, and nudged me with his nose until I rose as well and then slowly he walked me back to my backyard.

And then he disappeared into the forest faster than I could follow with my eyes, leaving me only with a long, sorrowful howl.

I kept myself from looking back for too long.

I knew he wouldn't come back, not today anyway, but it was hard to make myself go inside.

It had been a perfect day, of calm and peace and I felt absolved of my anxiety; my resolve was strengthened.

I was ready to start the hunt for my parents again.

I strode, determinedly over to the back door when a stray wire caught my eye.

As I traced along the pattern, I saw another and another, until I reached the security camera facing the yard, or rather the lack there of.

It had been _ripped_ out of the wall.


	5. My Happy Ending

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been forever! And I've been updating my other story but I've procured a slightly longer chapter (I think?) so hopefully that makes up for it. It's not that I dont' love this story equally, I was just in a lighter place. And Kim gets a little angsty.

I hope you enjoy the next installment and I apologize profusely for any typos or grammar stuff that's in this. It was a bit rushed but the stories there. More to come soon, hopefully.

Thanks guys! Especially for the reviews, they totally keep me going!

-Savanasi

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 5: My Happy Ending

_Don't leave me hanging_  
_In a city so dead_  
_Held up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread_  
_-My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne _

* * *

I felt my breath catch in my chest and I fell backwards, stumbling over the few rocks that littered the path. I didn't go down. I managed to steady myself.

But those wires were still ripped out and that security camera was still across the yard. In fact it was almost hidden, just beneath the bushes that framed the side, only a tiny mirrored glint giving it away.

I ran indoors, rummaging quickly through the corner cabinet where my dad kept all his tools, or rather _used _to. But there wasn't time to waste. Grasping a stack of gloves, I pulled out two and slipped them on with practiced ease and grabbed a Ziploc bag before heading outside.

I picked up the camera gingerly and put into the bag and to my complete surprise, it wasn't broken, but the side was dented so I wasn't certain if I could get the memory card out. The system inside the house would have recorded whatever ripped it out of the wall hopefully.

The security system.

When was the last time I had checked that? To my complete and utter horror, I couldn't remember. I felt ridiculous for being so incredibly foolish. How could I be taking chances like this? What was making me so comfortable that I-

_Billy_.

I needed to be more careful. The security I felt when he was around was translating to my everyday life, and that was unacceptable.

I needed to remember who I was and what I was chasing.

The security system was still in perfect order though, and seemed not to have been disturbed. So whoever got to the camera, never made it past the front door.

The relief was just warming past my shoulders when it evaporated as another thought struck me.

Someone had made it past the front door.

Because I had woken up in my bedroom this morning, not outside, not in the yard, but _in_ my bed.

I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed a key for the basement. I shoved the door open and haphazardly turned on the light and made my way carefully down the worn wooden steps. Our basement held all the computers for our security system. We had a technician who came by every couple of months to make sure everything was in working order but other than that my father was the one that monitored the cameras every now and then. I had only been down here twice before.

The room was dusty, cobwebs covering the corners and I sneezed twice before I made it to the desk in the corner.

A large screen hung on the wall with a wireless key board and accessories scattered around the table. There were three active cameras and one with a blank screen. But the odd thing was that the system hadn't registered it as being torn out of the wall, it just mentioned that the camera had been turned off.

I manipulated my way into the access log and watched as the rows and rows of numbers cascaded down the screen. And then I hit last night. And there it was.

At midnight, just before 12:15 someone had entered through the front door. But they had used the code.

The security alarms had been reset at 12:17.

And the second camera had been powered down from the main hallways controls at 12:23.

And last night's video log had been erased at 12:27.

The front door had been opened and closed for the last time at 12:29.

Someone was here last night.

And I had no idea who.

But I had a feeling it wasn't Billy. There was no way he could known the code let alone fit through the front door.

But that meant that someone else was there in the woods with me last night, someone who knew the code.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled out, it was pathetic, and there was no way that I was right.

But I listened anyway; I listened with everything that I had.

There was no response.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly with little activity on my hunt. Wayneworth remained absent from the press and I couldn't seem to tie him down no matter how hard I looked.

Friday came suddenly and without preamble, as it did the telephone call from Marion Wayne.

"Kim! How are you?"

"I'm great, Ms. Wayne. How're you?" Her enthusiasm carried over the phone and I couldn't help but mimic it.

"Just fine, so, Kim remember that dinner I mentioned last week at your gallery opening?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's a bit last minute but we're having Anne over tonight and so if you'd like to join us, you're more than welcome. We've got a bit of a treat, Wally's grandfather's going to be in town and so we wanted to celebrate a little. "

"Oh." I felt my heart race a little at the mention of such large numbers. I hadn't been to school yet, but I had been out a few more times. I could handle it.

I could.

Right?

"Sure, that sounds great." I heard myself say the words but they didn't register until long after Ms. Wayne had hung up.

I was going to spend an evening with a wonderful family and the thought couldn't have made me sicker. I was selfish and self absorbed and all those awful things but I all I could focus on was that when I came home, my own family wouldn't be here.

But I needed this. I had been going crazy with my hunt but I'd run into so many dead ends, that I was starting to feel defeated.

And I couldn't. Because I was the only one really looking for them.

And they needed to be found.

I couldn't get any prints off the camera no matter how many times I went over it with my UV lamp, nor the computers in the basement or the pad by the door. Everything was clean.

I tried to recover the deleted video but that too was empty.

So I had spent my time calling local firms, trying to see if they would let me meet with anyone who knew Mr. Wayworth. But he was as invisible and ephemeral as the sun in my little stretch of Washington. I couldn't seem to find him.

But I had a distraction now. I pushed aside the clothes in front of me and tried to hunt down an appropriate dinner outfit. I settled on a light lavender cashmere sweater and dark skinny jeans. A pair of soft, knee-high boots went over and I was ready.

I headed out the door, grabbing my tan Burberry trench coat. Because this was Washington and it was _always_ a little bit frigid.

The address I'd been given was actually quite close to my own home just a few blocks to the right and a few more down. There were two cars parked outside, and I recognized Miss M's pert cyan bug. The other car was an expensive black Mercedes.

Ringing the doorbell, I shoved my hands behind me, gripping a loop in my jeans with force. It helped me focus.

"Kim!" Ms. Wayne flung the door open and gaily escorted me in, a warm hand around my shoulders.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" I smiled up at her, unsure of what to say, and uncertain how well my voice would work out. She was just so _warm_.

"This is my husband, Darrel." I shook his hand politely. He was a fairly attractive man, probably in his late thirties. The beginnings of grey were settling at the corners of his ears but it went will with the gorgeous hazel eyes that twinkled in the light. I could see the resemblance to Wally easily.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." He laughed and shook my hand, a nice firm grip. You could tell a lot about a person from the way they shook your hand. At least that's what dad always said. I still hadn't gotten the reading down yet but it seemed like a good shake to me.

"Kim!" Wally barreled through and thrust himself around my knees. I bent down and picked him up and gave him a little squeeze. It was like a flood of heat had rushed its way through my chest, melting through all the anxiety and frustration that the last week had brought. Little kids had a way of relaxing you like that.

" Hey Wally. I like your bow tie." It was adorable and brilliant red. He seemed delighted by the compliment but then struggled to be let down. He tugged on my hand and took me to meet an older gentlemen in the corner.

Now _him_, I'd like to paint. I saw the easy wrinkles around his mouth, the kind you only get with laughter. His eyes were sky blue and beautiful, positioned evenly on his face. His nose was just a little too big and his mouth a little too small for conventional good looks but there was intelligence and vitality to his face that was invigorating. I felt my fingers clench around the invisible paintbrush I wished were there.

"This is my grandfather." I smiled at him politely.

"Bruce, it's a pleasure." He had a firm grip too, just like his son.

I paused at the name though.

"I'm sorry, this is probably awfully rude but is your name Bruce _Wayne_."

He laughed at that, a great, full laugh that had me smiling in seconds.

"Actually Bruce is my middle name and as much as I wished it were in my younger days, and quite a bit now if I'm being honest, my last name is actually not Wayne."

"Oh, where does Wayne come from then?" My curiosity was peaked, I loved interesting family traditions.

"Well, we took a few letters from my name and a few from my wife's and we melded them together for our children. A little bit of both of us, you see. Just like they were."

"That's lovely." I said, and I reached behind me to tug on my jeans again. It was just that, _lovely_. And I missed my family again.

Just for a moment.

"So what were the two original names, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, my wife's surname was Nelson and mine was-"

"Kim!" My name cut him off and I turned to see Miss M. walking in through a side door into the living room, her face aglow.

She all but ran over and smothered me to her, her arms reaching all the way around and I sunk into them gratefully.

I had missed this.

"Hi, Miss M."

I saw Bruce back away slowly, a soft smile on his face as the two of us embraced. I didn't want to let her go, but I felt my hands drop as if of their own accord when she loosened her grip.

I knew I could tell her, and I knew she'd help me, she'd do everything she could.

And I wanted to.

I wanted to just pull her aside and tell her, explain to her what I'd been through, and everything I was trying to do to make it okay again.

But something held me back.

Maybe it was the pride and excitement she had in her eyes, or the innocent, unblemished relationship we'd had for two years.

It was a special connection, that bond between teacher and student. And if I told her now, I would ruin it. It's not like she would have cut herself out, if anything she'd probably make herself more available to me.

But it would be different.

And I wasn't ready for that yet.

I needed constants in my life and she was one of them.

So I just let my arms drop and smiled as bright as I could when she shot me a concerned look.

I turned back to Bruce but he had backed away and was talking to Ms. Wayne about the dinner menu.

Looks his last name would have to wait.

Dinner was served beautifully; the Waynes had certainly outdone themselves.

I dug into the delicious fettuccine that was doused in a decadent pesto-cream sauce. The chicken that came with the meal was so moist it practically fell apart. It was outstanding.

Conversation flowed freely and I got numerous questions about my artwork and I talked as much as I could. But it was a relief when the focus shifted to Miss M and her various endeavors outside of school.

She had just finished recounting a hilarious story about her last failed attempt at dating when I felt a tap at my shoulder.

Bruce had sat down in the empty chair beside me, a glass of white wine in his hand.

He smiled and I took the opportunity to ask him about their last names again.

"I'm sorry we got cut off earlier, but hopefully you won't mind finishing the story about your last names now."

"Of course." He scratched the short beard that sprouted from his chin thoughtfully before beginning.

" You see, my wife's family was rather wealthy and had quite a fortune to their name. They were from the Northeast and family names had typically been transferred down through the generations regardless of whether the person marrying into the family was male or female. But I had spent years building up a name for myself academically, and to change it would have been rather difficult. So we agreed that we'd both keep our names and that way the Nelson line would still continue."

"Then how come Wally's last name is Wayne?"

"Ah, so when Darrel was conceived, my wife, Sofia and I were in the south of France in a pretty little villa. It had been a long, tragic time for us. We had wanted children so badly but at first we were told that she was unable to conceive and then by some miracle two months later she got pregnant but we lost the baby in the second trimester. Things were terribly hard after that but we persevered. And then we found out about Darrel. We had just celebrated our fourth anniversary and we were so exhilarated about the baby that we named him there and then. A little bit of both of us. Darrel for my father and Ashley for her mother- we were going to switch around the names depending on the sex of the baby. "

He swirled his glass, his fingers tightening lightly. I saw his eyes pass out of focus and I knew he was seeing memories that were far before my time.

It all sounded so incredibly romantic, naming your first child in a fit of passion in the South of France.

I noticed, distractedly that his thumbs were pointed slightly outwards like my fathers'.

"Sir?" I pressed a light hand on his arm and he snapped back to my face, his expression slightly sheepish.

"I'm sorry. Where was I?"

"You were about to give him a last name?" I smiled encouragingly and he nodded before continuing.

"Right, so we didn't want to have to pick between our names, but we both wanted to contribute so in the end we compromised. We took the first three letters of my name and the first two of hers. And then nine glorious months later, Darrel Ashley Wayne was born."

"That's incredible." I smiled at him, his story gave me hope. There were happy endings, and just because I was still in the middle of my journey, didn't mean I would get to my own one day.

"So what is your last name, sir?" It was okay calling him Bruce in my head but it seemed disrespectful to say that to his face.

He seemed surprised that I didn't know.

" I'm sorry, I though Marion would have mentioned that," I shook my head, and then my heart stopped as he finished his thought.

"It's Wayworth, Carlton Bruce Wayworth."


	6. Better Life

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: You guys are wonderful with the reviews and I was procrastinating on neruo homework this time. But I got another chapter written. Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks again and please review, it always makes me write faster. ;)

-Savanasi

P.S. I love this song by OneRepublic. It's one of my absolute favorites.

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 6: Better Life

_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want_  
_We're young enough to say_  
_oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_  
_Like this city is on fire tonight_  
_This could really be a good life_  
_A good, good life_

_-Good Life, OneRepulic_

My heart spluttered back to life and I let out a gasping breath.

Bruce rubbed a hand on my shoulder and his eyes were quizzical.

"Are you all right, Kim?"

"Yes, sorry." I managed before leaning back, so that his hand fell off. I didn't want this man near me, touching me.

It was too much.

But I gripped the table hard, forcing myself to concentrate. I needed to ask him some questions, now and privately.

"Mr. Wayworth, do you think I could persuade you let me ask you a few questions about your practice?"

He looked startled at the change of topic but not suspicious. Thankfully. He would be all too soon.

"Of course, Kim. We can set up an appointment for next-"

"I'm sorry, it's a bit more pressing than that, I was hoping I could steal you for a few moments now?"

He tilted his head slightly as if waiting for more but I just smiled as sincerely as I could, shifting just ever so slightly back away from him.

"Why don't we step into my son's study, hmm?" He got up and I followed him quickly. I saw Miss M. shoot me a curious look but I just smiled at her, hoping she would be satisfied with that.

The study was located behind a door under the stairs and I stepped in, my heart pounding so fast and so furiously, I thought it would break before we sat down.

"So, Kim, what can I do for you?" He placed his chin pensively on his fingers.

"I-well-you see-" I stumbled, hopelessly but he just leaned closer, a kind look in his eyes.

"Often I find it easiest to start at the beginning."

"Yes." I smiled.

"Mr. Wayworth, I was reading the news a few days ago and your name cropped up in a article about M.A. Brandon's art display at the Cullen hospital in Seattle." He nodded for me to continue.

"I was wondering how well you knew the Cullens."

"Kim, I'm sorry but as you are probably aware my relationship with my clients as well as my cases are private, especially in this case."

"What if it was a case about my family, could I ask you something then?" I sat up slightly taller, and he though this over for a moment.

"If you were immediate family then possibly we could negotiate something, but I was unaware that you were related to the Cullens."

"I'm not."

"I'm afraid I don't follow Kim."

"Sorry, what I meant was that this is about a different case. A real estate transaction that you handled a few weeks ago?"

He nodded again, saying nothing.

"Lucy Marcus was-is my mother." I stumbled slightly over the tense, but I wasn't sure he knew about her death. Besides, she would always be my mother, regardless of whether she was here in her physical form or not. That would never change.

"I see. And what would you like to know?'

"I'm curious about the terms of the agreement. I always thought Mark would pass down to me?" I tried to keep my voice neutral and my hands beneath me so he couldn't see them tremble.

"Well, I can't get into the specifics, but I can tell you that the change was genuine-but why don't you just ask your mother about this?"

I paused at that. He didn't know she was dead.

"She's unavailable." I tried to look upset. It wasn't difficult.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault, or hers." I smiled up at him and his eyes were so very kind.

"Well, she was too busy to see me in person, but when I spoke to her over the phone, she seemed incredibly-"

"You spoke to her on the phone?" How was that possible? There was no way, unless it was before Tuesday night or- or _she was still _alive. I could barely sit still I was so nervous and anxious.

"Yes, she was the one who initiated the transfer and she said that Dr. Cullen had recommended me." But he wasn't giving me what I wanted to hear. I didn't care about any of this, I just wanted to know if she was alive.

"_When_, when did you speak to her?"

He thought for so long that it took all the strength I had to keep from shaking him until he told me what I wanted to hear. I was so close. So unbearably close.

"I suppose it was…a Thursday morning?" She was _alive_. Which meant my father was probably alive as well.

That was all I could think of and I knew I couldn't hold myself in anymore. I coudn't play house any longer, I needed to get out of here so that I could sort out my thoughts and figure out what was happening. I hastily muttered an apology to him and to Ms. Wayne and left the house as quickly as I could.

The moment I hit the fresh air outside, I felt the water drenching my cheeks and my mouth crack open into the widest smile I could imagine.

I had never felt so much relief, so much impossible hope. I didn't even bother to wipe away the tears. I wanted them there. As proof that my parents were alive. They had to be. Dr. Cullen called their time of death Tuesday night, the night they disappeared.

And Mr. Wayworth talked to her Thursday morning. Two days. _Two_ days after she was supposed to have been dead.

Mr. Wayworth was too trustworthy. He wouldn't lie to me; he didn't even know she was dead.

The doubt started to set in but I ignored it completely.

I wanted-I needed to believe this right now. And I needed to see Dr. Cullen as soon as possible.

He knew more than he was telling me.

And he was going to tell me everything, if he knew what was good for him.

I ran to my car, speeding through the streets back to my house. And then I got there.

And it was still empty and I realized that I could just go home. Not to an empty house, I needed something more.

I needed to tell someone. I couldn't keep all this energy inside of me, I would burst.

But who?

And then as I let my gaze fall onto the forest expanding out next to me, the answer became obvious.

_Billy_.

I ran down to my back gate, swinging it open and then all but sprinted into the forest.

I had no thought for danger or for whether I could find him, because the moon was bright tonight and I had hope on my side.

I felt invincible.

And there he was.

Just before me, his tail wagging.

I laughed in delight, throwing myself around his mammoth leg and hugging him with all I had. He lowered his head, almost encircling me, before licking me lightly.

"Gross, Billy." I joked before reaching up to pet him.

I felt him shift lightly, bending his leg and as I watched him, it dawned on me. He made me a stepping stool.

I climbed up a little bit wearily. But there was no fear, no trepidation that surfaced at the idea of climbing onto him.

And I trusted my instincts more than anything else.

But as soon as I'd gotten up he shifted again and in a smooth, fluid motion, he lifted me even higher so that I could reach his neck.

I scratched him there and he wagged his tail harder but then he jostled me a little.

"What do you want, big guy?" I asked, softly.

Naturally he didn't respond but I felt him jostle me again, lifting me a little higher.

And then I got it.

He wanted me to climb on.

I was game.

I grabbed onto the fur around me, careful to grasp two large chunks so I would hurt him and with as little pressed on him as I could manage, I threw myself onto his back.

The landing was a little sloppy but I made it on there.

He waited until I settled myself and then set off at a steady pace. I lay my head down on its side and watched as the trees moved past me, idly rubbing circles in his neck. It was glorious. And for someone who lived in the woods, Billy smelled pretty wonderful.

"Thanks for the ride, Billy." His ears perked up slightly but other than that there was no change.

I knew he was listening, even though he wouldn't understand.

"So much has happened over the past few weeks. I don't even know how to start. But I just need to tell someone." And so much had but this moment, it was what I had been waiting for. It was the beginning of things getting better, after a long, unbearable string of disappointment and heartache, this was the moment everything changed.

His tail wagged behind me. I took that as a sign of approval.

"My parents stopped calling me a few weeks ago." I felt my throat tighten but I reminded myself that they were okay. That I would find them, and _alive_.

So I could do this.

Billy had paused slightly at this but I patted his side so that he could keep walking. I was enchanted that he would let me explore the forest with him.

"I was worried about them so-well there's this boy, Jared." I paused, uncertain. But Billy moved steadily, so I continued.

"Well, anyway, I caught him checking out-well doing something he wasn't supposed to, and he asked me to keep it a secret." A promise was a promise, and even though I suspected Billy wouldn't tell anyone.

"So I needed to do a project for class and so I convinced him to come with me-and his girlfriend-Nina. I'm a painter, or well-I guess I just like to paint. I'm not bad though. Maybe you'll even let me paint you sometime?"

He made a loud coughing sound and I leaned over the side, but his eyes were crinkled and his teeth were bared. It was that strange laughing face again.

I supposed he'd never head me speak so much, so it must have amused him.

"Sorry if I'm talking a lot. I just can't seem to stop. It's so easy with you." He leaned his head back and into me at that and I hugged him around the neck.

It really was.

"So anyway, I painted them and then they left for lunch and I went to my mother's store to see if I could find her. But, oh Billy, there was blood everywhere."

He stopped completely at this and let out a sorrowful whine. I rubbed his neck.

"That's what I felt like too."

"It's amazing how you almost seem to understand what I'm saying. I wish you could." I knew he wasn't really following my words, but I'd heard of animals responding to emotion in their human companions. I bet that's what Billy was picking up on.

"I had a black light with me so that I could see it. And then, oh you wouldn't believe it, but I got arrested for breaking in. And then all this other stuff happened but I finally found out that my parents had been taken by a doctor to a hospital nearby."

"And so I went to see this Dr. Cullen-" Billy growled at this, and I stopped talking immediately.

It was a deep, rumbling noise, and it vibrated through him and me.

I waited but he seemed to be okay.

"Well, he told me-he told me they were dead." I couldn't stop the tears now, they'd built up too much and I let them fall, I let them rain down on the beautiful coat beneath me.

I felt Billy shake underneath me, and he fell to the floor in a great huff, and I lay down my head on him. He was whining, low and deep but it was constant.

I hugged him, as hard as I could.

"I know, buddy, I was pretty torn up too." I managed before falling forward on him and gripping his neck.

We were quiet for a while.

"It gets better though. I met this man today and he said that he spoke to my mother on Thursday morning. Dr. Cullen said that he called their time of death on Tuesday night. He must have been lying. I dont know why but I think that means she's alive. And maybe if she's alive, my father is too."

I felt the elation wash through me. Billy seemed quiet still though.

I rubbed his side, nuzzling my face into the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Billy. I'll find them. I know I will. I just need to-well figure it out." I stopped hastily before I got to Dr. Cullen's name. Last time I mentioned seeing him, Billy got all growly. I didn't want to provoke that again.

He was so gentle with me but if I'm completely honest that sound scared the crap out of me.

I wanted to tell him about Jared but something stopped me. That moment between us was so personal and so terrible. I couldn't bear to talk about it again.

Not tonight.

And so for the second time, I just let my head sink forward. And I lay with Billy until the slow rise and fall of his chest lulled me to sleep.


	7. Mine

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Let me know what you think! I promise human jared's going to be back soon, only a few more chapters. His return has already been written!

You guys are awesome and I'm sorry it took me so long to put this up.

-Savanasi

P.S. As always, read and review! It makes my day. :)

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 7: Mine

_We got nothin' figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes_  
_This is what I thought about_

_-Mine, Taylor Swift_

_Pet._

I turned the word over. It didn't quite fit him. He was a bit large to be domesticated.

It was a bit odd that I felt so comfortable around him, I supposed. I couldn't explain it but whenever I was around him, it was like this incredible sense of security, like I knew on some deeper level that he wouldn't hurt me.

Right from the beginning.

But even though I tried to reason it out, there was nothing I could do to explain it rationally.

There was no reason for me to want go back to this wild, _dangerous_ animal day after day, night after night. But I did.

Maybe I just felt a connection, with this beautiful silvery wolf that seemed just like me sometimes: all alone, the only one of his kind.

At least that I knew of.

When we were together, I didn't feel so alone.

I felt like I had family again.

And that was something I was never going to let slip through my fingers again. Because he was mine and he was the only thing I had left.

I had woken up in my bed again for the second time: safe, secure and only smelling slightly of the forest.

I shifted to the right, my arms stretching languidly above my head. My room was lit up brightly in the early morning sunshine, the rays striking the mural on my wall, highlighting the colors.

Its vibrancy gave me strength. Things were changing; I could feel it.

Today, I was going go confront Dr. Cullen.

Because I had to know.

If Mr. Wayworth was right and that was my mother on the phone then Dr. Cullen was lying.

And if it wasn't my mother on the phone, then someone out there was pretending to be her. And I would have proof.

Either way, I needed to know.

* * *

The Fork's General hospital loomed before me and I swallowed hard before going inside. The memories I had of this place were unpleasant to say the least and today I didn't have Jared as a security blanket.

Today, I did this alone.

The nurse at the reception recognized me, smiling and asking about my step-mother. I just smiled politely, offering her a vague thumbs up, hoping she wouldn't ask for verbal response.

In actuality, I had no idea how Jared's mother was, or Jared himself because neither of us had apparently returned to school.

I heard whispers of conversation during my after school visits to grab homework. It wasn't unusual for my parents to pull me out of school for extended leaves and the school was well aware of our situation. They turned a blind eye on my absences and in return I made sure to maintain my academic standing.

Probably why Miss M. hadn't been the least bit curious about my whereabouts during the last two weeks of school. I would return soon.

But I had to find my parents first. They were more important than anything else.

Billy flashed in my mind and I softened. He was certainly important too.

"I was hoping I could see Dr. Cullen?" Nurse Linda took a glance at the computer screen in front of her. In the convex security mirror in the corner of the room I could see the solitaire on her screen, clear as day.

"I'm sorry, he appears to be out today." _Did the queen of spades tell you that?_

But I managed to reign in my snark. Now wasn't the time.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" She seemed to have lost interest in me and only turned back when I cleared my throat loudly.

"Yes?" The word was stressed.

"Do you know where I can find him?" I gritted my teeth, she was digging into my optimism and it was annoying.

"He should be at home." Now we're getting somewhere.

"Is there anyway I can contact him at home?" She just shrugged her shoulders but I would take what I could get.

"Thanks."

She nodded and just before I left, I couldn't resist taking a parting shot.

"Five on the six of hearts." She looked up at me in surprise but I just smiled as I walked away.

I just wanted to help.

I swear.

* * *

The file room was on my left as I walked out of the waiting room and a quick glance around told me that no one was around.

I snuck in, my hands wrapped in my shirt to avoid leaving prints on the knob. No need to go back to prison, Officer Matthews had given me enough information.

Inside there were stacks and stacks of dusty, ancient files containing eons of patient history. I shoved a few aside so that I could pass to the back where the doctor's file's were located when-

"What're you doing in here?"

A flashlight shone on my face and I squinted to see past it. It was all but impossible.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen wanted me to copy his folder for a conference."

"And who are you?"

"I'm his new intern." I tried to stand up as straight as possible and look like I belonged.

His silence was skeptical but the light lowered from my face and I blinked quickly trying to get rid of the brilliant circle that was currently eating up my vision.

"Okay, be quick. But don't let me catch you in here again without a badge. Authorized Personnel only.

"Gotcha." I smiled, flipping him a quick thumbs up. He just grunted and walked out of the room.

Well can't win them all over.

I grabbed his folder and then copied down his home address as fast as I possibly could.

I almost sprinted to my car, eager to get away before the officer returned and decided to ask for any sort of identification.

I would've been screwed for sure then.

* * *

The Cullen abode was swarthy to say the least. Giant glass windows covered almost every visible surface of the house, which rose to at least three stories. The jagged, orthogonal structure was irregular and looked almost as big as my own house. It was far more post-modern than mine though; my parent's taste was definitely more conservative.

I ran up to the door, knocking forcefully and squaring my shoulders. I wasn't leaving until I got what I was looking for.

I had pepper spray in my bag just in case thought. You couldn't never tell with strangers. And if I was right then Dr. Cullen had already lied to me once already and incredibly well.

And that scared me more than anything.

Heavy footsteps broke through my thoughts and a tall guy a few years older than me with wavy blond locks opened the door. His eyes were a peculiar tawny gold. Stranger still was the way he held himself back.

As if I was unbearable.

I watched as he turned behind him and a small, almost sprite-like girl ran out from under his arm.

"I'm Alice Cullen. How can I help you?" Her voice! I would've known it anywhere; it was M.A. Brandon. But there was a reason for a pseudonym so I supposed the least I could do was respect her privacy. She hadn't done anything to me.

But this did explain the reason behind Dr. Cullen's affiliation with the Brandon Case at his hospital. It wasn't just benefactor to artist, it was family.

"Hi Alice. My name is Kim Connweller, I'm actually here to see Dr. Cullen? Is he home?"

She stared at me for a second and then stepped back as if a force had struck her in the chest, shifting her equilibrium. The man slid a hand around her back in a move fluid with practice.

He supported her almost unconsciously, his gaze still on me.

"Would you like to come in, Kim?" He inquired, forcing my attention away from Alice.

I nodded hesitantly before moving forward.

He stepped back almost completely in tandem and then walked Alice out of the room.

I shut the door and sat down on the lounge chair, arms wrapped around myself feeling chilly and completely and utterly out of place.

I was beginning to think he wasn't coming back when I heard another set of steps ring out to my left. These were light and delicate and a lovely woman with honey brown hair came out.

She was beautiful in that wonderfully nurturing way that mother's often are. She smiled kindly at me before moving to sit beside me.

She was a lot taller than she seemed walking into the room.

"Hello, dear. I'm Esme." She just smiled at my proffered hand and I withdrew it slightly awkwardly.

"I would shake it but I've caught a bit of a cold. I wouldn't want you to catch it." As if to validate her claim she shifted down the seat, away from me.

She didn't look sick, in fact she looked perfect, not a hair on her head unruffled. How I would have loved to paint her.

"I'm a bit confused, Esme. I was hoping to speak to Dr. Cullen?"

She smiled and then nodded.

"Of course, dear. He's in his study, I thought I could take you when you were ready."

_Ready_? I was ready. I ignored the familiar hands of dread kneading my stomach. I could do this.

I _would_ do this.

"After you." She smiled again, and then got up swiftly and I hastened to follow her. She moved quicker than I would have thought possible and I didn't have much time to look around.

And then we were before his door and she was knocking and leading me inside.

With a quick kiss to her husband's cheek she was gone and I was left facing the man himself.

"Hello, Kim. It is wonderful to see you again," He began and then his mouth extended into a grin, "if a little unexpected."

I nodded, sheepishly. I suppose I could have called.

"I'm sorry to barge in on your holiday, sir." He extended a hand to the chair in front of his desk and I sat, facing the large, panoramic window behind him. An eerie sense of déjà vu came over me.

I felt like he was about to tell me my parents were dead, all over again.

The leather was cold beneath me, and my legs lifted away of their own accord, perched uncomfortably high to avoid the chill.

The back was too straight and I felt slouched no matter how well I sat.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat.

"Kim, I don't mean to be rude but is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Dr. Cullen, do you know a man by the name of Carlton Wayworth?"

He sat up higher, but his face was a pleasant as ever. I couldn't tell if he was affected by my knowledge of the name or not.

I'd just have to wait and see if he was honest.

"No, I'm sorry, the name doesn't seem familiar." _Bingo_.

He was lying.

I felt relief course through me and suddenly I knew I could do this. If he was lying about this then he must have been lying about my parents. There was no other alternative.

"Dr. Cullen, I met him last night and he told me that he represented Alice in a case."

He stood.

"Kim, I'm afraid I need to make a phone call. I won't be a moment." Not so fast, Dr. Cullen. You're not running away from me.

Not anymore.

"I know she's not dead." His shoulder's dropped, and he sat again. He looked old, _tired_.

"Kim-" he began wearily but I cut him off.

"No, I know. You can't lie to me anymore."

The door opened behind me and I saw Alice appear, and she darted past me. She whispered lightly in Dr. Cullen's ear and then shot me a sympathetic look as she walked out again. His face become decidedly more congenial. But his eyes, they were sad, so, _so _sad.

"You're right."

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

"I can't lie to you anymore." He rested his head on his hands, his arms propped up at the elbow, his long fingers folded into each other.

"I think it's time you learned what really happened to you parents."


	8. Free Fallin'

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm sorry I had to leave it there, but it was the best place to stop. ;) I'm posting more because I did feel a little poorly about leaving it there. Things are getting more interesting it seems! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors or mistakes, it was a bit rushed cuz I have homework due tomorrow!

Let me know what you think. :)

-Savanasi

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 8: Free Fallin'

_All the vampires walkin' through the valley_  
_Move west down ventura boulevard_  
_And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows_  
_All the good girls are home with broken hearts_

_-Free Fallin', John Mayer_

My hearted thudded forcefully beneath my ribcage, each pound reverberating through me. I felt like I was going to shatter.

"Kim, there are forces in this world that are beyond the normal scope of humanity. Things that cannot be explained; things that boggle the mind. Sometimes these anomalies come in the form of people, everyday people like you and me." He paused here and a ghost of a smile past over his face.

"Perhaps just you."

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Kim, do you know the origins of the term vampire? It comes from Southern Europe where the myths themselves began. I suppose you've heard of the more ludicrous stereotypes, spontaneous combustion upon meeting with sunlight, garlic warding them off, the like."

I nodded slowly. I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"It passed down to the English speaking world through oral tradition starting in the 18th century in Russia and eventually you arrive at today's creation of a immortal being that usurps life from it's victim's by drinking their blood."

"Dr. Cullen, what does this have to do with my parents."

"Kim, as difficult as this may be to comprehend, your parents are stuck somewhere in a form of limbo between life and death. They no longer require food or water or even air to survive. But rather blood. The closest thing you have in your modern vernacular is vampire to describe them, even if not all of the stereotypes apply."

I laughed at that, but it was empty. What was this? He was supposed to be helping people, he was a doctor for crying out loud, not playing sick jokes on kids.

"I think I've had enough." I stood, turning my back. I didn't need to be here.

"I can prove it." That stalled me in my tracks.

"How?"

"Because I am one of them." He was in front of me suddenly and then I saw him shift to the door. _Shift_. I blinked and he was there.

There was no interim movement. Just start and stop.

I felt my hands start to go clammy and I sank down in the seat. This couldn't be real.

"I won't hurt you. My family, we're _vegetarians_ I suppose. We only drink the blood of animals, you see-"

"Dr. Cullen, my parents?" All of this family history was great, and I appreciated that he wasn't going to eat me, I mean if he was going to, there was no way he would waste all this energy telling me, but I wasn't here to waste his time or mine.

"Last Tuesday night I found them dying at _Mark_; they'd been bitten. Our venom is poisonous to humans, it changes you. I didn't recognize them at first, but then your father started raving in his delirium. He was begging me, to find you, to make sure you were looked after.

"They told me to make sure you were told by the right people." He was watching me carefully but I was still. I wouldn't let myself think about what he was saying, I had to let him finish.

It would get better.

It had to.

"They were so in love, with each other, with you. I couldn't let them pass. I'm not sure I did them any favors but I let them turn. I didn't kill them, though I am not sure I made the right decision." How could he not be sure? They were still here weren't they? There was no doubt in my mind.

"So they're alive?" I queried, my fingers turning white with the pressure they exerted on the desk chair I was sitting on.

"I suppose you could say that."

I got to my feet.

"Where are they?"

"It's not so simple, Kim-"

"I want to see my parents, right _now_." I could barely keep still. I resisted the urge to run back into the hallway and find them myself.

"It's dangerous."

"They're my parents, they aren't-"

"They're not your parents anymore Kim. Not yet. For the first few years after they're turned, they can't control it. The thirst. They kill without thought, or even afterthought."

I leaned back, my eyes closed. So they were alive, but my relief was short lived. As far away as they were right now, it was as if they were dead.

I felt a familiar prickling at the corner of my eyes but I just screwed my lids down tightly.

A hand pressed against my shoulder and for the first time I fully recognized the chill in Dr. Cullen's grip, the marble texture.

"You will see them one day, Kim. I promise."

"Why're you telling me all this? Isn't it dangerous? I mean there's a reason not everyone knows, right?" He let out a breath and he was silent for a few minutes. I looked up at his face but he was staring out the window, eyes focused on a point beyond the trees.

"Sometimes rules are worth breaking, Kim. And something tells me you would have found out, with or without my help."

I laughed at that. He was right about that. I wouldn't have stopped, even if he hadn't told me the truth today.

I got up.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, I appreciate it." He nodded but before I could leave he called me back.

"Kim, before you go. Here's my card. Call if you need anything."

I took it and put it carefully into my wallet.

"Thank you."

"Kim, a final caution. Not everyone in my world is so sympathetic towards humans, there are some who still drink blood." I froze at this and I think he could sense the way my heart started pumping double time.

"Irises the color of blood, that is your signal. If you see that, get away to somewhere with lots of people or out in the sunlight, they won't risk exposing themselves."

"I thought you said sunlight was a myth."

"It is, just not all of it. But you've heard enough for one day. If you have any questions or run into trouble feel free to call me. I will help you any way I can."

"Okay." I ignored the shiver running down my spine. I would be fine.

I resisted the urge to hug him. It wouldn't be proper. But he reminded of my father, just for a moment and the pain of that nostalgia was troubling enough for me to seek comfort.

* * *

The woods were barren. I'd parked my car and then headed out, trying to find Billy.

"Billy!" His familiar footfalls were absent. I ran in further, letting my arms drift up behind me.

I ran far and fast but no matter how far I went I never saw him.

I called for him for hours. The trees were silent, even the birds were soundless today.

It was as if the woods were sucked dry, the life stamped out. There was nothing here for me.

I gave up eventually, there was no point continuing. Besides it was starting to get dark and I needed to get inside and lock my doors. I didn't take Dr. Cullen's warning's lightly. He was serious about the threats that existed in his world. And now that I was privy, I would need to be careful.

I ran to my room after hastily locking the doors and I burrowed myself under the covers. The weight of all that he had told me was starting to sink in and I couldn't help but feel afraid.

There was so much I hadn't known about the world. It was as if the monster under my bed that my father had patiently reassured me was fictional had suddenly come alive, no longer suppressed now that he was gone.

But he wasn't. Neither of them were; not really.

I would see them again.

And with that on repeat, I lulled myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day dawned bright, but there were clouds gathering to the east, I could see them broiling. I had just finished my first real day of school in almost three weeks, and I felt fantastic. I had even taken time to dress myself up a little to celebrate donning skinny jeans tucked into dark blue velvet boots and an off-the-shoulder cyan cashmere sweater. My mother had bought me that sweater for my 15th birthday.

I tugged the silvery scarf that went around my neck, securing it against the chilly winds that blew consistently this time of year. It was too hot for it inside.

The day had passed fairly simply, the classes were the same, the teachers were the same, the _people_ were the same. It felt just like nothing had changed. I headed to my locker, ready to grab my things and head out of here. I'd been kept later than usual because I'd had to go see a few of my teachers about the time I had missed to make sure that I was completely caught up.

There was no way I was falling behind in school. That was one thing my parents had instilled in me. A healthy respect of academics; there was no other way to get ahead in the world today.

A jarring thud snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw a large fist dent the locker about two inches away from my face.

I jerked around, hand pressed hard to my chest, trying to catch my breath.

It was Paul.

And he was alone.

I heard the warning signs power off in my head at the large, heaving figure in front of me who looked as if his skin was about to melt away from the rage on his face.

He shoved the fist against the locker again and I pressed myself as far back as possible before tossing my gaze around, desperately, but_ no one_ was here.

"Hi, Kim." The words were so innocent but his voice was turbulent with anger. He slammed his fist again and I jumped.

I stayed quiet, I didn't know what he wanted but I had a feeling it was something I didn't want to give to him.

I cast my eyes about again, hoping vaguely for Sam to pop up but he was nowhere to be seen.

"_What_ the _fuck_ have you done to Jared?" Each word came out slowly and through tightly clenched teeth and I leaned further and further back until the back of my head started to scream in protest in the way that I couldn't.

What was he talking about? I didn't even know how to answer him but I had to think of something fast. He was obviously pissed and convinced that I knew.

Start slow, Kim. You can do this. He's not going to hurt you, he's just trying to intimidate you.

Don't be scared.

I let the breaths slow and felt myself calm slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said softly, slowly meeting his gaze. It wouldn't do to look intimidated.

The fist pounded again and despite my resolution to stay firm, I flinched.

He grinned, dark and menacing. And I felt my control slip.

"Why won't you let him _change?_" He growled out, his eyes darkening and I felt my mind reeling in confusion. Change to what? Change _from_ what?

He leaned in a bit closer, his other hand passing over the metal until it was just next to my head.

"What do you mean-"

"Don't _play_ with me." He interjected, and for a second I was mesmerized by him, so similar to Jared, except Jared would never do this to me.

A sneaking, traitorous voice whispered that he had done something very similar the first time I had met him in that alleyway so long ago. When he had told me to keep his secret.

But it wasn't like this; I defended resolutely. I knew he wouldn't have hurt me.

No, it was _never_ like this.

The fist pounded again, so close to my face this time that I felt the air from the movement before I heard the impact.

I shuddered.

He was _too_ close. I couldn't get enough air. I needed to do something.

"I don't _know_. Now back off." The words were there, and he looked amused if anything.

"And _what_ are you going to do, _Kimmy_, if I don't?" His hand drew closer, the heat form it radiating out and scorching my face and I shoved my head away from it.

But suddenly I was cornered on both sides by his arms and his face was inches from my face.

"I will sue you." I said, the calm in my voice surprising even myself. For a second, he looked shocked, and I felt him withdraw slightly. And I almost whooped in victory.

And then he pounded the locker with renewed fury; his eyes ablaze and I felt my heart skip a beat.

This was it. I'd pushed him over the edge.

"Who says I'm letting you leave?" He grunt, his breath so close to me and I tried to shrink away but there was no where to go and then I felt his hands move that final inch over to grab me.

It was over.

"Help-" The word was barely out of my mouth before it was being shoved back in. His hand shoved into my face while the other one roughly pushed down to my shoulder.

The edges of my vision started to blur a little as his heat seared my bare skin and I felt the dull, pressing pain of his grip.

He picked me up and shoved me back, and I cringed but he stopped just shy of crushing me to the dented metal behind me.

I tried to scream again but the sound came out muffled at best.

He shook me again.

And again until I could barely tell forwards from backwards and I felt my eyes starting to roll back from the constant vibration-

And then it stopped.

Everything was so achingly still and I felt the world sway as I regained my balance, my hands gripping for purchase against the broken and bruised metal. My stomach rose up to my throat but I resisted the urge to purge and swallowed hard.

As my mind slowly started to regain consciousness, I realized three things in almost perfect unison.

His heated, angry grip was gone.

_He _was gone.

And there, instead, before me was a tense, rigid back, one that was achingly familiar but I couldn't quite place. Whoever he was, he was covering me so thoroughly that I had to lean my head a little to see around him.

Paul was across the hall, back plastered against the concrete but instead of fright or frustration, his face was smugly satisfied. Paul tossed an odd sort of look my way before getting up and walking away quickly as if he knew proximity to me was a poor, poor idea just then.

I turned to the figure before me.

I wanted to attract his attention to thank him but he was so still, so incredibly motionless that he almost didn't feel real. I felt like he would evaporate if I touched him.

I ground my hands behind me but the sound of my fingers brushing lightly against the metal seemingly awoke him from his trance and he turned.

And my heart stopped beating.

_Jared_.


	9. Bad Romance

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: So I got my exam results back and I think I did pretty well so y'all get an update sooner than planned! I hope you enjoy it and more will be coming soon, I just have to do some actual writing for my short story class today. :P

Thank you for the wonderful, wonderful reviews! Y'all are far, far too kind!

Read and review!

-Savanasi

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 9: Bad Romance

_I want your ugly_  
_I want your disease_  
_I want your everything_  
_As long as it's free_

_-Bad Romance, Lady Gaga_

Jared, Jared, Jared, Jared, _Jared._

His name was running through my mind on replay. I met his feral gaze, which softened almost instantly upon meeting my eyes.

And he watched me.

And I watched him.

And for what seemed like an eternity, the world stood still.

And then he was crouched, on his knees before me, my hand grasped in his decadently hot one and he look up at me.

"Did he hurt you?" The words were furious but his eyes were soft, so achingly _soft_ when he looked at me.

"I'm fine." I managed, my breath choked and wispy. He gingerly reached over and tugged on my waist, and I sunk down easily before him, legs bunched in front of me.

It was like all that time I had spent trying to forget him just evaporated and now that he was here before me, I could barely look away from him. Something had changed between us, it had grown and bred and now it was just all consuming. I couldn't explain but I knew, I knew that I wouldn't be able to maintain the distance that he had placed between us, at least not as simply as before.

He shifted, quicker than I could follow to the ground and suddenly we were shoulder to shoulder against the lockers.

I could just see him out of my peripheral vision and it was killing me not to turn so I could see more.

He had changed. It was hard to articulate but it just seemed like there was more…just _more,_ more of him in everyway. He was taller but I wasn't sure by how much, he'd always seemed tall to me. And his hair, well it was shorter now, the strands sticking up in a rebellious mess. I sat on my hands so I wouldn't run my hands through it.

I didn't need to know if it was as soft as I remembered.

But he was _here_.

I didn't know what that meant.

I just knew I had to say something before he left again.

"Jared," I began but cut myself off when I felt his gaze land on me. I fought not to look at him, I didn't know what I'd find but I was better off not knowing. At least for now.

"I just wanted to say thank you…you know for _that_." I stumbled but maintained my gaze on the crack in the tile before me.

"Paul's an ass." He responded flippantly, dismissing my gratitude. His voice was deeper than I remember, more rich. But it sounded weary.

But weary of what I wasn't sure.

"Yeah." I chuckled hesitantly.

I remembered suddenly, what I should have remembered before. I felt my heart sink at the realization.

He wouldn't have been here for me.

He was here for Nina.

I was just in the way.

_Again_.

I could break this cycle. In fact I would break this cycle.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you." I got up, but before I could move away he was up, against quicker than I would have thought possible, and in front of me. His fingers on my chin lifted me up to look at him.

His eyes were molten with something, but they were so captivating. And familiar. So incredibly familiar, it was like I'd been looking into them for weeks.

"Don't go." He spoke carefully and slowly and then ran his fingers over the slowly forming bruises on my shoulder. His eyes tightened.

"I don't want to intrude."

"What?" He looked at me curiously, completely oblivious fingers still tracing the redness, softening and healing as they went.

I groaned lightly, I didn't want to have to say it. But it looked like I was going to have to.

"I-Well, I assumed you had plans with Nina so…" His eyes lightened for a moment and I could almost see the cogs and wheels of his brain turning as he processed what I had just said.

It was a long time before he said anything but I waited patiently. Jared was so _different_. And it was puzzling.

How could he change so much in three weeks? Was this what Paul had meant? That I wouldn't let him go? I had, I had done all I could have to let him go.

Did this mean he was still- _interested_ in maintaining our friendship? It had hung on such a delicate balance. And then he had changed everything.

But now he was back.

"I guess I do." The words were said carefully, as if he was measuring my reaction. I felt everything shut down at that. The hope that had been slowly building flushed out of me as I exhaled with a soft gasp.

"But I'd rather have plans with you."

What?

"What?" This was new.

"Kim, I want you back in my life." He couldn't do this. Even though I had hoped, I couldn't go through this again. I couldn't trust him not to change his mind.

I didn't even know what he meant by that.

"What?" Did this mean he wanted to be friends…or whatever we were before again? I wasn't sure, I was barely resisting him as it was, repeated exposure wasn't good for me. It made me want things I couldn't have.

"I need to see you."

"I don't know, Jared." The disappointment on his face was excruciating and I felt myself giving in before I could even find the will to stay firm.

"Kim, I'll be good. I won't-I can handle it." He sounded so sincere but the words were so hard to digest after our time apart. It hurt, that he was so secure in knowing that Nina was for him, especially when every time he was near me it felt like my heart was about to take flight and my knees were barely keeping me upright.

I wanted to believe him, to believe in myself to keep the distance that he had placed between us but there was this small part of me that knew better. That knew he could change his mind again; that I was temporary. But there was something there, I had felt it. He had almost kissed me, he couldn't have forgotten about it so soon. Not when I thought about it so often.

"What about before-" He moved closer suddenly and his heated grip on my waist derailed my train of thought.

"That stuff doesn't matter anymore. I was a such a _fucking_ idiot." His words cut through the air like lightening and I could feel the moment evaporating faster than I could catch the strands. It felt like he had slapped me.

I was just a _distraction_.

I hated that word; I wanted to expel it from existence. The demeaning connotations rained down on my head as I watched him take another step back and then another until he was leaning against the lockers; fists clenched.

"What do you want from me?"

He looked up at me.

"I want to be your friend."

My heart shattered at the ease at which that confession tumbled from his lips. But I held strong.

"And that's all?"

He didn't reply. He hadn't changed. He just wanted me on the side, I was an appetizer to him. I'd never be the main course. This was everything it wasn't supposed to be.

Little girls didn't dream about prince charming galloping up on his white steed just for the weekend. And I neither did I.

"I won't be _that_ for you." He shoved his head against the lockers as if he wanted to move forward, towards me, as if everything in him was straining but his thoughts, whatever he was telling himself right now was keeping him back.

I waited. I waited too long for a response.

But it never came.

So I helped him.

"I won't make you choose." He looked at me with renewed hope and I would have given anything to stop there but I knew, I knew that I would never be content with sharing him.

I didn't know how.

"Goodbye, Jared." I kept my gaze still, on the floor, away from him. As far away from him as possible, but he stepped into me. He pushed me back, his presence alone powerful enough to make me back peddle hastily.

Proximity to him was a poor idea for me as well.

"No." He ground out the words, desperately and when I met his gaze, the look there was half-crazed.

I wanted to deny him but a traitorous thought entered my mind. He was good protection. I needed that. As selfish as it was, Jared was safe. And I didn't have a lot of security in my life.

Could I risk him though? He wasn't any sort of protection from the supernatural, as powerful as he seemed now. But he was company and I wouldn't be alone.

I couldn't be alone, Dr. Cullen had made that clear.

What if we were friends? I tried the word out. It was slightly bitter but with practice I felt like I could stomach the taste.

He could help me, I just had to be his friend. But I had to be careful, it would be so easy to fall back into him, to forget that he wasn't mine. But it was necessary, he could keep me safe; not from everything but at the very least, from Paul. And it would satisfy him, at least partially.

Stomach tight, I let the word fall from my lips, regretting it before it was even realized. I would rue the day I made this decision. I traced his defined cheekbones which disappeared under unruly hair; his arms were tense ropes of muscle, wound tight. He sinfully gorgeous and he knew how to use it.

I wasn't sure I'd last a week under this facade. But I had to try. I wouldn't be cast aside again. As long as we maintained our distance our relationship was safe.

"Friendship."

"What?"

"That's all I've got to offer, take it or leave it." He paused, calculative and I counted down in my head. He had five seconds.

_Five_,

_Four_,

_Three,_

_Two,_

_On-_

"Deal." He looked as grim as I felt. I traced my eyes over his figure: equal parts menacing and dangerous. As I stuck out my hand, a sick flutter passed through my stomach, and I took in his tense, virulent hand that wrapped gently around my own.

Jared before he disappeared was easier to read. This new Jared, all sharp angles and frustration was far more convoluted.

The power in his grip stunned me for a second and a flicker of fear darted through me as I took in the strength of his fingers alone. He could never find out how selfish and manipulative I was. I had to be careful

A question floated through my mind as I offered him a tentative smile.

Would I ever be able to stop using him?


	10. Love The Way I Lie

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's note: I'm so sorry! School just took over my life for a week or two and midterms were a bit brutal. I finally got to bed before 4 for the first time last night. It was glorious. But here is an update and I hope you like it. Things are going to get rather interesting from here on out.

Please read and review and I promise, promise promise the next update will be up soon!

-Savanasi

Chapter 10: Love The Way I Lie

_So lost in the moments__  
__When you're in 'em__  
__It's the rage that took over__  
__It controls you both__  
__So they say it's best__  
__To go your separate ways_

_-Love The Way You Lie, Eminem Feat. Rihanna_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone going off and loudly. I leapt for it on the stand and answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"Good morning." _Jared_.

"Jared?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, um-what's up?" Why was he calling? I hadn't told him we'd meet up. We'd just had a vague sort of reconciliation.

Then he'd walked me home, mostly in silence and then left and I hadn't seen him again since. I hadn't ventured out of the woods to see Billy, it had been dark and I was nervous about being out in the woods alone.

"How do you feel about breakfast in ten?" I sat up at this. Could we do this so fast? I mean we'd just started talking after three weeks but at the same time, part of me was dying to know where he'd been and we needed to rekindle some sort of friendship. I needed him to keep Paul away and just-sometimes I missed having people around.

"Make it thirty?"

"Done." He hung up before I could ask where but there was no way I was going to let him drive me. I needed to be able to get away if it was too much-or if I heard from Dr. Cullen. I know he said that I wouldn't be able to see my parents soon but you never know.

I texted him.

_Where? I'll meet you?_

_Don't sweat it, I'll pick you up._

_I have errands to run, I'll meet you._

There was nothing in response so I went to shower. When I came back I heard a ping from my phone in the corner.

_Alright, fine. Barney's at seven."_

I smirked in triumph.

Things were turning up.

* * *

The restaurant was busy, chairs bustling with people but the walls were warm and the view was spectacular. Barney's was located just outside La Plush beach, over a cliff and the sun had risen to a glorious day.

I could see Jared's tall form stretched out into a chair two sizes too small for him, by the window in the back.

I walked over slowly.

"Hey Jared." He stood up, gracefully unfolding himself and then gestured to the seat in front of him.

I sat, curiosity piqued. This was different.

"How are you?" He leaned forward, head resting on his left hand, his fingers brushing the bottom of his chin.

"I'm okay." I paused, unsure of what to say. I guessed I could I always go with the usual.

"How're you?" His eyes darkened for a second, and he almost seemed irritated.

"You look tired." He said, ignoring my question and I fought to keep from looking at my reflection in the butter knife on the table.

"You sure know how to compliment a lady, "I responded dryly before flipping my menu open. If he was going to avoid me, then it was only fair I do the same.

"Kim, that's not what I meant."

"Mmhmm," I never lifted my eyes above the Florentine omlette that apparently came with spinach, bacon, swiss and-

"Will you put down the menu?" His voice was lower, tenser. I felt my arms dropping, as if independent from my body and I just stopped myself.

"I'm choosing an entrée."

He exhaled loudly and then I felt the laminated plastic disappear from my hands. I winced as the edge cut my palm, but I curled my fingers around so he wouldn't see.

"You said you would try." He ground out, before dropping the menu noiselessly on top of his own.

"I am-I'm here, aren't I?" What was he talking about? I'd been perfectly pleasant-okay perhaps the menu thing had been a bit uncharacteristic but he'd been so direct and I knew I looked decidedly less composed than usual. But it had been a hard few weeks; superficialities had become permanent back burner fixtures.

"You're lying."

"About what? We haven't even talked about anything!" What _was_ he talking about? This was ridiculous—two minutes and we were at each others throats.

"You're not okay." _Oh_. And all of a sudden I felt a rush of warm thread across my stomach, twisting and turning as it went.

"Oh." He was sweet—confused and complicated but sweet all the same.

"Yeah, oh."

"We'll don't worry, I'm fine. Just—let's just have a nice breakfast, okay?" I looked at him, my eyes pleading. I couldn't do this right now, not with him. I just wanted some normality and I couldn't bare his pity. It was the one thing I couldn't take from him.

He seemed to deflate and his eyes dimmed a bit but then he handed my menu back slowly, and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He looked at me for affirmation and I smiled brightly, trying to reassure him.

"So, what're you thinking of getting?" He laughed at that before gesturing to the entire breakfast menu.

"Everything?"

I laughed loudly at that and he seemed oddly pleased with himself. Before I could reply our waiter arrived at the table.

"Welcome to Barney's, guys! Can I get you started off with something to drink?" The waiter was young, probably mid thirties, his brunette locks swept to one side.

Jared motioned to me with his head.

"I'll have a vanilla latte?" Tim, a quick glance at his name tag filled me in, nodded before jotting down a black coffee for Jared and then disappeared, leaving the smell of slightly burnt cheese and fresh bacon in his wake.

"I heard you weren't in school." Jared said, suddenly, and then sat back, his eyes focused on me.

"No—personal reasons, but then again I could say the same about you." A flash of annoyance crossed his face but he smoothly slid back into nonchalance.

"Just some family stuff."

I raised my eyebrows at that but he didn't seem up to talking about it. I decided not to pry.

"I'm going back though." He said abruptly. I sat up slightly higher in my seat, my eye catching a glorious wave crash onto the pebbly shore.

"Where?"

"School" He clarified and I nodded.

"I started on Monday." I said, and he looked at me curiously.

"Yesterday was your first day?"

I nodded. As I thought back to it and it seemed like forever ago now but Paul's face leered at me from the past and I shuddered in the present.

He was unnerving. I rubbed my upper arms, ghosting over the bruises that were a soulful burgundy now.

Jared's eyes narrowed and I watched him follow my movements, his fists clenching on the table.

I stopped abruptly, putting my arms down as the realization struck. _That_'s what he'd been talking about.

_Paul_.

I felt like such an idiot, an ungrateful idiot to boot.

"Jared? I'm sorry, you're right. I lied earlier."

He waited, silent and watching.

"Paul, he's just so—I mean I just don't know what I did to upset him." I looked up at him and it wasn't vindication that was riding his eyebrows but surprise as if that wasn't what he was expecting. He dulled it down quickly, his mouth tightening into a single deadly line.

" You didn't do anything." He replied firmly but it seemed as if that was all I was getting. But there was more there, I knew there was.

"Jared he was talking about you before—just before." I hastily supplemented as I saw his fists forming again against the table top.

"What did he say?" His eyes were dark again, hooded even and as he leaned back I caught the women at the next table eyeing him. She tossed me an odd look half way through jealousy and concern, but I just offered her a shrug.

"He said—it's going to sound weird but he was saying that I wouldn't let you change?" His face stayed in that same tense, almost callous position but one of his hands jumped to his scalp rubbing the hair there in quick, angry passes.

He inhaled once and then exhaled.

"He's just messing with you." I didn't believe that for a second, but Jared didn't seem to want to say anything else. I tried a different route.

"Jared, I know Paul's your friend but—he can't just do that to someone and not expect there to be consequences."

"Trust me, there are." "His response was quick and furious and I felt my heart pick up, the lubdub so loud, so unbearably loud.

For a moment, I saw Jared almost withdraw, his eyes softened and he half reached across the table for my hand. I followed the gorgeous, angular fingers glide across the table, purposeful and I was conflicted. Part of me wanted to move my hand towards him, feel as he did and then the other half knew that it would only lead to more tension between us. We needed foundations before we could build bridges.

And right now the concrete was still wet.

He seemed to realize the same thing I did and changed tracks at the last minute. He skirted the edges of my fingers and picked up the ceramic water pitcher at the edge of the table.

"Water?" He offered, smiling almost sheepishly and I nodded, glad for the moment of levity.

"Jared, I have to report this." His hand trembled visibly and I jumped to steady my glass without thinking.

The icy water, infused with lemon missed my glass but covered my hands and I felt the citric acid start to burn my cut.

I winced without thinking.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, hastily mopping up the mess with his napkin, thankfully he missed my expression and I quickly withdrew my hand, massaging around the cut lightly under the table.

"It's fine." I said.

"Kim, let me talk to him, okay?" I sat back, impassively, I was going to need a little more before I would just let him go like that. I couldn't add Paul to the list of monsters in my closet.

"Do you really think that'll work?" I asked, dubiously.

"I don't know but, look he's going through some stuff and he's a good guy." I nodded, everyone made mistakes but this was the second time he'd threatened me.

"I believe you." Jared looked up, surprised but I just smiled encouragingly. Perhaps Nina wasn't so quick to compromise. But my father had always told me that passionate people were the best kind because at least they cared about something.

And Paul was certainly…well, he was obstinate to say the least.

"But?" I smiled ruefully at that.

"But, I can't walk around worried about him." I finished, and shrugged. I didn't think Paul would do anything again, at least not any time soon but it was time to make sure.

"You don't have to worry." And here it comes. I felt terrible then suddenly, like I was using him—I mean I was but it had seemed more innocent when I wasn't conning him into helping me out.

I mean this was too easy for me. If he got hurt defending me then—well I'd have to deal with that later because no matter how much I didn't like it, I needed Jared. At least for a little while, until I figured out a way to get Paul off my back.

"I've got your back." He said simply and I smiled gratefully, hating myself for it. But the dark glint in his eyes as he poured me another cup of water told me that maybe he knew what I was doing. I shivered at that.

He set down the pitcher with ease, and I watched as the veins in his forearms thrummed as they placed the glass on the table. He was beautiful, and he wasn't mine. I had to remember that. No matter how this breakfast looked it was just—it wasn't what I wanted it to be.

But I knew better, besides, if he ever found out how I was using him, he'd never speak to me again.

I felt guilty about it, I really did. Ordinarily I'd find another way, but there were no options, at least none that I could think of right now.

I tried to lie to myself, that I would avoid Paul, I'd find a way to make sure that I didn't need to take Jared up on his offer, but I knew, I knew if I really needed him he'd do it. And that scared me, because I didn't think I could take losing him too.

But Paul was a threat and one that I couldn't find away around. He just kept cropping up. Thankfully I thought my days of running into him were over. He wasn't in school any longer, he'd graduated the year before, and now worked a mechanic shop in La Push.

I'd seen him sometimes, they did good work, and my father used to take us there when our oil needed changing. He always paid more than they required, warding off their reluctance to accept with promises that if he'd gone anywhere in the city it would have cost him twice what he was paying them.

I'd never spoken to Paul but he'd never seemed openly hostile until now.

There must be some connection but I just couldn't see it.

I'd have to investigate that later, I had bigger problems.

"What can I get you folks to eat?" Tim was back, a foaming vanilla latte in his right hand.

* * *

The rest of the meal had gone well, we'd talked about school, steered clear of Nina and even joked around a little. I'd made him let me treat as a thank you for yesterday and eventually he conceded.

But as our cars pulled up next to each other in front of the administration building, dread began to tug at my stomach.

Our little breakfast adventure had been so untouched after our initial foray into yesterday and now reality was starting set back in.

I watched as his friends ran up to him, four guys from the basketball team pounding him on the back and I could hear the welcome backs from here.

My own door was depressingly silent but if I thought about it carefully, so was my life recently.

I got out quickly, taking time to double check that my messenger bag had all my books before walking past his car quickly.

I looked over my shoulder and there he was, laughing and joking and for a moment looking so young that all the changes from yesterday seemed to evaporate.

He looked so untouchable from here and I felt that connection-that friendship we'd been building slip through my fingers. We were worlds apart. And suddenly I felt unsure of the promise he'd made.

How much could I really depend on him?

As I swung bag up he turned and caught my gaze. He tilted his head a little—a small salute for a goodbye—and I smiled softly, before walking into the building alone. I steadied myself, it seemed that I would be looking after myself.

But it was better this way, I didn't want him to be involved. My world was too dangerous. I wasn't good for him.

And so I made a decision, I'd lie. Because that's who I was but if it kept him away from Paul and out of trouble then that was okay.

Because I'd seen how light he'd looked with his friends, so careless and happy and I wanted that for him, more than anything.

So I'd be his friend but this game I was playing him, it was done. I couldn't use him, not anymore. I'd find away to deal with Paul on my own. Besides it wasn't like I would see him soon anyway.

I turned around the corner and looked down the long hallway, bustling with students grabbing their books for homeroom. But through crowd I could make out two figures by my locker, pressed into the metal.

And my heart lurched sickeningly as I saw Tracey Russet twined around Paul her manicured fingers pressing into his bicep.

He looked up at me suddenly, and I froze, my skin prickling at the back of my neck.

I shook my hair over my face and made a quick b-line for the hallway on my right and opted to go the long way to math.

It seemed I'd have to try to avoid him sooner than I thought.


	11. Teenage Dirtbag

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: See, I'm keeping my promise, two chapters in two days! You guys are fantastic with the reviews, I'm so so so pleased. Let me know what you think of this one. It's the start of another week of school today so I'll try to post again before Friday, but no promises, if not though definitely at least one update over the weekend!

Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy it!

-Savanasi

Chapter 11: Teenage Dirtbag

_Lo and behold__  
__she's walking over to me.__  
__This must be fake__  
__My lip starts to shake__  
__How does she know who I am?__  
__And why does she give a damn about me?_

-Teenage Dirtbag, Wheatus

* * *

In geometry we studied smaller denominations of angles, arc minutes and arc seconds. It was interesting but I found myself drifting, my gaze constantly shifting towards Jared. His gaze was focused forward but every time I turned to look at him, it looked like he moved, as if he'd been watching me too. It was bizarre.

Tracey was two rows ahead, decked out in a lavender sweater and jeans that rode low on her hips. She'd curled her hair today and smacked her gum loudly.

I pulled my eraser to me and as I opened my hand the long streak of my plastic-cut earlier caught my eye. It was bigger than I remembered but it looked like it was closed up.

There was a little blood smeared around the edges.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle a little, and I switched my gaze to Jared's and this time I met his gaze. I discretely wrapped my hand around the eraser and flipped my gaze forward.

Arc minutes.

I needed to focus on arc minutes.

The bell rang, ringing three times and I hastily shoved my books and stationary into my bag before standing up. Jared was still seated, his form casually sprawled across his desk like usual. His shirts were tighter, as if he'd grown so quickly that they hadn't had time to stretch to fit him.

His gaze was narrowed on the door and I looked up to meet his vantage point but no one was in there.

Tracey left the room and I stood to follow her.

"See you later, Jared." I offered quietly and he instantly softened. It was an incredibly effect. His warm brown eye passed over me and I felt a light thrill run through me.

"Count on it." He stood and I noticed for the first time in a while how tall he was. How much _taller_ he was.

I backed out of the room quickly, unnerved and not trusting my feelings at the moment. I was getting sucked back in. I needed to remember that we were just friends and no matter how much I wanted it, nothing else was an option, at least not right now.

I had English after that—A.P. Language Composition which Jared was thankfully absent from, I needed a break.

Nina Russet, however, wasn't.

She sat in front of me and the moment I saw her, I felt the guilt start to creep back into my system and grounding my decision to maintain a platonic relationship with Jared.

"Kim! Hey, how are you?" She was exuberant.

"I'm fine, and you?" I offered her the brightest smile I had in my arsenal but she didn't seem to bear any ill will towards me so I assumed that Jared never told her about us. Because there wasn't an us—I reminded myself.

"Great, you've been gone for like for_ever_. Where've you been?" She looked up at me expectantly but I just sat down and shrugged.

"Just some family stuff," I borrowed and then started asking her about the English assignment. It was an obvious deflection but thankfully she took it and then turned to face forward when Anabelle Summers sat down next to her.

I pulled out my notebook and pass up my assignment, settling into what I'm sure would be another listless class on the wonders of the thesis statement.

But Mr. Route took a different approach this morning.

"So I know you've probably all forgotten about this but we're about to hit the end of first couple weeks of class for the new semester and I like to catch up with your parents—keep them posted on your success in this class. So I'm passing down invitations for your parents and I'd like them delivered."

He paused and smirked up at the class.

"And if they don't reach their intended candidates, I'm also sending a supplementary letter by mail so don't get too clever. " There were a few scattered chuckles at that he and nodded before returning to his desk.

I felt an uncomfortable tugging at my stomach. I didn't have anyone to deliver my note to.

I opened the neatly folded envelope and pulled out the neatly typed paper inside, folded three times.

It was addressed to my parents.

Just seeing their name felt like someone was punching me in the gut and I blinked hard. I had to remember that they were here; they just couldn't be _here_ right now.

It felt like all I was doing these days was waiting—waiting for my parents, waiting for Jared. When would things actually start happening?

I moved my finger across the type 12 Times New Roman, tracing the letters of their names—I missed them so suddenly and so acutely, it was like a hand had reached into my stomach and grabbed my organs, twisting them so tightly and profoundly that I couldn't breathe.

It was torment, it was—

"Kim?" I jerked up and saw Mr. Route and quite a few members of the class looking at me.

"Yes?" I responded shakily.

"Is everything alright?" I nodded mutely; resisting the urge to brush my hand across my cheek to make sure it was dry.

"Then if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to hear your thesis statement?" I had a feeling he'd said this more than once so I mumbled a quick yes, and then began reading.

He nodded after I finished, commenting on the structure, or the grammar or something but I wasn't really paying attention, I just couldn't keep my eyes off their names.

John and Lucy Connweller.

* * *

The hallways were packed with students rushing to their lockers for lunch and I was just heading over to grab my lunch money from my locker when I saw them. Nina and Jared against the lockers pressed against each other.

I stopped in my tracks, wincing as someone pushed me roughly from behind. I heard an apology tossed form over their shoulder but I nodded, numb and frozen.

They fit so perfectly. Nina was taller than I was and she had her head tucked into his shoulder, his legs were splayed slightly so that she could fit in between them. His hands were running up and down her sides. She laughed at something he said.

I took another step back, and then another and before I knew it I was at the library, in the classics section.

I needed a break.

I sat down ignoring my stomach protesting the lack of food and focused on the books I laid out in front of me. I'd been neglecting my homework a little bit and it was time to get ahead. I wasn't sure what the upcoming weeks would bring but I needed to make sure I was going to graduate on time.

I tugged my geometry book towards me and I had just written down the first problem when the chair across from me pulled out.

I looked up, startled.

It was Jared.

"Hey, you okay?" He didn't sit but just stood there.

"I'm fine—what're you doing here?"

"You didn't come to your locker." I felt my cheeks heat up but I just nodded, tilting my head.

"So?"

"I saw you in the hallway and then you just left and I figured it was me—and well," He fumbled for a moment and then stopped.

He looked so forlorn and apologetic that I couldn't help but smile.

"Not everything's about _you_ Jared." I winked at him playfully and he smirked.

"You'd be surprised."

"Whatever." I shot back before motioning towards the seat in front of me. He just shifted his bag a little higher on his shoulders before shaking his head.

"Sorry, I have-uh I have plans." He gave me a half smile but I just waved him off.

"Oh, that's fine." He just stood there as if waiting there for something.

"I'm _fine_ Jared." I rolled my eyes at him and he seemed satisfied but before he could leave completely and I could stop myself.

"Thanks for checking though." He paused in his retreat and shot a warm look over his shoulder. I smiled and I felt his gaze run all the way through me and just like that, I fell for him all over again.

But then he left, slowly but surely and I saw Nina outside waiting for him.

And as I watched them intertwine their hands, I felt a little piece of me die.

Not a big piece, just that tiny part of you that hopes for something more, despite all the facts telling you otherwise.

And I dropped my head to the table. But then I brushed against leather and I looked up in surprise and there was my wallet.

I stood up quickly but Jared was gone.

I had no idea how he knew what I'd needed or what my combination as but I the warmth spread through me again and that little piece flared back to life.

I pulled my calculator towards me again and started punching in numbers.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly and I had just finished art. I was dilly-dallying, avoiding my locker until most people had emptied out. I didn't want to run into anyone.

I had just left art when Mr. Route called out my name.

"Kim! You left this in class." He handed me the invitation that must have fallen out of my binder. I grabbed it from him, trying to calm myself down. It didn't mean anything that I had forgotten it, it was just an accident.

But every time I forgot them it felt like they were disappearing faster and faster and too soon it would be like they never existed.

"Sorry about that." I smiled at him, best I could.

"Kim, you have nothing to worry about, you've been doing very well." I nodded at that and then took the plunge, it was now or never.

"Mr. Route, it's not that, it's just my parents won't be in town for a while." He looked at me curiously.

"Oh well, that's fine, just let me know when they'll be back and we'll schedule something, okay?"

That was just it though, it could be years before I saw them again, let alone took them in for a parent-teacher conference.

"They won't be back—I mean I don't know when they'll be—maybe we could just cancel this one?" He just laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do Kim, I've got to meet with them at least once this year."

My heart sunk and I just nodded unsure and desperate. I had no idea what I was going to do but at least there was some time.

I'd think of something, I always did.

Walking without thinking I ended up at my locker but thankfully no one was there and so I grabbed my books—all of them. I pulled out the decorations and then picture of my parents and stacked it all high. I was going to invest in a bigger back pack.

If I was going to avoid my locker, I needed to make sure I had all my stuff.

And so I headed to the parking lot and dumped my books into the car and then carefully placed the picture of my parents onto the windshield.

Time to go home, _finally_.

The house was empty, naturally, but I didn't even stop inside, just parked in the garage, hopped out and headed to the woods. I needed some Billy time.

Some major Billy time.

The woods were quiet, the trees swaying slowly in the January breeze. And I sat there on the floor and just breathed with them.

Billy never showed up but it was refreshing to know that I could still self-soothe.

As the sun started to sink beneath the horizon, I got up and headed over the to house, unwilling still to stay out after dark and systematically made sure all the windows and doors were fastened tightly and securely.

I cooked a small dish of pasta for myself and set the table for one. I did homework while I ate, refusing the think about the emptiness of the house and then later when the trees banged against each other, their branches scratching and clawing in the rainstorm that struck La Push, I bunkered down in my bed, covers over my head.

The window faced me and I could the see the rain making tracks down the glass surface and so counting the drops, I fell asleep slowly and shakily, waking up with every crash.

But there was no one to comfort me now so I just stayed there too afraid to get out of bed to turn on the lights and too determined to make it through to prove to myself that I could.

Finally around two or three I must have passed out because when I opened my eyes again, the skies were a brilliant cerulean and the clouds were nonexistent.

By seven, I was dressed and ready to go a new backpack on my shoulders, packed to the brim with all my books for the day and a special lunch that I readied myself so that I could avoid the cafeteria.

The cut on my palm had scabbed over completely and I wiped it down with Neosporin to make sure it wouldn't scar.

I tucked my feet into black Burberry rain boots and pulled a plain umbrella from the side closet by the door.

I decided to drive, on account of the rather large load I'd be carrying to school from now, but I parked as far away from class as I could. It was early still and the hallways were pretty quiet so I walked slowly but a chatter of voices to my left distracted me.

"Dude, did you hear about West coming back?" It was Martin Scout, he was captain of the basketball team. I knew Jared had been on it all of his years here but I wasn't aware that Paul used to play.

"Yeah man, I never thought he'd finish up." Another voice, Stuart, I thought, Stuart something.

"I heard he was on Russet though, I don't think it's the books that brought him back." Snickering erupted and I walked past them, having heard enough. Eavesdropping, no matter how often I did it, wasn't something to be proud of.

But it definitely explained a lot. If Paul was coming back to school for Tracey then that might explain some of his behavior. Maybe he found out about what Jared and I had done and he was looking out for Nina? But then Tracey had done her fair share of screwing around with Jared but maybe Paul didn't know about that—or didn't care.

Still at least I had something to go on now.

I walked passed my locker and snuck into homeroom which was thankfully empty. I pulled out my sketchbooks and drew arbitrary lines, not paying attention but before I knew it, Billy was staring back at me, eyes soulful and melancholy.

I'd find him today, I decided. It wasn't like he could just disappear.

* * *

Lunch came quickly but I was prepared this time and snuck out past the hallway where Paul and Tracey were locked at the lips against my locker and out onto the multipurpose field—our school was too small to have a proper football stadium—or team. But at least the bleachers were mostly empty.

I sat down and pulled out my sandwich bag when a shadow fell over me. I felt my heart stutter to a halt but when I looked up it was just Miss M.

"Hey Kim, what're you doing way out here?" She sat on the plank above me and rested her hands against the wood.

"Just thought I'd grab some air for lunch; it's a nice day." I smiled up at her but it must not have been as convincing as I'd thought.

"Are you sure everything is all right? I see you on your own a great deal." She leaned forward. "I don't want to seem preachy Kim, but it's healthy to socialize at your age."

I knew her intentions were well meant but at this moment in time all I could think about was how poorly timed this conversation was.

But I had an idea to distract her with.

"I guess there has been something bothering me." I admitted softly and she bought it eagerly, I think she'd been waiting for a chance to help me out for a long time.

I almost felt bad for diverting her attention but my plight was honest, I really wasn't sure what to do.

"Mr. Route wants to have parent-teacher conferences, Miss M. but my parents won't be back in town for a long while. I just don't think they'd have time but he doesn't seem to want to make an exception for me." I looked up at her pleadingly but had to look away. The sadness in her gaze as she reached a hand over to rest on my shoulder was hard to bare.

I didn't want her sympathy, I just wanted a solution.

"Kim, I'm sure your parents would make the time for this—" but I shook my head to stall her in her spot.

"It's not that they don't want to make time, Miss M., it's just that they won't be around, they're traveling so much these days. Not that I mind, it's great being able to paint all day at home." I added lightly, hoping to dilute the gravity of the moment.

She reluctantly smiled at that.

"I don't know how much I can help but I'll talk to him, okay?" I nodded, and gratefully squeezed the hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, you're really helping me out." She nodded and then got up.

"Well, I've got to go scout around for the "drudge of America's Youth"." She knocked me in the side lightly and I laughed.

But as I watched her receding back, her steps light and determined, I felt the quiet start to overwhelm me. I'd never had someone to sit with at lunch, nor anyone to be so concerned for me.

I headed off the field, tossing the remains of my sandwich into the garbage but even from here I could see Arabella Summers and Stuart something necking underneath the bleachers. I skirted the edges, running a bit to hasten my trek but they never looked up, too consumed in each other.

I felt my legs quivering after a few minutes and I slowed down considerably. My backpack was starting to weigh me down and I shrugged it higher, trying to ease the tension across my shoulders.

I made it back to the hallway, my arms tired and my legs even worse. Nina was at her locker, her eyes scowling and Jared was leaning against it, one hand rubbing his head, irritated. He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt over loose denim, and as he lifted his arm back to his head, rubbing back and forth, back and forth, a sliver of his back was exposed and I traced the fantastically ochre skin hungrily. He was beautiful.

An elbow jammed into my spine and I turned around abruptly.

"_What_ are you looking at, Kim?" Tracey sneered, her mouth bruised. Paul was nowhere to be seen but I had a feeling he wouldn't be away from her for too long. I had to get away and preferably before Jared saw me. I didn't want to get caught ogling him. It was too humiliating.

"Nothing; just working out a geometry problem."

"I'm sure." She looked up and her face twisted a little, she must have seen the contention in her sister's face. Even from here we could hear her aggravated huffs as she slammed books into her locker.

"Did you do that?" She asked; her voice rough and her eyes serious. I shook my head mutely.

"I don't know what you're talking about—but I have class, so…" I trailed off but she just shoved me into the girls' bathroom.

Inwardly I felt the relief flood through me; at least Paul wouldn't be able to get to me here—but then again, I thought as my heart sank a little, neither would Jared.

"Stay away from him. Got it?" She pushed me hard and I winced as my shoulder struck the metal paper towel dispenser, squishing the freshly healing bruises from yesterday.

I pushed her hand off of me with bravado I did not feel and tried to straighten up.

"Jared and I are just friends. Whatever is going on between them, it isn't my fault." I tried to speak slowly, trying to get through to her but she just tossed her curls and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever is going on between _you_ two isn't helping so cut it the _hell_ out." She had a point, not that I would tell her.

"Just leave me alone, Tracey." I pushed past her and just made it to the door when she spoke again.

"You may think you've got everyone fooled, Kim, but if they break up, it's on your head. I hope you know that."

Ignoring the shivers that wrecked down my back at the deadly promise in her voice, I walked out without looking back.


	12. Animal

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Man I'm being really really prolific these days. ;) Hope you're enjoying the read, thanks for the awesome positive response. I love reading your reviews.

Keep 'em coming!

-S

Chapter 12: Animal

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track__  
__I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride__  
__Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

-Animal, Nickelback

The rest of the day passed quickly and quietly after that, in the way that only Tuesday afternoon classes can and before I knew it I was outside, by my car staring wistfully at Jared's truck. Nina was sitting in the bed, her legs wrapper around his waist and he was rubbing soothing fingers up and down her spine as she sobbed into him.

And I remembered that touch, and for a moment it was almost like he was rubbing those fingers down my own back, and I closed my eyes, _pretending_ and it soothed my own nerves. Not a whole lot but enough to let me peel my eyes away from the intimate scene and get into my car. I closed the door, eyes pressed firmly forward and backed quietly out of the lot. I didn't look in the rearview mirror.

The woods passed by me on the open road, the twining branches reach up and up and up. Their greens were blends of emerald and vermillion and it was soothing to watch the peacefully butter-yellow sunlight drift over the leaves. I let the car slow down a little as a few more cars appeared in my windshield.

There was some kind of disturbance up ahead. Police sirens started up a few meters ahead and I felt my heart pulse with them.

Something was wrong.

The cars and I had slowed to a stop now and I could see the women ahead of me lean her head of her window, trying to see what was causing the delay.

A man in his forties with pale skin and rich brown locks walked up to her car, the star on his uniform for Chief of Police blazing proudly in the light.

Chief Swan.

He spent a moment talking to the red Honda Civic up ahead and then headed down the line to me. His eye brows went up a little at the make of my car but nothing else about his face was literate.

"Afternoon, Miss." He tipped his cap a little before leaning down into my window. I back away a little out of habit.

"What's holding us up?" His lips tightened a little.

"There's been an accident, details are still foggy but it seems that one of the men was bitten by some sort of animal." _Animal_. That didn't sound right, but it couldn't be a—

"Nothing to worry about, just make sure you stay indoors tonight." I nodded faintly and smiled but my mind was on autopilot.

He smacked the top of my car as he stood up and directed me into the oncoming lane and motioned for me to go on. I passed the exit for my own house though and switched gears. I was going to pay the Cullen's a little visit.

The house was the same as it had been the last time I was here, the impressive wooden structure curving around windows and windows. I parked my car across the street and made my way up the serpentine pathway that was lined with graying cobblestones of various sizes.

I rang the doorbell but seemingly before it could even begin to ring, the door was opened.

A large, incredibly well built man with curly brunette hair cut boyishly short answered the door. His expensive Gucci polo reeked of wealth and I could only assume he was another Cullen.

"What up?. His eyes twinkled as he smiled brightly, revealing perfectly set white teeth.

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Cullen?" I took a step back; he was really, _really_ big. I mean almost bigger than Jared big.

"I dunno, you're a little young for his tastes." He guffawed loudly and I couldn't help but be mildly amused. It had been a while since I'd been around someone so—so good humored.

"I'm Kim, Kim Connweller." He sobered up a little but the twinkle never left his eyes.

"I'm James, James Bond." I rolled my eyes at him and he waved me in.

"Just messing, I'm Emmet." He extended a hand and then swiped it back before I got grab it.

"Too slow, human, too slow." I smiled faintly but I started to realize how poor of an idea this was. A man was just killed and I walked right into the lion's den.

But I had to know if it had to do with my parents.

Dr. Cullen was already in the foyer.

"Excuse Emmet, Kim. He forgets his age, sometimes." He extended a hand in greeting and I shook it, don't my best to resist putting all my force into the marble-skin to see if I could bend it.

"He's endearing." I said, as diplomatically as possible but even Dr. Cullen cracked a smile.

"That he is. Now what can I do for you?" We sat down in the lounge; the expensive upholstery was surprisingly soft.

"There was an accident on the highway, they said it was an animal attack." I watched Dr. Cullen's face but other than the widening of his bizarre golden eyes, there was no reaction.

"When?"

"Perhaps half an hour ago? I don't know the sheriff didn't say—" he stood abruptly, cutting me off. He was pacing, his steps even and silent but there was frustration evident.

"Esme." He muttered quietly, and she appeared in the room almost instantly. I shifted slightly as she reappeared next to me on the couch. She was nice but I was still a little wary of them.

"Go."

Carlisle exited the room speedily and I saw Jasper and Emmet follow him through the open door and another tall youth with burned red hair that was out of control.

"What's going on, Mrs. Cullen?" I turned to her and her luminous eyes passed over me with a great sadness in them.

I took her hand in my own and pressed mind against hers to warm it. She smiled at that and I felt better as if her sadness was tantamount to my own.

The serenity that had surrounded her like a cloud during my last visit returned slowly and then she let out a breath.

"Kim, I'm so sorry—I lost myself for a moment but you must be curious."

I nodded hesitantly and then blushed as my stomach growled.

"And hungry as well, how about we retire to the kitchen and I find you something to eat while I explain." I followed her mutely. I had missed this.

She seated me at the island and poured a glass of chocolate milk for me while she began to open the cupboards, fully stocked with food.

She started to make me a PB and J and I had to blink really hard to clear my vision.

"It wasn't an animal, was it?" I asked, slowly, knowing I didn't want to know the answer.

She shook her head and then looked up at me.

"Kim, it was one of our kind. You must be careful now, I cannot stress how important it is that you stay indoors and away from strangers."

"You're a stranger." I slipped in before I could help it but she just smiled at me warmly.

"I'm the good kind, remember?" She gestured to her eyes.

"Am I safe?" I asked, but she didn't say anything, just finished the sandwich and handed it to me. It wasn't until I'd finished eating and drinking that she started to speak again.

"There is no easy answer, not for you kind. You are always in danger but you are surrounded by good people, Kim. Even if you cannot see it now; we will be your family if you need us." Her hands on the counter trembled as she said it and I hastily rubbed at my eyes, trying to expel the moisture that was building up.

I hugged her then, suddenly and quickly before I could think about how foolish it was but Mrs. Cullen only wrapped her arms around me gently and firmly and rocked me back and forth.

"You are not so alone, Kim." Her voice was somber in my ear but I felt safe then, safer than I had been in a long time.

But there was a part of me that knew that as much as they wanted to help, I wasn't their responsibility.

I had to learn to take care of myself now.

The front door slammed shut then and Mrs. Cullen whipped us around faster than I could see, and I was behind her suddenly.

But it was only Carlisle. The other three were nowhere to be found.

He didn't look at me, only at his wife and the affection there was undeniable. But he didn't say anything, just nodded once and then moved to sit at the counter.

I walked out from behind her and sat next to him.

"Dr. Cullen, who was it?" He didn't look at me but he just shook his head as if he didn't know.

I knew he was lying.

But for the first time, in a long time, I didn't care. Something inside me told me that I didn't want to know. Didn't want to put a face to the monsters that haunted me at night.

Because then it would all be too real.

I left after that, taking the twisting road back down to the highway and into my own neighborhood. The sun was setting so I bypassed the woods, to scared to look for Billy, and too annoyed at my inability to take care of myself to do anything about it.

The house was quiet and empty and all the security cameras were in place and functioning. I doubled checked the windows and door and then climbed into bed, a flashlight gripped in my left hand and my phone in my right and slowly I fell asleep, terrified and alone.

* * *

The next morning dawned gray and foggy and the way to school was quiet. The highways were empty and I got to school in record time, parking my car a little closer this time, too nervous to leave it right by the woods.

Jared's car was absent from the lot but there were quite a few others parked here and there.

The hallways were basically empty but as I walked passed my locker I heard footsteps break out behind me.

"Paul, stop! You'll get in trouble again!" Tracey squealed from behind me and I heard him chuckle roughly. I hastened my pace, trying to get away from them as fast as possible. I knew I shouldn't have gone this way.

"Well look who it is." His voice was gruffer than I remembered and against all my better instincts I turned. Dad had always told me to meet my problems head on.

Time to see if it would pay off.

He was closer now and Tracey was still wrapped around his arm, her fingers manicured and blue.

I stepped back from him.

"Kimmy, have you been avoiding me?" He was closer still and I could feel his hands on me, like before, the grip he had on my upper arms tightening and burning.

"No, I have no reason to." I stood my ground proudly, resisting the urge to back peddle as he leaned against my locker, taunting me to ask him to move.

"Somebody grew a backbone." He stepped a little closer, when another set of light footsteps rung out.

Nina. I breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't do anything in front of her.

Tracey and Paul stepped away, disappearing to the left and Nina came up, her face concerned.

"Kim, you okay?" I nodded quickly and planted a smile on my face.

"I'm fine, we were just—talking about the English assignment."

She gave me a disbelieving look.

"Don't tell Jared." The words were out before I could stop them and immediately her eyes narrowed and she took a step forward.

"I wouldn't." I could have hit myself. That was the last thing she needed to hear.

"Right, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking—I'll just go." She nodded imperiously and I scurried out of there.

* * *

I didn't see Paul again until lunch time. I was taking a note to Miss M. and he was pacing by my locker. He must have been waiting for Tracey but as it was the hallway was empty and it was just the two of us.

"Kimmy."

"Paul." I nodded quickly and tried to walk faster but he stepped into my path.

"I will report you." I said curtly, walking around him.

"I don't think you will. You know why, Kimmy?" He stepped in my way again.

I didn't respond, but instead tried stepping back and then around him but he seemed to almost know what I was thinking.

"I think Jared asked you not to."

"I think I already reported you." I said, bluffing because right now that was my only option. I tried to see past him, maybe someone was still on their way to lunch.

But I was empty.

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked suddenly, and he blinked at me lazily, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"I don't need a reason."

"So you're just into bullying little girls half your size. _Great_." I tried to get past him again but this time he just laughed.

"Jared tells me you're not so innocent." It wasn't _true_. Jared wouldn't tell him about us. There was no way. I mean it was nothing; there wasn't even anything to tell. But the gleam in Paul's eyes was too honest, too vindictive. He had to have found out another way.

"You're not good enough for him, Kim." He baited me again but I wasn't taking it, not matter how harshly those words grated against my ego, I wouldn't let it stick.

It didn't matter what he thought, I told myself again, and again. He was just in it for the sick pleasure of torturing me. But I had to find out why, then maybe I could gain some leverage.

Dad had always told me that my mind was my biggest advantage.

Think, Kim, think. Bullies took out their pain on others, so what weakness do you have in common. Paul thinks you have a thing for Jared so maybe he's suffering from his own bout of unrequited love.

And then it hit me, lighting up my mental canvas in gorgeous lavender. He was dating the wrong sister.

"I think maybe you're feeling a little insecure yourself, Paul."

He looked confused so I tried a more direct approach.

"Sure you're dating the right sister?"

His eyes darkened and I could almost shout for victory. Nina it seemed was everyone's favorite, Paul must be trying to keep Jared from hurting her by being with me, and he was dating Tracey for—well I have no idea but I had enough.

"It's not the same is it? Tracey's never going to be her." He stepped forward aggressively but I just skirted back and away from him, turning him around in his distraction.

Miss M's class was behind me, just a few more steps.

"Shut up, Kim."

"Only if you're real nice to me," I cooed, my back against the door now, and as I turned the knob and stepped into the classroom backwards, I let out my parting shot.

"Otherwise I might just let something slip."

He lunged but I was already safe inside.

Miss M. looked up from her desk at the disturbance but I just rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Teenagers and their _drama._"

She laughed, loud and full and ushered me forward and I held out the note for her from the front desk.

And as I sat down, I felt like things were finally, finally going my way.


	13. Straight Face

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: sorry this is so short and so long in coming but it's been BUSY. I'm heading out for a state fair this weekend—SUPER excited but I hope y'all have a wonderful Sunday!

I hope you enjoy the next bit, there's a tad bit of Jared-Kim interaction that I thought was necessary—but the good stuff is still to come.

One of y'all asked if Jared is in love with Nina or Kim and then answer is complicated. Because if you consider where he was at the end of book one, he's probably still pretty determined to do right by Nina but the imprinting has just made it harder. But we'll see how long he lasts, I hear imprinting is pretty distracting. :P

Hope that helps! Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Keep them coming. ;)

-S

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 13: Straight Face

_Maybe I know, somewhere__  
__Deep in my soul__  
__That love never lasts__  
__And we've got to find other ways__  
__To make it alone__  
__Keep a straight face__  
__-The Only Exception, Paramore_

"I got him to agree." Miss M. said, her eyes watching my face carefully.

"What?"

"Mr. Route, I talked to him about your situation—but he still wants to meet your parents at the end of this year. It's the best I could do."

I managed to subdue the relief that was rushing through me. At least for now one of my problems were solved. I would worry about that later—who knows by the end of the year maybe they would be ready. Most likely not—but a girl could hope.

"Thank you, Miss M. You've really helped me out." I stood, pleased and ready to leave. I wanted to head out before Paul decided he wanted another go at me.

"Of course. Kim, my offer's still open, you know?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

I nodded and smiled even though I'd never take her up on it, she knew that as well as I did.

"I'm going to head out now but I'll see you in class tomorrow?" I gave her a quick wave after she nodded in affirmation.

She leaned back in her seat, pulling her laptop towards her and I left the room.

The hallway was deserted but I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. But not matter where I turned, there was no one there.

Shakily, I headed out when a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder. I flinched away as quickly as I could, desperate to get out of the grip but to my complete surprise, the hand fell away easily.

It was Jared.

"Hey." I breathed, trying to get back to my normal respiration pattern. He looked concerned.

"You okay?"

I nodded, rubbing my neck. I'd jumped a little when he'd touched me and it felt like I'd done something to the muscle there.

"I'm fine, you just scared me."

"Sorry," he chuckled before running a hand through his neck. He was wearing a wife beater and jeans today, with white Pumas that had blue swatches across the sides.

There was a shirt draped across his shoulder.

I pointed at it. "Why aren't you wearing your shirt?"

He smirked. "What, you don't like what you see?"

I tried my best to keep my eyes from wandering as I rolled them but he just looked so inviting, the thick chorded muscles on his arms standing out as he flexed playfully.

"I like you better with your clothes on. " I smiled at him and he just laughed loudly. I shifted in my spot, the books in my backpack weighing the straps down. It was uncomfortable to carry it for too long, especially if I wasn't moving.

He followed my movements with his eyes and I could see him start to ask why I was shifting so much so I tried to distract him.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Got some grease from my truck on it, so I'm just leaving it with Nina—her locker's closer than mine." He supplied, guessing my next question.

"I see. Carry on." I gestured in front of me. He paused, however.

"You're not going to take anything out?" He gestured to my own locker.

I shook my head. "No, I already got everything." It wasn't a complete lie. In fact it was pretty damn close to the truth.

He started to spin the combination, his fingers moving almost faster than I could see. But the lock clicked and clicked and then nothing. He tried again.

And then let out a frustrated sigh.

"_Fuck _me." He muttered under his breath.

"Forget the combination?" I asked, laughing lightly. He was adorable when he was irritated, in a dangerous sort of way that made me want to hide in the closet and hide with him in the closet simultaneously.

"Apparently." He looked at me then, smiling. "Can I just leave it in yours?"

"Ye-no." I finished quickly as I remembered why he couldn't. He'd see that there was nothing in there and then all my pretense and patience would be for nothing.

"I promise it won't get any of your stuff dirty."

"It's not that, Jared, I just—I have to go." I walked away quickly. I didn't want to tell him that I'd been avoiding my locker; it would be so humiliating for him to know that I was still struggling with our new boundaries—that I couldn't control my feelings for him when he was doing so well.

I needed to get away before I said something I regretted.

And then I remembered my wallet from yesterday—he knew my combination. I tried to walk faster, determined to get to my car incase he opened my locker—he wouldn't though, would he? That had to be an invasion of privacy!

There was no way the school bylaws would allow for that kind of behavior—then again, I doubted that I would actually report him.

I had just reached my car, swinging my backpack into the back seat when it was lifted from my arms mid air.

"You're lying again." There it was: that disappointment that resonated through me and made me want to beg forgiveness.

"Jared—it's not a big deal, I just get weird about my locker." I turned as I spoke, trying to believe the words as I said them.

"You should've just said that." He said, softly and then an odd look passed over his face and he lifted my backpack a little higher, as if gauging something.

_Oh no._

"What do you have in here, Kim? This is fucking heavy." But he didn't' seem to be exerting much effort into carrying the bag, in face it was dangling off his fingers as if it were full of air.

"Yeah-busy day." I supplemented quickly before trying to grab it back. But he held it just out of reach, distracted, his eyes narrowed and calculative.

"I haven't seen you at your locker." He muttered, his eyes fixing on mine.

"Like I said, busy day-"I tried to grab it again but he lifted it away and gingerly placed it in the backseat for me. And then leaned against my car, he grimaced, his hand rubbing his scalp again.

"Well, _fuck_ I feel like a douche."

I stepped back and then forward and then focused on not taking the hand that he was letting dangle so temptingly by his side. I so badly wanted to comfort him but I wasn't sure if normal platonic protocol allowed for holding hands.

"You're _not_." I said as emphatically as I could. He refused to look at me, just kept rubbing his head. His brows dipped dangerously low in the middle and suddenly he looked like the Jared that used to intimidate me in the hallways.

"It's okay, really, I feel silly for letting it affect me so much—it doesn't, it's just I don't want to mess anything up for you and—and her." I tried to keep my voice steady but it wavered at the end. I blinked hard and waited for him to say something.

He was quiet for a long time and when he looked at me again it was with fresh eyes, as if he were seeing me, really seeing me for the first time.

"You shouldn't—_fuck_ Kim, it's not your fault-this is all on me." There was a raw tenderness to the way he was speaking and it made me blink faster.

"No, it's my responsibility too." I said quietly, but I tried to keep my voice firm. I took responsibility for it, I did; it would be the epitome of selfishness not to. I was a distraction and I had let myself forget again.

I gathered my courage.

It was time to be brave again.

"Jared, if you can't—"my voice broke a little, but I focused on the small crevice between his index finger and thumb that I thought I could just fit my fingers through if we were holding hands. "If you can't do this, I understand. I don't want to make things difficult for you."

The crevice widened and suddenly my own hands were engulfed in his and he was tugging me over, until I was directly in front of him. His left hand rose to my chin, pulling my face upwards.

"Kim, I'm not going to change my mind again, okay?" I nodded but I had forgotten to blink and as my eyes tried to catch up, I felt the first round of wetness slide onto my cheeks.

I hastily raised a shoulder to brush it away.

"I'm sorry, it's just—" but he cut me off before I even finished my thought, pulling me into him and cradling me in his grasp. The intensity of the heat rolling off of him submerged me in a sauna of affection and I felt the security in his grasp enveloping me from every angle.

His hand, the one on my chin, tilted upwards his fingertips catching the dampness and wiping it dry.

I was reluctant, more than I've ever been to pull away but I needed to and I knew my control was slipping fast—if I didn't leave him now, I never would.

I squeezed him once hard and then pulled back, wincing at the ease at which he let his arms fall away. He made it seem so easy to let go of me.

His eyes were a little strained but it had to have been the sun. It was sinking fast and furious past the horizon and I wanted to beat it home. As I moved my gaze back over his shoulder to his face, I caught a flash of brown in the distance.

_Paul_, his gaze furious, eyes focused on me.

My heart exploded and Jared must have noticed because I felt his grip on me tighten as he turned his head to catch what I was looking at.

I blinked, but Paul was gone and it was like he wasn't there at all.

But I would have sworn on anything that he had just been there: watching, his stance tense. Where was he? I tried to shift my gaze but it was like he'd evaporated.

I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Kim?" Jared's voice drew my gaze back to his face and I quickly smiled at him, shaking my head at his curious glance.

"I thought I saw something but—I'm sorry about before."

"Anytime, okay?" He straightened up and then opened my door for me and ushered me into the car, waiting until I was settled into my seat before shutting the door.

I rolled down the window.

"Jared?"

"Yeah?" He leaned down to face level, resting his forearms on the car, and I watched as the lines in his arms stood out more prominently.

"Thanks."

He nodded. And then ran his eyes down the length of my car and whistled.

"By the way, since we're being friendly," he winked. "You're letting me drive your car sometime right? This Audi is _sick_."

I leaned in closer, almost until we were nose to nose.

"You wish."


	14. Fly like an R8

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I'm so so so sorry for the delay—busy couple of weeks…far too many late nights and homework assignments. I'm not sure if the next few weeks will get any better but hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. Thanks for being so patient with me. Hopefully these updates will end up being longer than usual to make up for it! Hope you enjoy this chapter—there's a bit of Jared/Kim interaction.

Thanks for reading and please do review! I love hearing what you guys think.

TTFN.

-S

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 14: Fly like an R8

_Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild_

_Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop_

_Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop_

_-Like a G6, Far East Movement

* * *

_

I saw Billy again today. Well at least I thought I saw him—it wasn't clear if it was him or not. I'd been sitting out back against the lower ring of trees. Our backyard is unfenced and if you follow the pathway around the great oak then you can walk right into the woods at the bottom of our street. It's kind of like having your own private entrance.

I was working on my geometry assignment when I saw him. He was just a shadow maybe fifty feet away from me but his rustle was familiar. He looked almost bigger than last and I could have sworn his fur flashed silver. But it must have been the sunlight—I don't think I'd ever really seen him at high noon. The day was brilliant as well—the clouds had forsaken us for the present and I was enjoyed every last ray of sunshine. There was no snow on the ground—just tons and tons of auburn and tangerine colored leaves that were stacked around me in great piles just waiting to be jumped in.

I couldn't imagine a more perfect place to do my homework. But after that first sighting I couldn't seem to focus. I kept looking up, hoping for a second glimpse. But Billy was being skittish today—it had been almost fifteen minutes before I saw a tail out of the corner of my eye.

He was a bit closer this time and I could see his form between the trees as he ran—as silent and nebulous as a shadow. It was almost like he wasn't there—a cloud dipping too low made audible by the rush of wind it left in its wake.

And then there he was again—and this time I knew I saw silver. It was a dark—almost gun metal gray but in the sun light it flashed iridescent. It was enchanting—almost like seeing a cobra sway and as I followed the flickers of light off of his back I realized two things simultaneously. He wasn't just circling—he was drawing closer with each pass and two—his coat proved this was most definitely not Billy.

Apparently, Billy wasn't as alone as I thought in the world. And as saw the creature take another swatch around me, this time to my left, I started to panic.

He was drawing closer but because he was moving in a series of ever-shrinking concentric circles, I had no way of escaping him. He was moving too fast—if it was even a he.

The breaths came next—loud and panting but I knew that Billy was silent when he ran—so this wolf must have wanted me to hear it.

It wanted to intimidate me.

_Crap_.

I pulled my books into my backpack slowly, wincing as the zipper echoed loud and obnoxious in the quiet wood.

The breaths were being punctuated by stiff beats of its paws now. They sounded large and I could feel the floor shaking as it circled even faster.

And then it all stopped.

I watched—my nerve endings on fire and my heart racing and a hundred miles an hour, as it stepped out in front of me, its large regal head raised in pointed disdain.

Whatever it was, it was haughty and indignant and I felt so scared that I couldn't _breathe_.

I took painstakingly slow breaths to stall my respiration—the sound of it was unbearably loud to me.

It stepped closer and then suddenly—before I could realize it, its searing breath was pulsing against my form. I froze as hard as I could; petrified as the razor sharp incisors neared my naked arms. Its breath was carnivorous—smelling of fresh meat. It stepped closer.

I couldn't move—every part of me was screaming to move back but my feet were stuck in the mossy floor. And then it made contact.

I almost leap out of my skin as its heated, wet snout traced a line across me, shoulder to shoulder. And then it rammed me, hard across the chest and I felt myself fall backwards suddenly, my arms shooting out to brace myself. I felt a warm pulse of liquid across my palm—I must have cut myself but I couldn't even feel the pain—all I could focus on was the relief that thudded through me when the great silver form vanished into the murky woods.

It was gone and I wasn't sticking around until it came back.

* * *

I ran indoors, not stopping, not looking back just focused on getting inside before it came back. As I leaned against the closed door, my heart still pounding furiously, I felt myself start to tremble as the shock wore off and I realized how close I was to—well to something.

It hadn't hurt me—not really, but that was unacceptably irresponsible of me, and I couldn't let it happen again. Billy would have to come find me—I couldn't risk going out there again, not after what had happened, at least not unprepared.

It seemed that I'd have to pay the Cullen's another little visit.

I had a feeling they knew about these giant wolves that roamed the woods behind me. I couldn't imagine they'd let something like that go past their notice.

I dropped my stuff by the door and headed into the kitchen, pulling a first aid kit out of the hallway closet on my way. I held my hands up under the soft yellow light of the kitchen, wincing as I traced the striking gash that went across one palm from base to point where it connected to my fingers. My other hand wasn't bad—it just looked like I'd burned it across a carpet but the gash I'd have to tend to before it got infected.

I held them under the faucet, and then poured antiseptic across it. A bandage wouldn't fit so I placed a gauze pad over it and then wrapped it before heading to the garage.

This was going to require stitches.

As I pulled out of the garage and up to the top of the street above my house, I paused. This would be a great opportunity to talk to Dr. Cullen. I could ask him about the wolves. The freeway was barren today but I took relish in it—my gauzy hand preventing me from driving with both and I had to be more careful using my left hand.

I shifted against the pain as I stretched my hand in my lap—I tried not to move it but the it was beginning to ache around the cut and I had not way of relieving the pain.

I pulled into the parking lot which was surprisingly empty and walked down the corridor I'd followed only twice before. Wanda, the receptionist beckoned me forward with a welcoming smile.

"Hi dear, how can I help you today?" She shuffled some papers before her in an attempt to look busy.

"I cut my hand—I think it needs stitches." I pressed the hand forward, leaning it on the table so that she would be able to see it.

"Alright, we'll get that looked at. Take a seat there and fill out this form for me."

"Is it possible for me to see Dr. Cullen? I can wait—" But she cut me off.

"Oh honey, didn't you hear? He's gone."

I felt my heart still for a moment—gone? How could he be gone—just like that' it wasn't possible.

"What do you mean?"

"Dr. Cullen got an offer from a practice in LA—couldn't turn it down apparently. We'll miss him—or at least I know I will." I heard her words fade away as her eyes turned dreamy. But I wasn't the least bit amused. If anything I was horrified.

If they were gone—what did that mean for my parents? For the wolves? I had to find him.

"When did he resign?" She tossed me an odd look.

"I'm not sure but the last we heard from him was this morning—he came by to pick up some papers before he left."

"Thanks" I muttered as I raced out ignoring her protests about getting my hand looked out and I ran out of the room.

I was in my car sooner than I could think and I ignored the pulsing pain in my hand as I drove to the Cullens'.

I spent the ride drifting between disbelief and rationalization. There was no way they were gone. There was _no_ way.

But when I got there, the house was the same. I felt the relief flood through me. It didn't look like anything had changed, at least not from here.

I ran inside—certain and thankful that one of the Cullen clan would open the door.

I rang the doorbell maybe fourteen times before I gave up and set on the doorstep waiting. I waited until the sun started to sink beneath the horizon and then long past the sky's casual descent from cyan to turquoise to purple to indigo. And then when the winter breezes wracked my frame, piercing through my thin cotton cardigan, I relented.

They were gone. And they weren't coming back.

* * *

School was bleak the next day and my hand was sore beyond belief. I decided to go back to the hospital after school and see if I could dig up the name of the hospital he transferred to but considering their situation, I had a feeling that the forwarding address he left at the hospital would be no where near the one he was actually at.

It wasn't until after my last class that I saw Jared by my locker. Nina wasn't around but he was leaning there, in the way that he did.

He looked surly—his arched brows drawn tight together and his mouth was small and angry. I stalled maybe twenty feet away from him when he looked up. The sheer relief that passed over his face was unmistakable and for some reason I thought about the silver wolf. But that would be ridiculous—there was not way that Jared could know about that—let alone my hand.

He walked up to me as I walked towards him.

"Hey Jared." I smiled as he neared and watched as he ran his eyes up and down my frame. I pulled my arms across my chest—suddenly self conscious and unsure.

"Hey." He replied, distracted.

"Is there something I can—"

"Are you okay?" He cut me off, frazzled.

"I'm fine." I smiled, tightly, watching as he nodded once and then twice before finally smiling at me.

"Was there something else-?"

"No, no that was it." He ran a hand through his hair and I watched as his long, lean fingers ran through the buzz. Even short, his hair looked inky black.

"I'll see you then." I said, softly, trying to ignore the disappointment that I no longer had reason to see him.

"Yeah."

"Jared!" It was Nina, she appeared behind him, one hand over his shoulder, staking her claim.

A brief flash of annoyance passed over his face and I smirked in amusement and then it happened. A hand; manicured and firm; grabbed my hand roughly twisting it behind me. Ordinarily that would have worked quite efficiently in getting my attention and pulling me away but Tracey Russet didn't know about the gash across my palm.

I heard the keening, whimper that expelled from my mouth with surprise—the sound was odd and foreign to me. But the fierce burning that tugged at the hand she had in her grasp overcame everything else. I felt my vision start to firecracker with pain as her manicured tips reopened the wound on my palm that had slowly been clotting.

I tried to pull away from her—desperate to get it to stop but she hadn't noticed the blood.

But Jared had.

"Let her go." His voice was low and serious and I watched as he stood to his full height, Nina's hand falling away from its perch. He stepped towards Tracey and she dropped my hand immediately.

"Tracey, let's go." Nina pulled her aside, and I could tell from the forbidding exchange that was about to take place, that Nina wasn't happy. I thought briefly of the time that she stood up for me and reminded myself that I would thank her one day. Whenever I least expected it, Nina Russet came through with shinning colors.

"Kim?" He was close suddenly and I felt the pain dim—but it couldn't have been his proximity. Whatever it was, I was grateful.

His touch was searing and decadent and I felt the pain numb as he ran careful fingers around the wound.

"It's okay—you don't have to, I'll just go to the nurse." I supplied but he just ignored me.

"How'd this happen?" He looked up at me then, his eyes hooded with fury.

"I fell." The words were out before I could rethink them and I wanted to hit myself for how cliché they sounded.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Where?"

"I was in my backyard and then tripped backwards. I just haven't had time to get stitches—ow!"I cried as he pressed too hard.

"Sorry, sorry." He rubbed a hand across the back of mine before placing a hand against the small of my back and leading me out of the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we headed out towards the parking lot and he set his course for my Audi. He didn't answer me until we had gotten to my car and he was starting usher me in.

"To the doctor." He replied, opening the door to the passenger seat.

"I can drive."

"I can drive better—"noticing my look of protest, he amended," I have two functioning hands."

"Jared—really, its—"

"Look this is one of the only times I'll even _be_ in an R8—so just let me enjoy this." He tossed a wink at me and then sped off down the road towards the Fork s General Hospital.

* * *

The hospital looked whiter than usual in the wintry sunlight that filtered through the clouds. I traced the flickering path of the sunlight through the trees outside the window in the room I was in.

Dr. Edmunds, a tall man with neatly parted brown hair and perfectly average brown eyes, entered the room.

"What have we done to ourselves?" He asked a twinkle in his eye as he pulled my hand towards him. He ran a cool finger over the gauze and then carefully removed it.

"Just fell over." I shrugged, sheepishly and he seemed to buy it.

"I would have preferred you come in as soon as it happened but I think we'll be able to keep the hand." He winked and I couldn't help but laugh.

I turned away as he started stitching, and he encouraged me to talk to keep my attention away from the small, flashing needle that passed in and out of my skin as if it were nothing but cotton.

"So, Kim, do you go to school here in Forks?"

"Up at the reservation, Dr. Edmunds."

"Oh, I know the art teacher up there—"

"She's one of my favorites." I smiled. He nodded, politely. "Dr. Edmunds, I usually see Dr. Cullen—not that you're not great but I was wondering if you knew where he transferred?"

"Sure, he went down to Cedar-Sinai. We were sorry to lose him."

"It seems like an abrupt decision—I didn't know until I came in." He nodded, a grave look on his face.

"Well the rain gets to the best of us—I hear southern California is a great deal sunnier. Perhaps it was just the weather." I smiled at him—detecting the finality in his voice—I suppose it wasn't routine for doctors to discuss their colleagues with patients. But I knew there wasn't a chance it was just the weather. A sleepy little town like Forks was the perfect cover—in metropolitan LA their chances of secrecy were less likely—they had probably headed north to the seclusion of Alaska if I had to guess or maybe to the open ranches of Idaho. It wouldn't have been south. Of that much I was certain.

Which meant I had no chance of finding them—at least not until they found me.

"All done, Kim. Now, no stress on that palm for the next week—try to avoid driving and keep it as dry as possible. I'd like to see you next Monday to check your progress—Angela will make the appointment for you." He ran a finger over his handiwork and I couldn't help but admire it. The stitches were neat and precise—each exactly the same distance from the one before it and after it.

"I'll add a prescription for Ibuprofen for the pain but I don't think you'll have any trouble."

"Thanks Dr. Edmunds." He offered a quiet goodbye before baking out of the room. I met Jared in the waiting room after grabbing my prescription.

"All better." I lifted the guaze over my hand lightly and offered him a peak of the stitching. He smirked.

"How many did you get?"

"Six!"

"Let's hope there aren't anymore." He pushed me out and then walked me to the passenger seat before I could protest.

"No driving—remember?" I looked at him curiously. How could he have known about that?

"How'd you know—"

"I've had stitches before." He supplied before I could finish and then whistled low and seductive as the quiet hum of my car started up. He revved the engine and I saw the appreciation mirrored in his eyes.

"_Fuck_, this car is amazing." He muttered, turning to me.

"Yeah." I smiled at him—and then thought for a moment about whether or not this would be a good idea.

"Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something I'd like to show you." He looked at me curiously, but I just smiled at him as placidly as I could. "When we get to my house."

"Okay." He sped home—careening around the curves but I could feel the control he had over the car—his gaze was focused solidly forward as he maneuvered the gears with his right hand and expertly wielded the steering wheel with his left. I tried to avert my gaze as the visual of him—so powerful and precise behind the wheel of my sports car started to do funny things to my stomach. I clenched my legs together when he took a particularly had turn, his bicep tensing as he tightened his grip.

We got home in half the time it would normally have taken and when Jared turned to me after the ride his face was alight. His eyes were burning with excitement and I could see his glistening white smile was practically etched onto his face.

"That was—_shit_, Kim, I can't believe you get to drive this all the time." He thought for a second and then tilted his head at me.

"But you don't—I don't think I've seen you in this car more than a few times…?"

"Oh." I felt my cheeks heat up. There was no way to say this without sounding arrogant and presumptuous.

"I thought it might draw attention." I said quietly—trying to avoid his gaze. I knew this was going to make me sound like I was ashamed of my family—and I wasn't…it was just practical.

"Besides—I like to walk." I rushed to add, but he just watched me a peculiar sort of look on his face. Like he was trying to decide if I was being honest.

"So let me get this straight—you've got this _sweet_ car all to yourself and you _walk_ to school so that people you don't know don't know talk about you?"

"It sounds stupid when you say it like that—but yes." I rolled my eyes at him, a sheepish smile starting to spread across my face.

"Hey you're the one actually doing it." He paused before continuing. "So why now? What made you start driving so recently?"

"I don't know." I avoided, carefully. It wasn't like I could tell him that I was too scared to walk after my run-ins with Paul and especially now after seeing that great silvery wolf. So I lied. "I guess I thought I'd treat myself."

He laughed at that. "Whatever, Kim. So what're you going to show me?"

"Well, my dad is sort of into cars." He perked up at this.

"Does this mean you have more than one Audi?" I laughed at that.

"No, this is the only Audi." I replied, patting the leather of the console. He nodded, and I could see him trying to stop the disappointment from flooding his gaze.

"But we do have a few other cars lying around." And then giggling at the hopeful expression on his face, I pulled him out of the car with my good hand and let him to the enclosed garage that held my father's prize cars.

Jared's grip went slack as he passed his eyes over the indigo Lamborghini and the silver Bugatti.

"Kim?"

"Yes, Jared."

"I think I'm in _love."_

I let him go and watched him, leaning against the door frame as he passed his hand lovingly over the polished metal. And for a moment, I let myself pretend that he was speaking to me.

_Me too, Jared, me too._


	15. Our Love is an Ocean Wide

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Next installment. At least it wasn't as long a delay as last time. I'm going to attempt to update once a week. Probably on Saturdays. You guys were amazing with the reviews. They made me smile! :) :) Thanks for sticking with this little tale. I think things are going to start getting better for Kim.

She's had a bit of a rough run.

Let me know what you think!

-S

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 15: Our Love is an Ocean Wide

_It's already light and the stars ran away with the night__  
__Things we're said, words that we'll try forget,__  
__it's so hard to admit I know we've made mistakes__  
__I see through all the tears but that's what got us here_

_Ocean Wide-The Afters

* * *

_

"Have you even taken them out?" He asked, distracted, from behind the Bugatti. I watched him run his fingers delicately over the shimmery paint before replying.

"Yeah—dad used to let me drive them up to the city." I smiled fondly at the memory. Dad had always taken great pleasure in my interest in cars, he'd been thrilled when I'd asked him for the keys to the Lambo and had instantly granted them to me. I'd inherited his instinctual appreciation for fine foreign machinery as well as the soaring feeling that came along with steering a manual car.

So much control. It was addictive.

"Shit, I can't even imagine what it'd be like." I smiled at that. His eyes twinkled hopefully in my direction.

"You can if you like," and then before I could stop myself," I trust you." He stilled at that, his fingers pausing in their journey.

"You do, huh?" His voice had dropped, suddenly sultry and solemn. He looked up slowly, and then walked carefully towards me like he was afraid I would take it back.

"Yeah." I breathed as he pushed closer, suddenly against me, his heated fingers just _seconds_ away from my own. I could feel the warmth pulsing off of him like the sun's corona, dancing and _exploding_ to make contact.

He brushed a stray stand away from my face and I savored the tentative touch of his fingers. It was curious to see someone so cocky be so hesitant.

"I _trust_ you too." He replied softly, and for a moment it felt like he really meant to use a different verb.

I pulled his fingers into my hand and squeezed them lightly before letting out a breath—_knowing _ that there was nothing I could do than break the moment. I led him away from the garage and he made a playful protest but even that couldn't diffuse the tension.

Perhaps bringing him home hadn't been the best idea.

"Would you like something to drink?" I tried to remember if our fridge was as well stocked as it usually was and to my knowledge we had at least juice.

"Yeah—that'd be great." He was hoarse and I heard him clear his throat behind me. Our hands were still intertwined but breaking that hold felt like it would rip us apart complete.

I led him through the back entrance to our house and into the kitchen. His steps slowed as he took in the house and I watched him curiously.

"Nice place." He whistled.

I nodded, unsure of what to say, before heading to the cabinet. I placed my injured hand on the table to push myself up without thinking and as I reached up to grab a few glasses I felt it protest. I dropped backwards, right into Jared—although I don't know how he got to me so fast. He'd been across the room just a moment ago.

I inspected the bandage but there was no fresh blood so I must have just teased the stitches rather than breaking them.

"_Careful_, Kim." He admonished lightly, resting a hand on my waist and tugging me against him as he reached past for the glasses.

For a moment it was like every part of me was touching him and as he slowly withdrew I felt his chest brush against my shoulders.

I turned and he gingerly placed the glasses on the counter and his hands on the marble countertop behind me, locking me in place. He was watching me, carefully and curiously. There was surprise on his face but it was quickly replaced with something dizzyingly close to lust. His pupils were dilated.

He stepped a little closer and nudged a knee in between my legs to make room. I opened them, distractedly and he stepped in between.

In a single fluid motion, Jared lifted me up onto the counter, his eyes dark and determined as he stepped completely between my legs so that my knees brushed the sides of his pelvic bone. His hands were still on either side of me and mine were placed gingerly on his shoulders from when I grabbed him as he lifted me.

He leaned his head forward and I felt my stomach contract violently. I resisted the urge to clamp my legs together and bring him into me even further.

He picked up my hand and ran his finger across the pad before curling my fingers around and placing it delicately back in my lap. My hand looked so small compared to his.

"Try not to put pressure on it." He said, softly and I nodded. He was so close and I knew—I _knew_ that it was wrong but I couldn't help but want to tug him closer.

But he just stepped back.

"What do you want?" He opened the fridge and then turned to me, a frown on his face. "Kim, your fridge is _empty_."

Ah, well I'd been a little busy for grocery shopping.

"Right my parents usually take care of that." I managed.

"Where are they anyway?" He poured the juice into the two cups next to me and handed me on before leaning against the island across from me. His face was turned away from me but his voice was almost too casual.

I took a long sip. "They're in Manhattan; business." I was looking at my fingers this whole time and I didn't want to look up.

"When do they get back?"

"Why?" My voice was uncharacteristically sharp, so I cleared my throat and tried again. "I mean, I'm not sure—they're pretty busy."

"So they just left you by yourself?"

"I'm used to it." I shrugged. He tilted his head in sympathy and then drained his glass.

"If you ever—get lonely or something," he fumbled over his words. "You know you can call me, right?" I felt my heart pick up—the thought was so incredibly comforting and enticing. If I wasn't careful, I would take him up on it.

But it was dangerous. Jared had made his intentions clear—and so had I—but I was feeling decidedly non-platonic right now. I needed to get back my friendship legs.

"Sure." I smiled at him.

He looked like he didn't believe me and then after a moment of calculation—stood abruptly. "Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I should get going." I nodded sadly. He was right—I couldn't keep him forever. He wasn't mine.

"I'll drive you home." But he just shook his head.

"Nah, I'll walk—it's not far." He squeezed my good hand lightly—soothing any remaining protests.

And then he left, his long form disappearing into the woods behind my house. There must have been a short cut through there and yet something pulled me outside.

I walked out—perhaps twenty feet behind him. As I took my first steps into the woods, I saw him freeze up ahead and just as I was about to call out to him, he started moving—faster and more determined.

Before I could even get past the borders, he'd disappeared into the foliage, leaving only light imprints in the mossy floor and the whisper of his cologne in the wind.

And then I heard it—the padding—and my heart exploded. I had just turned to run back indoors—pull the locks and hide when I saw that familiar flash of brown.

It was like everything in me relaxed completely and I ran forward, and he bounded towards me, his tongue hanging sloppily from his mouth.

"Billy!" I fell into the plush fur that covered his upper thigh and hugged him. He dropped to the ground, his head raised—watching me.

"I've missed you." I said quietly, from my perch next to him—although I was more on him than next to him. He grumbled lightly and then lifted a paw, tucking me neatly under it. I shivered delightfully as his heated form covered me from all sides and warmed me to core.

It was heaven here—sitting in the woods with him. And for the first time in a long while, I felt completely and utterly safe.

"Billy—life's been hectic." I started after a while. "There's a lot to catch you up on but I've got a bone to pick with you first."

"I thought you were the only one of your kind!" I nuzzled my head into him so that he would know I was just kidding. He just panted above me.

"I ran into your silver brother the other day—well I'm not sure if it was a boy but 'it' seems rude, so we'll just pretend." I waited for a reaction but Billy was still, but I felt his arm tug me closer.

"He wasn't very friendly." I summarized and then crept out from under him as he started to growl. I knew it wasn't at me—Billy would never growl at me.

I showed him my hand—which he butted gently with his cold nose. I pulled it back.

"I'm glad you're back though—I was worried when I couldn't find you for so long." He bowed his head and then nudged me playfully in the stomach. I wrapped my arms around his snout—the fierce teeth not even phasing me as I kissed him.

"Don't disappear on me again." And then he tossed me on his back—scooping me up with his snout and ran me back to the house, bowing as he left. I curtseyed at the silly animal and watched him run, thundering through the trees, his great tail sweeping away his trail.

* * *

The coffee shop was in its usual state of disarray. I had my homework spread out in front of me. It had been too quiet in the house after Jared had left and I had decided I needed to get out-to take a break from the constant solitude.

I watched as tall brunette walked her son over to the counter. He was petite and looked vaguely familiar but I could only see the back of their heads.

And then he turned around.

"Wally!" I said in surprise and his mouth widened into a beaming smile.

"Kim!" He tugged on his mother's arm and I saw Marion Wayne turn around. She let Wally go as she turned back to the cashier and he trundled over to me, in his weathered overalls and long sleeve red sweater.

He pulled himself into the chair across from me and across his fingers delicately beneath his chin and for a moment he looked every inch like a younger Dr. Cullen, right down to his gorgeous platinum locks.

"How've you been?" I asked and he tilted his head solemnly.

"You look tired." He observed, ignoring my question. He tapped his nose. "Maybe you should sleep instead of drinking coffee."

I resisted the urge to cuddle him. He just looked so adorably imperious.

"What a great idea, Wally. I'll give it a go tonight." He smiled, pleased and then looked over his shoulder for his mother. She headed towards me, a latte and pastry in her hand.

"Kim! How have you been?"

"Well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Fine, although this one's been keeping me busy." She nudged Wally with the corner of her hand and he made a face at me. "I was hoping I'd run into you, Kim."

"Yes?" I waited, curious as to what she wanted.

"Dr. Cullen left a message at our home the other day. He's stepped in for Wally's pediatrician a couple of months before and he wanted to apologize for not making the check-up.

Wally's fine." She ended quickly, answering my silent question.

"But anyway, he'd asked if I knew you. And I said that of course I did and he mentioned that you had hurt your hand."

I looked at her in surprise. How on earth would he have known? Unless they were _here_. I tried to slow my heartbeat. Wally was watching me carefully so I smiled at him.

He smiled back but his eyes were curious.

"Yeah—just took a nasty spill in my backyard." I showed her my bandaged hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. How is it?"

"Healing, I hope." I quipped and she smirked.

"He said that he had left some balm for you at the pharmacy and that you should pick it up. He said it would help with the pain. It's under his name."

I nodded. "Thank you." She left soon after with Wally but his curious blue eyes never left my face and I had the eerie feeling he knew what that meant. Which was ridiculous because there was no way that Wally knew.

Still I couldn't shake the feeling that he knew something. My mother had always said that children were more perceptive than we gave them credit for.

I packed up my things quickly, checking the time. It was 8:45 which mean I had fifteen minutes before the pharmacy closed for the night.

* * *

The manager was just pulling the closed sign across the door when I got there but I pleaded my case and he let me in, telling me to be quick.

I acquiesced gratefully.

"Hi, how can we help you?" Kesha, the tired and overworked pharmacist asked.

"I'm here to pick up a prescription."

"Name?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"_You're_ Carlisle—you know what, after the day I've had, I'll believe anything." She went back, her shoulders drooping. And then came back with the prescription.

"I'm not him—my name is Kim Connweller. It was left for me but it was supposed to be under his name."

"ID."

I handed it over. "What did you mean earlier?" I asked, my curiosity had been piqued.

"You wouldn't believe it—but there were these two guys. _Gorgeous_ by the way—but they were arguing, over some girl. And then they took to blows and disappeared into the woods back there." See jerked thumb behind her.

It must have been Jared and Paul—which meant that I was right all along. Paul had _something_ for Nina—there was no one else they would argue over. Not this extent.

"And I swear on my mother's grave I saw these two _giant_ wolves—I don't eve know what to call them, not a moment later." She shook her head.

"How odd." I managed, tricked to quell the sickening worry that I felt pervade my system. What if Jared wasn't okay—if he was in the woods at the same time as the silver wolf then he could have gotten hurt! And Billy! I didn't think his brother would hurt him but what if he tried to protect Jared—this was _ridiculous_.

Jared was fine.

I would have known otherwise. Nothing stayed quiet in this town. Somebody always found out.

I was still in shock that no one knew about my parents but _that_ was a secret I'd guard with my life. They'd put me on the crazy train anyway if they heard what had really happened to them. No one would believe me.

I paid for the prescription and then said goodnight to Kesha.

Once I got to my car, I unwrapped the package and pulled out the orange pill container. There wasn't anything ground breaking on the label.

_Take two—every six to eight hours. _

But Marion had said a balm—not medication. Maybe this was the wrong container. I looked up but the place was closed now and there was no way they would let me back in.

I had just started to reverse when I heard a tap on my window.

It was Kesha.

I rolled down the window curiously.

"Kim! I'm sorry, I grabbed the wrong bag for you—it's this one. It was already paid for so I credited what you just spent back onto your account. Sorry about that." I couldn't believe my luck.

I just thanked her and swapped bags before watching her small frame run back into the store, curled inward against the icy breeze.

Winter nights here were always bitingly cold.

I rolled up my window and wiggled comfortably against my heated seat.

And then pulled out the round container of some sort of icey-hot. There was a small paper underneath the lid—it was folded into a perfect square.

I opened it up.

_She's ready, when you are_.

There was no doubt in my mind what that meant. I pulled the car into drive and sped to the Cullens'.

I was going to see my mother.

* * *

The drive there felt shorter than it should have been and before I knew it I was parked outside of the glass mansion. There were no lights in the house but I saw that the front door was pushed open lightly. I tried to calm my nerves with deep breaths.

Dr. Cullen wouldn't lie to me.

He'd know when it was okay.

I got out of the car and then pulling my coat tighter, I walked into the house which was just as cold as it had been outside, minus the wind.

All of their stuff was still here—but that didn't surprise me. Someone as successful as Dr. Cullen probably had multiple fully-furnished places like this.

The house was quiet but the old wood creaked as it expanded and put me on edge. It sounded like someone was following me, matching me step for step.

I whipped m y head behind me but there was no one there.

The kitchen light flickered on.

I felt my heart thud in response and I wiped my hands—suddenly sweaty and trembling against my pea coat.

I entered the kitchen.

A tall, silent, stagnate figure was there, her back to me. She had beautiful—perfectly curled brunette locks that brushed her mid back. Her clothing was expensive and perfectly tailored and as I watched her finger nails on the marble counter brush back and forth I noticed that they were painted a dull red.

She was magnificent.

And then she turned around.

"Mom?" I asked, as I took in the glamorous women before me. Her skin was like porcelain, perfect and polished and her smile was dangerously straight. It couldn't be her, there was no way. But as my heart sped up to twice its speed, and I felt the adrenaline race through my system at the familiarity I felt just then, I knew. I knew it was here.

"Yes darling."

I felt my heart race as I took in the women I'd been waiting so long to see again and I felt my mouth start to hurt from how hard I was smiling and my eyes water. I didn't even try to contain the tears that dripped down my cheeks.

I took a step towards her but she was across the room before my foot touched the ground.

"What—"

"It's not safe, Kimmy. We have to keep our distance." She smiled sadly before looking me up and down.

"You look tired, sweetheart." She observed before melting to the floor, her back against the cupboards and she leaned her head back. I dropped the ground, mirroring her across the floor. There was maybe 15 feet between us.

"I haven't been sleeping well." I admitted. I took a breath. "I've missed you, Mom."

Her teeth bit her ruby lower lip and I saw her shoulders shake lightly. She flexed her hand against the floor.

"I've missed you too, baby."

"Are you—are you okay?" I asked.

She closed her eyes at that and then shook her head. "It doesn't matter. How are _you_?"

"Better now." I tried to smile but what had been so easy was almost impossible now. I couldn't bare the distance between us. It took everything in me not to run to her.

"I'm so sorry." She said, her regal head regarding me with such sorrow.

"I'm just glad that you're not—you know. It was really—really _hard_ when I thought you were."

"Kim, I'm sorry we didn't tell you but at the beginning we didn't think there was hope—that we could see you without—"

"Wanting to kill me?"

"Yes." She looked so apologetic that I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'm glad you're here, Mom." I held up my hand, palm towards her from across the kitchen and tried to control the hitching breaths that were threatening to overcome me as I saw her do the same. Even though we were so far apart, if I closed my eyes, I could feel the smooth curve of her fingers as they cupped my hand and that was enough for now. It had to be.

"I love you, baby."

"Me too, Mom." I had so many questions for her but for right now, I was content just to watch her-to remember and to refresh my memories of her with the woman that stood before me. She was so different but at the same time-she was exactly the same. And I was still trying to realize that she was actually here.

I tried to control my shoulders that were shaking with everything that I had kept in for so long. I wanted to be strong-I didn't want to be distracted. I wasn't sure how much longer I had with her and I wanted to remember better-to remember everything about her so that if she was ripped from my life again-I'd never forget her.

We sat there until dawn shaded the sky with pinks and oranges—chasing away the night and ushered in a new day.


	16. Runaway

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: I'm so so so sorry for the ridiculous delay in posting this but life has been incredibly busy. Its coming close to the end of term and so I'm trying to finish up all my classes well. I'll be going home in a few weeks and I am definitely planning on finishing book two over break. But until then updates will be kinda sparse.

Thanks so much for the kind, kind words and I'm sorry if this is a bit rushed/not proofed. Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think!

I should be able to have another update next weekend!

-S

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 16: Runaway

_All those words that hurt you__  
__More than you would let it show__  
__Comes apart, by yourself__  
__All is well and everything is wasted__  
__Runaway, runaway_

-_Falls Apart, Sugar Ray_

* * *

"Baby?" I roused slight, blinking blearily in the pre-dawn light.

"Mom?" It couldn't be, but then as I watched her image focus before me, I remembered yesterday and reality set in.

"Yeah, Kim, it's me." She sat back against the cupboards before tilting her head.

"I'm fine." I knew she was going to comment on how tired I looked again—that's how'd she'd always been in the morning.

She didn't reply, just watched me before nodding and running her pale hands down the sides of her legs, brushing away invisible dust.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Where's dad?" Her hands stilled almost imperceptibly in their journey down her legs, and then continued. She dusted her knees slowly and carefully and I squirmed in impatience but I knew she would tell me. She was probably just working out how. I prepared myself for the worst—she had never said directly that he was like her—that he wasn't dead. She had just hinted.

"He's not here."

"I gathered." I answered dryly. She shot me a look, her eyebrows pointed in irritation. "Sorry, I'm listening."

"Kim, I wish I could wait to tell you this—just have more time with you but you need to—deserve to know." She rubbed her neck before continuing.

"Your father is under the impression that we would be better off as a family—"

"We are a family." I blurted out and she looked at me sympathetically. "We _are_," I emphasized," just because I can't come near you yet and you're all—undead, doesn't change that."

"You're right, of course, and you and I know that." She soothed.

"But your father is _taken_ with the way our new lives are and he wants to—he doesn't want to live forever without you." She said, her eyes glowing slightly as if they were just about to perspire.

I sat back in shock. Dad wanted to turn me. But I couldn't, could I? I tried to process but it just didn't compute. I mean my parents were vampires; that much I was learning to accept. The idea of becoming one of them, of having to give up my life for immortality and forever with my family was tempting, but something held me back. There had to be a catch—a reason that my mother hesitated to turn me. This whole vampire thing was so new—I didn't even understand what it mean to turn. What would I be giving up?

"Do you?"

"Of course not, baby, I would give anything to be near you again, but this life isn't perfect." Her voice turned haunted and I watched as her eyes dimmed. "We crave all the time—constantly, and it's frightening.

"There are perks…don't get me wrong, I can see farther than I thought possible and it's almost like I was looking at the world through sunglasses before. I can move so quickly and I can learn so quickly—like I have a photographic memory."

"So…"

"But Kim, this isn't living, this isn't _real_. I don't want this for you. I want you to be able to grow old, to have children of your own; to live life before you give it away." She looked at me, despairingly, torn between able to keep me in her life and keeping me safe, _human_.

"I don't want to lose you guys." I said. The weight of her speech was hitting me, I'd have to give up everything to become like them. Could I do it? I didn't think so. Even as I said it, I couldn't help but think of Jared—choosing to become like my parents meant that I would have to give him up—to lose a friendship that was becoming precious. I had thought living without my parents would be impossible but I had found a way to make it work and now that they were alive—that they could be part of my life, if not in the way that they had always been. I could do it, couldn't I?

"I'm scared, Mom." I sat on my hands to keep myself from reaching out to her.

"We will always be here for you, Kim, _always_." She was so sincere, I had no choice but to believe that she would find a way to me, no matter what the obstacles were.

"Thanks, Mom. It means a lot to hear that—especially, after…well just after." I ended awkwardly but she just nodded; her smile tight in a way I hadn't heard before.

"Kim, I have to emphasize. Your father is _convinced_ that we would be better off together. He will try to persuade you."

"Mom, it's Dad." I said, rolling my eyes. "He always gets carried away with stuff."

She looked tired suddenly but her voice was harsher when she continued.

"Kim, you don't understand, with our new state of being we are seduced by our passions. He is different; he is not himself, Kim. He's realized how fragile you are and he will not stop until you are like us—indestructible." She laughed harshly at that.

"I don't understand." I sat up wincing as I felt a tug on my stitches.

"Kim," she said, her voice tense, "He will do anything he can to turn you."

"But not if I tell him not to, right?" He wouldn't do it if I didn't want to. He would never do something against my will. I was sure of it. But the way my mother was talking, it was like she was afraid.

"He won't listen to you—to me, to any of us. And with the Cullen's gone there's no way to control him."

"Where is he now?" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice but it sounded like I was going to have to disappear and fast.

"He's trying to build up his tolerance."

"What do you mean?" I had a sickening feeling about what she meant but I wanted to be wrong. But the dead passengers in that car kept popping into my head. The police had said it themselves. The victims had been slashed at the throat and _drained of blood_.

Oh, God.

She didn't say anything but I think she saw the understanding dawn on my face. I was going to be sick, this was _wrong_. This man was not my father. He was a lunatic—crazed and possessed by a single idea. He was a monster.

"No—he's not, this is _Dad_ we're talking about." But she just shrugged, lost and hopeless.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Mom, its _Dad_."

"I know. Baby, he's not himself. You have to remember, your father would never hurt you."

"What do you mean hurt?" I paused at that.

"To turn—Kim, you have to be bitten." Her words were resonant with pain. I watched as her eyes turned distant.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, cautiously.

"It's _agony_." She looked at me carefully. "I don't ever want you to have to go through what we did."

I tired to quell the rising panic within me. It was going to be okay. Just because my father who's recently become a vampire and indestructible and has set out to change me by biting me and putting me through agony is no reason to panic. _No reason_, _Kim_, _none whatsoever._

"I'm going to do everything I can to keep him away from you."

"Okay." But my voice was dulled, I was starting to lose hope, and fast.

"But, Kim I can't do it alone." I looked up at her curiously, what could I do?

"There's someone else who can help protect you." She hesitated then, as if unsure of how much she should reveal.

"What do you mean?" I ran through all the people in my life but no one could withstand a vampire.

"Perhaps I should say something else?" I paused at that. Billy? But she couldn't mean him, there was no way. Then again, if anyone knew about him, the Cullen's would.

"Billy?"

She looked at me, tilting her head curiously. "Who?"

"Oh right," I felt foolish for assuming she'd know him by them name I'd given him. "He's this…" I trailed off unsure what to call him.

"Wolf?"

"Wolf." She affirmed before nodding.

"Dr. Cullen says that—Billy," she looked at me quickly as if to affirm that was what I'd called him. She looked almost amused for some reason but shook off my questioning look.

"Billy will keep you safe—he can protect you from us, that is his purpose."

"I don't—"

"Have you ever heard of the Quileute legends?" She interrupted.

"No?"

"I don't know enough about them to tell you myself but maybe you could ask your …friend." Her eyes twinkled and I felt my cheeks warm. She couldn't mean Jared—there was no way she'd been spying on us.

"Friend?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from going too high.

"You know, the handsome young man I saw driving your car this afternoon."

"Mom!"

"Please, like something so insignificant as being undead would stop me from keeping tabs on your social life."

"I—I would have thought so." I replied, laughing a little.

"It's good to see you smile, Kimmy."

"His name is Jared." I replied somewhat abruptly but Mom seemed mollified.

"Is it? That's a lovely name, baby."

"Yeah it is—I mean, its okay." But she smirked, knowingly.

"Does he like you?"

"He has a girlfriend." I said.

"Not what I asked." She raised her elbow as if to nudge me but then realized the distance and put it down. I could see that she tried not to let it phase her.

"Maybe—I'm not sure. Boys are confusing." She raised her hand in a silent toast.

"Well, I would ask him, Kim. He'd know better than anyone."

I looked at her in surprise. "Why?"

"He's Quileute, isn't he?" She smiled a mysterious smile. I wished that I knew what she was thinking but she didn't say anything more on the subject.

Her face sobered.

"I should let you go…"

"No!" I realized how panicked I sounded and tried to rectify it. "I mean, I'm fine. I don't want to leave yet."

"It is a school day, Kim." She said, her voice nostalgic.

"Right." I had completely forgotten about that. Somehow school just didn't seem relevant anymore. All of this was so much bigger than that.

"Kim." She said, suddenly, her voice grave. "Don't forget what I said. Your father is not safe. If you see him—or anything, call for me, or Billy."

"But how will Billy—"

"He'll come, trust me, and he'll know what to do." I nodded. Trusting that she was right.

"Promise me you'll do everything you can to be safe?"

"Of course."

"I don't know what I'll do if something happens—" For the first time I saw her hands tremble and without thinking, without pausing to remember what she had told me, I pushed myself up off the floor and moved towards her.

Two things happened simultaneously. I felt the skin around the stitching tighten and break with the added pressure and my mother's eyes turned a dark, haunting crimson.

I was three feet from her and she staggered up and clung to the counter but I could see it strain and give way.

"Kim!" She gasped, her eyes narrowed and her hands grabbing for anything to keep her away. I felt myself step back but she shook her head frantically. I froze unsure and scared beyond belief.

"Don't move—give me a moment." She closed her eyes and I saw her struggle with herself but she wasn't winning, that much was clear.

Her voice when it came again was low and tense, the voice of a predator.

"Run, Kim." She gripped the counter again, ignoring as the marble gave away like butter behind her.

"But Mom-"

"The woods," she gasped, desperately wrenching her fingers deeper, fighting the urge to chase me.

And so with a sorrowful parting glance, I ran as far and fast as I could out of the house. Just as I passed the backyard gates, I heard the screeching of the marble counter giving way and being torn from the wall.

She was coming for me. And there was nothing I could do to stop her except run.

I dove into the woods, running harder than I had in my entire life, fighting to find my breath so that I could call for him, for Billy to keep me safe.

The woods were dark and I struggled to keep myself from tripping over the branches that fell in my path. Somehow, someway I managed to gain some distance but I could hear her, thrashing behind me. She was probably making the noise so I knew not to stop. Dr. Cullen had always moved with complete silence.

I felt my chest burning, my lungs compressing and inflating at an accelerated rate. My throat was raw from trying to yell but no sound but gasping breaths escaped me. My nerves were on fire and I felt hyperaware to the chill of the night. The iciness seeped through my thin cotton clothing but I barely felt it because of the adrenaline.

I pushed further in, passing through the first ring of trees and the second and finally I was in so deep that I could no longer see the Cullen property, or the woods, or hear the highway.

No one would hear me out here—not so deep.

And then I heard the most comforting sound I had heard in a long, _long_ time.

It was a deep, resounding growl that shook the earth with its ferocity.

_Billy_ was here.


	17. Friends

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I'm so so sorry abou the horrendously long delay but unfortunately I've been busier than I thought I would be but luckily I'm three finals, a paper and a project away from the end of the semester. Phew, almost there!

Hope you enjoy the next bit, it's definitely the longest chapter I've ever written but I just felt wrong stopping it at any point before the one I did. I assumed y'all wouldn't mind. ;)

Hope you enjoy and as always please do let me know what you think!

-S

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 17: Friends

_These fancy things, will never come in between__  
__You're part of my entity, here for infinity__  
__When the war has took it's part__  
__When the world has dealt it's cards__  
__If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart__  
__Because__  
__When the sun shines, we'll shine together__  
__Told you I'll be here forever__  
__Said I'll always be a friend__  
__Took an oath, I'm a stick it out till the end_

_-Umbrella, Rihanna_

_

* * *

_

Before I could even begin to estimate how far away he was, he was before me and then tucking me gently behind him. His deep eyes were narrowed with ire and a rumbling growl was constantly rushing from him. I stroked his leg in reassurance but he was focused forward at the threat we both knew was coming.

"She's my mother." I whispered, quietly. Unsure if it would make a difference to Billy. I didn't know enough about what Mom was saying. But it seemed at least for now that her self-preservation instincts trumped her hunger for me. We stood there for at least half an hour but there was no sign of her. Just silence.

Quiet, unnerving, unmoving silence.

Billy relaxed slowly, turning to nudge my stomach with his snout. I scratched his muzzle with steady fingers, now that I knew the threat was eliminated at least for now.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the rescue, buddy." He gave a noncommittal grunt and then butted my arm. I looked down at the white gauze that covered my stitches and there was a light pink film to it. It hadn't bled enough to come all the way through, in fact, I was pretty sure the bleeding had stopped all together.

"All clear." I heard a rustle to my left and I froze before turning cautiously around. But there was nothing there. Billy reared back on his hind legs, his head reaching upwards to trace the lightening velvet sky.

I sank down to the ground in wonder at the great creature before me as Billy howled at the moon. It sounded predatory and sent a rippling shudder through me, as I watched powerful muscles of his neck strain. He was magnificent and terrifying all at once, but I had never felt safer.

He lowered back down for a moment and his eyes were perfectly level with my face. I watched them with an odd sense of déjà vu. They were so unerringly familiar. I couldn't draw my gaze away; it was almost like I was hypnotized.

Finally as the sky turned to a clear azure, he tapped me upwards and tugged me onto his back. I flipped my phone out of my back pocket. I still had an hour before school started, if I hurried, then I'd still have time for a shower.

We ran towards my house, my car forgotten in the driveway.

I let out a slightly huffy breath, tired from the jog I'd taken to get to school on time. There was no way I could take either of my father's cars. Billy had been outside when I finished getting dressed and seemed almost put out when I told him that people would freak if I took him to school. I think he followed me though because I had that startling sensation again, like someone was watching me.

Jared got to school a few minutes after I did and I watched him walk down the hall towards the lockers. His gait was purposeful and graceful—almost superhuman. Gone was the hesitant boy from yesterday. He seemed so in control. My mother's words stuck with me.

_He'd know better than anyone_.

But what could he know?

He raised a lean, muscled arm behind his head and I watched in rapt fascination as the bronze skin shifted with his motions. He'd changed so much so quickly—it was peculiar beyond anything I'd ever heard of. Almost _unnatural_.

And then as he turned towards Nina, who beckoned him over, her rose-petal red fingernail curving towards her, I watched as his eyes shifted to her, brown and lustrous and the _exact _ same shade as Billy's.

It couldn't be.

But the facts were lined up against reason. He'd grown almost half a foot and put on at least thirty pounds of muscle in the three weeks he'd been out of school. When he was _sick_.

And yesterday, he'd _walked_ home, but through the woods. He'd disappeared just moments before Billy had appeared.

Kesha popped into my mind.

_…there were these two guys…they were arguing, over some girl. _

_... they took to blows and disappeared into the woods back there…_

… _two giant wolves…_

Jared and Paul would have been arguing—maybe over Nina or _something_. The fact that she saw two wolves not a moment later…it could be just coincidence but the way Mom had said his name—with almost reverence.

Billy appeared just as Jared disappeared from school—I'd been in the woods hundreds of times growing up but I'd never seen him before.

He was different, there was a reason she told me to ask _Jared_ rather than one of the elders. There _had_ to be a connection.

I tried think back over the last couple weeks, were there any hints that I'd missed?

I remembered that morning at the café, Jared had said not to implicate Paul—that it would be taken care of. But maybe there was a reason he didn't want anyone looking into the situation closely.

I felt like I had all the pieces and I was putting them together wrong. The way they fit now, it was like Jared and Paul didn't _know _the wolves, but they _were_ the wolves.

Jared leaned down to pull Nina closer, but try as I might I couldn't reconcile the fact that _Jared_ turned into a great big wolf. I mean vampires were one thing but human transfiguration. It couldn't be possible.

It just couldn't.

I rearranged the pieces all day but somehow they still pointed to the same conclusions.

But I couldn't just walk up to Jared and ask him if he turned into a wolf. And then as I left the hallway, turning into my homeroom class, it hit me.

Maybe I couldn't ask him, but I could certainly find out if he wasn't.

Time to pay another visit to the Cullens, but this time Jared was coming with me.

If he was a wolf then I was sure that he would try to get out of it. The way Billy had reacted last night was proof that he wouldn't willingly go near the Cullens—especially now that he knew their house wasn't as empty as everyone thought it was.

* * *

I waited for Jared in the parking lot after school. He walked out with Nina, her hand tucked neatly into his own. I tired to quell the rising jealousy. We were _friends_. And that had to be enough.

"Jared!" I called. Nina's face turned towards me, her mouth pulled downwards, sour and unhappy.

"Kim! Hey." His eyes twinkled in the setting sunlight and I took a little pride in the grin that pulled at his lips.

"Could I borrow you for a sec?"

"Sure—uh well…" He hesitated looked at the petite girl in his arms who shot him a scowl. "Actually Kim, we sort of have plans."

"Oh, of course, I just—this won't take long. Promise." I turned my most pleasant smile on them both and after a few whispered words in Nina's ear that seemed to placate her, he strolled over.

"Everything okay?" His voice dropped to a husky whisper as he ran his eyes down my form. I resisted the urge to cover myself up. The intensity in the way he was scanning was like he could _see_ through my clothes.

"Yeah—I'm just kind of in a bind. I sort of left my car somewhere and I was hoping I could catch a ride to pick it up?"

He looked like he was about to say yes and then looked behind him as if remember his girlfriend.

"Kim, I would but Nina's kind of in a funk—is it far?"

"Not really—just up in the mountains—I'd walk but it's kind of in forks."

"Forks?" His voice changed suddenly, loosing its friendly candor and taking on a much more serious note.

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen's place?"

"I thought they left." He replied, his voice overly uninterested.

"They did but I had to pick something up yesterday." He looked at me suddenly and I shifted my gaze to the ground. In his state he forgot to ask why I'd left it there. But maybe he didn't ask because he already knew. Because he was there last night.

Time to put the plan into action.

"You know what, Jared, I'm just being dumb. I'll just head over myself, I'm sure it'll be—"

"No!" The strength and certainty to his voice was a bit stunning and I watched him curiously as he seemed to recover himself. "I mean, no, you shouldn't go by yourself. "

"But what about Nina?"

"I'll pick you up at your house, okay? Give me an hour?" Victory had never tasted so sweet.

"Sounds swell." He grinned at that and then nodded before turning back to Nina. I almost felt bad for tricking him. But I needed to be safe. And if Jared was who I was starting to believe he was then he would be a great deal better at protecting me than he would if he was just _human_. After what my mother had said about my father, I needed protection more than anything else. Paul I could deal with on my own if need be but my father was a far more serious issue. I couldn't hold a candle to a vampire but from what my mother said and what happened this morning, Billy could.

But if Jared _was_ Billy then he knew, he _knew_ everything.

I remembered the easy way he'd asked where my parents were. And then when they would be coming home. He'd been so nonchalant about it, but I'd heard that tone in his voice that was fishing for information. And that meant that after this morning he knew that my mother at least was a vampire. A vampire, residing at the Cullen's. There was no way that Jared would go there to get my car—he'd avoid.

So now it was time to see what excuse he'd give me.

* * *

Jared was punctual as usual and but it wasn't his truck that was outside when he got to my house. It was my Audi.

"How did you—"

"You think I don't know how to jump a car?" He winked at me and I took a step back. He had avoided taking me to the Cullens. But he had been willing to go himself.

I wasn't sure exactly what that meant; I hadn't even considered that as an option. I must have taken too long to reply because his next words were less confident and unsure.

"The car's fine, I promise."

"Of course—I'm sorry." I snapped back to the conversation we were having. "Thanks, really, you didn't have to do that for me."

"I wanted to." He said simply and I held on with everything I had not to let myself lean forward and kiss him on the cheek.

A harsh wind blew against him and I tightened my grip on the door, shivering at the change in temperature from the heated indoors. He didn't seem fazed but I realized how inconsiderate I was being.

"Would you like to come in? I can make you some thing warm to drink as a thank you?"

He hesitated for a second and it was almost like he was listening to something but he nodded before I could ask.

"Sounds swell." He mimicked, eyes twinkling and then walked in.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." He called hands up in mock surrender. I couldn't help but smile.

I liked that he was comfortable enough to walk into the kitchen on his own. I followed him.

"So what would you like?"

"What do you have?"

"Everything."

He looked at me in surprise. But I'd been working on my coffee making skills for years. It was a deal I'd struck with my parents a couple summers ago. I'd make them coffee everyone morning if they let me train with a close friend who was a barista at a trendy café in Seattle.

"Whiskey." He said suddenly. And before I could retort, I thought about the request. If I could get him a little tipsy then perhaps he would slip something. And if not, it would be an adequate thank you.

"Okay." He raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn't protest when I pulled out the Blue Label Johnnie Walker. It was my father's drink of choice. He had far too many bottles and I was pretty sure he wouldn't be drinking them anytime soon.

"_Fuck_, are you serious?" I smirked, he knew so little about me. "How were we not friends before this year?" His tone was light and his gaze focused on the bottle so I don't think he saw my smile slip.

I knew why we weren't friends. Prior to this year, Jared hadn't paid me a single glance—I'd admired him from a distance for as long as I could remember but to him I was just another face in the crowd until I'd spotted him in a compromising position.

But that was ancient history. Head in the game, Kim.

"My dad loves this stuff. " I poured him a shot into a tumbler and passed it to him. He took a sip and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

"Good?" I asked.

"_Fucking_ amazing." He took another sip.

"Just don't tell anyone where you got it." I winked at him and he seemed at a loss for words for a moment before he cleared his throat.

I waited until he finished the first glass and then poured him another, this time a little more. I felt a little guilty as I watched him drink that. But it wasn't like I was forcing the stuff down his throat. He asked me for it and if he got a little wasted, that was not my fault. And if he told me what the hell was going on, then honestly it was all on him.

No matter how much I rationalized, my moral compass was pointing due south and I couldn't ignore it completely.

"So, Jared I sort of had an ulterior motive in asking for your help."

"I figured." His reply was blunt and I tried to ignore the guilt that flushed through me at it.

"I was hoping I could get you to tell me about the Quileute legends." His hand stilled on the glass part way to his mouth. He lowered the glass to the table.

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're Quileute, aren't you?" He was doing a fantastic job of not meeting my gaze as he nodded. He was hiding something.

"Yeah but that stuff's like _ancient_. You should ask the elders." His voice was noticeably guarded but I did my best to ignore it.

"They wouldn't waste their time with me." I said beseechingly.

"Why are you pushing this?" He looked up at me suddenly and I backed away, gripping the table. There was panic in his gaze. My mind was working furiously to come up with an excuse when he stood up.

He pushed the glass towards me.

"Was this part of it? Trying to get me drunk so I'll tell you something?" His voice was low and hurt and I tried to ignore the accusatory tone.

"No! I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was a big deal. This was just about thanking you, honest." But I wasn't being honest and I tried to shy away from the guilt that was pouring down my spine.

I pressed my fingers into his hand and stroked the blazing hot skin lightly. He was shockingly warm for just coming in from the outdoors. The motion soothed me—helped me rationalize that I was doing this for his good. He needed to tell me—to tell someone. I had a feeling if I was right that he'd been hiding away from everyone.

He shook his head suddenly and then looked remorseful.

"No, I'm sorry." He sat down and rubbed a hand roughly over his face. "I've been kind of on edge recently and I didn't mean to take it out on you. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." I smiled at him, relieved. That could have gone badly. But he didn't have to tell me anything. There was only one reason he'd be so possessive about the legends that explained the origins of the wolves.

It was true. The wolves were Quileute. And I'd heard the legends. Everyone on the reservation knew that we were descendent from the spirit warriors. But only the elders knew the actual story—for us it was just a bedtime story, fabricated to keep us safe from the boogie monster.

I couldn't figure out why else Mom would ask me to ask him. He raised his gaze to meet mine and his eyes—they were too similar to Billy's. There was no way he was a wolf but as my gut persuaded, there didn't seem to be a way he wasn't either.

"Nina would've bitched me out for what I said to you." He said, nonchalantly.

"Well then, you should be glad I'm not her."

"No you're not." He focused his gaze on me and I felt naked again, defenseless against his pull.

He pulled my hand into his and traced the knuckles. "What's going on with us, Kim?"

"I don't know." The sparks that were flickering off his grip on me were startling and killing my concentration.

I intertwined my fingers with his. "But we're friends," I said firmly. His eyes rose to meet mine and the similarity was startling.

"Always." He said, with gravity, "_always_."

* * *

Jared left shortly after and I spent the remainder of the evening devising ways to get him to tell me the legends. I wasn't sure what to think of the possibility of him _being_ a wolf. It was a bit much to take and I felt like I was losing the only true ally I had. Billy had seen me through a lot of troubled times and if he was really Jared then that meant that even Billy would not be mine forever. Jared was convinced that Nina deserved his attentions and if I found out about his alter ego then I was fairly sure that Billy would disappear from my life soon enough.

But even after hours of brain storming I was coming out empty handed. So I decided to shift my gaze to other matters.

I had three goals. I had to figure out a way to hear about the Quileute legends. I had to figure out how to protect myself from my father. And last but definitely not least, I had to figure out a way to keep Paul away from me.

I'd start with the last. I had discerned that he had some sort of fascination with Nina that he was taking care of by dating Tracy. But that couldn't have been in.

The first time he was violent towards me was the day that Jared ended our friendship. But after that Jared disappeared for three weeks and so did Paul. I didn't see him against until right before Jared returned.

It was too close to be coincidence.

What had he said, that day when he'd shaken me against the lockers? I brushed my hands across the arms, tracing the imaginary bruises that had long since disappeared.

_Why won't you let him change_?

Change from what? Where had Jared been that he needed to change from? And why was I the one that was keeping him from changing?

Baby steps, Kim. Think about this logically. What could he change into?

A wolf. It was completely ridiculous but I had no other leads, so I decided to trace this possibility.

I couldn't be sure but Jared had grown significantly over the three week period so what if it was due to the transformation.

If Jared had changed and something was stopping him from changing back, then that would explain what Paul had said but what did I have to do with it?

There was no way that he couldn't change back because of me. It didn't make sense.

But this had made more sense than anything else. If I followed this theory, Paul had gotten more and more agitated after Jared was back and he started to realize that Nina and Jared's relationship wasn't the way it had been.

I wasn't sure why Paul was so against me but so far all I had was that he had something for Nina. But I would have thought that if he liked her he would have wanted Jared to ditch her so that he could make his move. Instead he was with Tracey while doing everything in his power in order to keep Nina and Jared together. It just didn't make sense.

I'd seen his face when I'd suggested that he liked Nina but still—it wasn't like he was in _love_ with her was it? He didn't seem like the selfless type.

But okay so if Jared was a wolf and Kesha had seen two wolves after Jared and Paul had disappeared into the forest, then that meant that Paul was the silver wolf.

I'd seen the silver wolf for the first time, the day after Paul had caught Jared hugging me in the parking lot. He'd been furious—I'd seen his face. I've never seen anyone so angry, and then the next day I see a giant silver wolf that scares the life out of me. It never touched me, not really but it did enough to frighten me.

It all made too much sense but it couldn't be. It just couldn't.

How could I find out?

* * *

The solution came unexpectedly and quicker than I had expected. Miss M. held me back after class to propose and offer that she'd received after some of the Tribal elders had seen my artwork at the gallery.  
"Kim, Billy Black has been creating a book that chronicles the tribe's history. The legends have been part of a great oral tradition amongst the Quileute tribe."

"Why are they changing it now?" I sat back on the desk in front of hers, tilting my head curiously. She let out a breath, straightening the crimson, knee length dress that she was wearing and tapping her cerulean finger nails on the table.

"Think about it Kim. How many kids are willing to sit around and listen to the legends these days—and even if they are, how many of them will listen long enough to remember them?"

I saw the sadness in her tone—it was always startling when change struck fast. These myths immortalized in the words of the Quileute leaders would lose their mysticism upon transcription but it was the only way to ensure their vibrant history would make it into the next generation. Even the great warriors had to bow to the onslaught of technology.

"That's really sad." She nodded, before straightening up.

"Anyway, Billy was really impressed with your work, Kim, and he was wondering if you would consider creating the paintings."

I sat up in shock. It was beyond an honor to be entrusted with such an important task.

"I'm not sure that I'd be the best fit, Miss M. I hardly know the tales." And then I realized what this opportunity could mean. I couldn't believe my luck.

Finally things were going right. I stepped over to her desk and rubbed my neck, trying to look wistful and frustrated.

"If only I knew more about them—", I paused and then let out a breath for effect, "I know that the real legends are only for the elders and their chosen but do you think that I'd be privy?"

She hesitated. "Billy said that he wanted to base the book off the original legends but he mentioned that he would only need a few key scenes painted."

"But I wouldn't be able to capture the emotion or the action right if I didn't know what was happening." I convinced and she let out a breath.

"I'll ask him. I know that the elders meet every so often down on the beaches—and they always close with the a retelling of the legends."

I leaned in closer, curious at the light in her eyes at the mention of it.

"Have you ever been?"

"No, but I knew someone who had once." There was a hushed, reverent tone to her voice. I struggled to ask more but from the way she shifted back suddenly and cleared her throat, I knew the conversation was coming to a close.

"Let me know, okay? I'd love to do the paintings justice, they deserve that much." She nodded in agreement, and then told me she'd be in touch within the week about attending one of the meetings.

I left the room and headed over to my locker. The hallways were empty as I'd been talking to Miss. M a good half hour after classes had ended for the day.

Jared and Nina were leaning against her locker; he was leaning over her, his hands spanning her waist easily. They ran up and down her sides and I heard her sigh into him. He tilted down further, and her arms twined around his neck, burying themselves in his hair and I _ached_.

I tried to rationalize that it was just a crush and I'd get over it in no time but this was something much stronger than before. I'd never really seen them be so intimate and it tore through me, ripping at my heart in fierce waves. I shuddered at the sensation, blinking rapidly. This was ridiculous, Jared was entitled to kiss whoever he wanted but I couldn't tear myself away from the wall.

I felt ridiculous, hiding and watching them. What kind of creep was I? But the sensual way he tugged her closer left me weak with desire and desperation. I could have had that.

But it wouldn't have been right—because he was clearly with the person he wanted to be.

He pulled her up closer to him easily, one hand pressed firmly into her thigh and she arched her back in response. And then in one flush motion, he pulled her up against him, with no effort at all. She was halfway straddling him as he pulled one of her legs over his hip and then pressed into her.

And then just as she released his lips and started a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his neck I heard him moan low and gutteral and I froze.

But it wasn't because that was the single great sound I'd ever heard in my life—even though it was.

It was because he whispered _my name_.

I'd never heard my name said like that and suddenly I never wanted to hear it any other way and from any one else.

Nina must have been too far gone because she didn't seem to react. She just tugged him closer. I felt a rush of pity wash over me. She deserved better than that.

I had to stay away from him—if I didn't keep dragging him into my life he wouldn't be getting confused—he'd made it clear that he wanted to give the two of them a fair shot and I wasn't letting him have that—not by a long shot.

If Jared and Billy really were the same person then I needed to figure out a way to protect myself from my father without him. I couldn't involve Jared anymore.

We were friends, I reminded myself, and I was being the worst possible one to Jared. He needed my support, and all I ever seemed to do was abuse his trust and his abilities. If I wanted to keep him in my life I needed to start taking my title seriously. Friendship was a two way street and he'd been a great friend to me; it was time I returned the favor.

I hastily backed out of my hiding place and crept away as silently as I could. My books could wait until tomorrow—right now, I needed to get as far away from Jared as I could.

Just as I stepped outside my phone rang, it was Miss M. Billy Black had decided to let me attend one of the council meetings.

Perfect, I could figure out this wolf mystery once and for all and without Jared there to confuse me.

The sun was drifting down quickly and I could see the storm clouds gathering at the base of the sky. They were heavy and purple and looked turbulent with rage.

It was going to storm tonight.

I turned back towards my car and shut the open trunk after swinging my messenger bag into the back, only to see Paul run his fingers down the side of my car.

I tried desperately to calm my racing heart. He ran his eyes over me and I tried to pull my peacoat tighter across me. I could almost feel his gaze tracing me and it unnerved me beyond anything else.

"Hey Kim."

"Hi." I said cautiously, taking a step back.

"I heard you took a fall a couple days ago." I shuddered as the look in his eyes turned triumphant.

"Maybe." I shoved my hand into my pocket, curling my fingers protectively around the bandage.

"Not so _invincible_ are we?" He pressed his fingers a little harder into my car and I heard the metal give a little.

"Stop!" He paused in his trace for a second before lightening the pressure as he kept tracing the contours of the Audi.

"This is an expensive car." He remarked nonchalantly. "Your parents must have been pretty important."

The way he was speaking—there was something decidedly wrong with him. Something struck a chord in me but it must have been the nerves because I didn't get it immediately. I inched over to the driver's side. If I could just get inside, then I could get away from him.

I just had to make sure he didn't notice. Paul was shorter than Jared by a few inches but he was still far taller and stronger than I was. Physically I was not match for him.

"What's your point, Paul?"

"Just saying—maybe you should be careful with Jared or you'll end up like your parents." I felt the shock waves reverberate through me, harder and harder.

_Have been_, he had said my parents _were_ important. He knew.

I had no idea what else he knew but that was enough. I didn't want to play games with Paul anymore.

"I don't take well to threats, Paul. So either you get out of my sight, or I'm going to scream."

He straightened, before a dangerous glint crossed over his face. Before I could blink he was behind me, my arms gripped behind my back.

"Listen, _Kimmy_, you tell one person about me, and I'll tell everyone what your parents really are." I shuddered hard but fought to keep stable—to not lose my mind in the panic. He _knew,_ he knew _everything_. I tried get lose but I was like fighting iron; his strength was inhuman.

I whimpered as I tried to get free of him but he just tightened his grip, and I felt my skin begin to give way beneath his grip. My cries were muffled by his thick, large hand that pressed hard into my lips.

_Jared, Jared, Jared!_ The word kept repeating in my mind and I breathed it as hard as I could through Paul's fingers but he wasn't coming.

He couldn't hear me.

I had just begun to lose hope when Paul let go of me suddenly.

He leaned close, his breath musty and wet as he slammed into my neck, "not a word." And then he was gone and I collapsed against the side of my car, sobbing and broken and scared out of my mind.

"Kim?"

I looked up to see a furious pair of brown eyes connect with mine. It was Jared.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft but I could hear the anger in it. I nodded quickly, taking deep breaths to calm myself before wiping my cheeks hastily.

"I'm-m fi-fine." I tried to steady my voice but it was still trembling, as were my hands. I tried to push them into my pocket again but I couldn't get them through the slip I was shaking so hard.

"You don't seem fine." His voice was guarded and careful and then I saw him reach towards me and I flinched away. It was unconscious and completely unintentionally but I saw the shock radiate in his eyes before fresh rage pooled in them, darkening his irises to an inky black. He was resisting the urge to ask me what was so wrong, I could see it in the tension in his jaw. He just reached down and pulled me to my feet.

"Sorry." I whispered, trying to blow it off like it didn't matter. "I—I tripped and kinda went down hard." I shrugged before trying to get into my car but his grip was unrelenting.

"Kim, what happened?" He bent slightly so that he could look me in the eye but all I could focus on was the bruised tint to his lips. I think he followed my gaze because he took a step back.

"What happened?" He repeated. I just shrugged

"I tripped. That's all." I could see his was frustrated with the answers I was giving and even though I was lying I couldn't figure out how he knew. It was like he'd seen or heard us but there was no way, he hadn't been anywhere near us.

And if he been close enough to hear us then he would have done something.

He brushed an irate hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck vigorously. The wind blew cold and hard against us but while I shivered at its probing grasp, Jared seemed completely unaffected. He was just in a tight-fitting black shirt and jeans.

"_Fuck_." He muttered under his breath. And then he seemed to have come to a decision because he paused and pulled on of my hands into his. The one that wasn't hurt.

He wrapped his own carefully around it before slowly soothing the tremors that were still going. It was amazing but as soon as I felt his touch, it was like the whole incident with Paul never happened. I felt the calm wash over me like a soothing steam, drenching me and warming all at once.

"Kim I want to tell you something." He lifted his eyes hesitantly to meet my own.

"Okay."

"Let's go to your house." And so he led me into the passenger seat, sliding into the other side with ease and confidence that make me feel safer than I had all day.

"What are you—" I started, the curiosity cutting through me and making me impatient.

"Just wait—I promise," he hesitated before adding, "it's one of those things you have to see to believe."


	18. Healing

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Here's the next bit! I'm sorry it's not quite as long as the last chapter but it certainly is longer than my chapters had been getting. I'm sorry they were a bit short and choppy for a while back there but I'm trying to get them longer and longer. It makes the story flow more and I feel better about extended breaks between updates when the chapters are at least decently sized.

Anyway, I'm continuously humbled by your kind reviews and I'm so pleased that y'all are enjoying this little tale I'm spinning.

Let me know what you think of this next little bit! I think Kim's starting to let go a little as far as Jared's concerned and I don't know about y'all but I'm certainly excited for her to stop feeling so damn guilty about liking him and start to let herself enjoy it. ;)

R&R peeps.

I'm out.

-S

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 18: Healing

_Need something that I can confess, __'til all my sleeves are stained red__  
__From all the truth that I've said__  
__Come by it honestly I swear, t__hought you saw me wink, no__  
__I've been on the brink, so__  
__Tell me what you want to hear__  
_

_-Secrets, OneRepublic  
_

* * *

Jared pulled me outside into the backyard when we got home, wrapping his long fingers around my wrist, gently. He walked confidently but I could tell he was nervous; his shoulders were too high to be entirely comfortable.

"What's going on?" I asked as he started to lead me into the woods. The sun was already starting to set and I resisted his pull for a moment. I hadn't been in the woods along at night in a while and it still made me nervous after that run in with Paul.

"Just a little bit farther, just…trust me?" His voice lilted, hopefully and I didn't respond. I just started walking again, hoping that I wouldn't regret this, whatever it was.

My mind was racing as we got deeper and deeper in, he was heading towards the same clearing in the forest where I had first met Billy. It could be coincidence but so far he hadn't veered off the track to the little oasis in the woods. He didn't pause for anything, navigating the upturned roots and trees with an ease that came from years of traversing the paths.

I had no idea that Jared was so comfortable out here in the elements but that was definitely another check in the wolf theory column. He'd certainly be confident out here amongst the drooping pines and evergreens of the La Push forests if he turned into a wolf.

He cast a look over his shoulder and slowed to a slightly slower pace. "You okay, back there?"

"Fine." If we were going to the clearing, I could make my way there with my eyes shut. But I did see him slow down even more—as if he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't fall behind.

We entered the clearing after a few more minutes and I paused at the opening in the trees, watching as he strode forward. He turned to face me after a few steps.

"What's going on Jared?" I crossed my arms and learned against the tree next to me. He let out a breath and rubbed a hand through his hair. His cheeks were tinged a light pink but I couldn't tell whether it was just the cold.

"I don't—_fuck_, I don't know how to do this." His voice had dropped to a low murmur and I resisted the urge to pull him into a hug. He looked so nervous and frustrated with himself.

But maybe I could help him out, even if I couldn't comfort him.

"You said you had something to _show_ me?"

He smiled nervously before nodding. I saw his hands reach for the bottom of his shirt but it was off before I could stop him.

That was all the proof I needed.

I kept my gaze down, knowing that I'd lose my carefully maintained self-control if I saw the glinting red sun glaze over him.

"Billy?" I whispered, hesitantly. But he didn't say anything. I had just started to berate myself for being a complete idiot because _of course_, the idea of Jared turning into a wolf was absolutely preposterous when I felt his fingers slowly tilt my head up.

"Yeah, Billy." He said, slowly. His smile was soft and gentle and I felt my heart start to speed up as I realized what this meant.

I'd told him everything.

"_Shit_." The expletive slipped out of my mouth but I drew back away from him anyway. "This whole time—you just let me go _on and on_ about everything and then pretended to—"

"No! Kim, look—I didn't have a choice. I couldn't just _tell _you." He seemed desperate, stepping forward as if he wanted to hold me there in front of him. But he paused when I drew back further. I needed distance to think. I couldn't even comprehend what this meant—I felt like the world's biggest idiot just then—thinking I was so clever with all my lies and he _knew, _this whole time, he _knew._

"But you could let me tell you _everything_? " I felt my eyes start to sting. I wiped my face hastily as I felt the first few tears break and cleared my throat.

"Kim, you needed someone to talk to—"he started but stopped as I pulled back. But he was right, I couldn't deny that—I had needed someone, _hell_, I still needed someone.

It was an odd sort of nausea that pulsed against the back of my throat just then, somewhere between the nostalgia and melancholy. I realized that I had never thought about what it would mean if Jared had turned into a wolf—somewhere in the back of my mind I'd been convinced that it was ludicrous. But now as I let my eyes trace over his forlorn form, desperately waiting for a response, I felt a sharp and sudden remorse hit me.

Billy had been a source of comfort, a quiet, silent guardian who had never been too far away. I had taken such comfort at night being able to look out my window at the shifting woods and _knowing_ that somewhere out there Billy was roaming, his deep mahogany fur slinking through the trees as quiet as a shadow. He was all the family I'd had for a while, the only one in my world who knew the terrible truth of what I had thought had happened to my parents. I had known beyond any doubt then that I could trust him.

And he had kept me safe. I had never thought twice about asking him for protection—it had seemed implicit in our relationship. I would keep him a secret and he would keep me safe from the other lurking monsters that I had never thought could exist.

But now that precious illusion was shattered.

Jared stood before me, silent and unnaturally still but I felt like the ground had been ripped out from under me and I couldn't grab onto anything. It was strange that he could look so calm when I felt like everything was falling apart.

I hadn't just lost a dear friend, I had lost control. The careful lies I had built up to shelter my life in La Push from the travesty that was my parents was gone. I couldn't even begin to imagine how I could apologize to Jared for all the lies I had told him, and I was already beginning to feel the striking guilt for my initial reaction—I should have been more understanding. If _anyone_ could understand, it was me.

The sun sank lower and I knew I needed to say something but I couldn't find my words. I felt my stomach pulse as the weight of his confession hit me again and again. I realized that I'd never again ride on Billy's broad shoulders, letting his thick fur keep me warm against the frigid North-Western winds. I could never look out my window and _know_ that I wasn't alone. Jared wasn't mine to begin with and I had come to terms with that but to lose the one constant I'd had—that I'd assumed was mine was devastating to a degree I hadn't comprehended before.

A sharp breeze percolated through the trees above us and the tinkling leaves brought me slowly back to the present. I needed to say something, it wasn't fair to Jared. I could already see the panicked gleam building in his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out. His brows rose in surprise but before he could say anything, I rushed to explain. "I didn't mean to—to not say anything. You were right—I did need someone—"I waited as my voice broke, needing it to be whole so that I could get through this. I needed to be strong. He stepped forward again but I waved him off. I just needed to stay focus and I was scared that contact would make me lose it completely.

"Kim, it's not—" but I cut him off before he could finish, he needed to hear me out, to _know_ that I didn't need him like that anymore. I couldn't ask that of him—it was too much.

I had always asked too much of him—but I supposed I'd never realized what it would mean when I couldn't.

"I'm sorry I lied to you—I wish I could tell you that if I could do it all again, I'd do it differently. But I wouldn't."

"I needed to be able to have stability in my life—to balance out everything I couldn't control."

I took another step backwards away from him. I knew what would come next. He would explain that he couldn't keep protecting me—there was no way he'd be risking himself like that for me—he shouldn't. I couldn't let him. If he got hurt—no, even the thought of that sickened me to my stomach. I had to keep him safe—I couldn't drag him into my world.

"Thank you for telling me—about who you are. I won't—"my voice broke here and I clutched my hands to my stomach, desperately clinging for my last shreds of control, "I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't." He ran a hand through his hair. "Kim—this doesn't have to change anything—"

I looked at him in surprise. "It changes _everything_, Jared. If I had known, I wouldn't have—"

"Just _wait_—"his voice was suddenly rough, like sandpaper. He was visibly holding himself back now, I could see his muscles were tensed in the every dimming light.

"Kim, that's not why I told you."

I felt the first fluttering of hope start to build but I quenched them fiercely—I couldn't handle being let down again. There was no way he'd done it for me—he didn't feel that way about me.

"_Because_ I have to make sure you're safe." He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

"I don't—"

"You were _lying_ about Paul and I couldn't find another way to tell me, Kim I can't keep you safe if—"

"Why do you _care_ so much?" I asked, regretting it the minute I asked. There was no way that the answer to that question would be anything I wanted to hear.

Even he seemed shocked that I'd asked but he didn't take more than a moment to respond.

"We're _friends._" He said sincerely, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The observation was soothing like nothing else. It felt incredible to hear him say that so genuinely. I couldn't help but smile. He seemed relieved to see me retreat from the verge of my breakdown.

"But you just blew your cover for a little scuffle in the parking lot." I remarked, more gently. He had risked an awful lot for _friendship_. There had to be something else going on.

"You would have guessed eventually." He replied, a knowing, proud smirk etching across his face.

I smiled at that feeling the knots in my stomach loosen slightly. "I had my suspicions." I admitted. "I just didn't know _how_ they could be true, I guess."

"See, I didn't blow anything." He stepped closer, hesitantly, as if he was still afraid that I would bolt. "Kim, I'm not going anywhere. You know that right?"

And I let myself believe him, because the thought of losing them both was too much to bear—especially now. I let myself relax and I smiled at him.

"I think I'm starting to see that. But Jared, you can't just _protect_ me all the time."

"Sure, I can." He replied easily and it took everything in me not to pull him to me, to show this wonderful, incredibly boy how much that meant. I basked in the sunny smile he shot me, his eyes alight with confidence. But before I could get too caught up, I had to make sure he understood that I didn't want him to feel like we had to talk about everything I had told him when he was masquerading as Billy. Or rather when he _was_ Billy. That would take time to wrap my head around.

"Jared—about my parents—"But he just shook his head.

"I wish you'd told me—that day at the hospital, _fuck _and what I did the day after to you. I'm sorry—I'm _so_ sorry, Kim." He looked so unbearably ashamed.

"It's okay—I promise. You had no way of knowing." I reassured as best as I could, although I'd say just about anything to get that look off his face. There was no way he could have known that he had just about the worst timing in the world.

"Besides, you've done enough to make up for it. I don't know how you always manage to be around when I need you."

He smiled at that but there was something off about it. He rubbed his neck the way he did when he was frustrated and I started to ask him about it and then stopped. If he wanted to tell me something he would. Besides he was starting to look marginally better.

We'd have to talk about this later but right now, there were slightly more important things to discuss. And it was time to get out of the woods because as soon as I stepped away from him I realized how chilly it had gotten.

"Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could talk—at my house I mean?" He pulled his shirt back on almost instantly and I gritted my teeth against the urge to protest. He really was a beautiful boy. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms and sneakily as I could. Even the thin cotton shirt that stretched over his torso looked warmer than all my layers.

"Yeah—definitely."

I snuck a little closer to him and I was shocked by the heat that seemed to radiate off his body. He never said anything but I could have sworn I saw him shift a little towards me as well.

* * *

We were seated on the couch, on opposite ends and I think both of us could feel the distance. But here in the house, warmed by the first class heating unit my parents had commissioned upon the remodeling of this house, we had no excuses to hide behind.

"So you're a wolf." I said, into the quiet that had settled as we both sipped our hot chocolate.

"I guess, "he chuckled," it's more like I can turn _into_ a wolf."

"Right." I felt my cheeks heat up but I forged ahead.

"Does Nina know?" I hadn't meant for that question to come out quite this early but I knew my answer from the guilty look on his face.

"No." But there was finality to his voice so I decided to leave it alone and move along.

"So it's just me?"

"Not quite—there's a few others like me." I nodded, I knew about Paul. Or at least—well now was the time for questions.

"Is Paul one—"his jaw tightened visibly and I resisted the urge to sooth the tension away with my fingers.

"Yeah—when you got _that_." His jaw tightened and I watched as he gingerly reached between us to pick up my hand, brushing his thumb over the gauze. I felt the heat of his palm even through the medicated wrap and it was all I could do not to flip my hand over.

"I—I couldn't tell you."

He laughed at that but it was strained. "I know—but now you know why I couldn't let you report him." He swallowed before continuing. "I won't let him—"

"Don't promise that." I cut him off. He didn't need to be responsible for me. Especially not around Paul—I couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt because of me.

"Kim, he's not going to _touch_ you again—"

"Jared, you can't—what if you get hurt?" He scoffed at that but I maintained my gaze. He needed to know I was serious.

"He can't hurt me—"

"I'm serious, if something happened to you because of me—I'd never forgive myself, I'd—"

"Kim," his voice was a great deal softer and as I met his gaze, his eyes were rich with tenderness. They had lightened almost to a warm amber. I'd never seen them like that.

He shifted his hand so that both of his were holding mine—so gently and carefully as if they were a most precious weight.

"I promise, he can't hurt me." He took one of his hands and reached over to the table for a silver letter opener. "Just watch."

It occurred to me what he was about to do just a moment before he did and without thinking I covered his open palm with mine—blocking the path of the knife.

"Kim! I could've sliced your hand open."

I nudged the letter opener away with my other hand. "Which you were about to do to yourself."

He chuckled at that but his hand was soothing the one I'd placed over his.

"I was going to show you that I _heal_."

"But—"I paused feeling ridiculous for bringing it up but maybe it hadn't occurred to him, "that's silver."

He laughed outright at that, a warm full-bodied sound that sent shivers racing down my spine. I just observed him, feeling decidedly bemused.

"Not all the myths are true." And then shooting me a sly glance, he added, "but you _would_ have a silver letter opener."

I felt my cheeks heat up but I ignored that remark as best as I could. "Well, I believe you."

His gaze turned shrewd. "I don't think you do."

And before I could stop him, he tore an innocent red line across his palm and I watched with morbid fascination as the cut began to bleed.

And then, miraculously and almost instantaneously, the skin pulled back together, the ends matching up perfectly and before I had let out my second shaky breath there was only the bruised smear of blood that had spilled over the edges. He flexed his fingers.

"Good as new."

I reached forward tentatively and then ran my fingers around the blood, avoiding contact. I didn't particularly care for the stuff—even if it was Jared's.

"Incredible." I whispered, in absolute awe.

"_Fuck_ yes, it is."

I pulled a sanitizing whip from the end table next to me and wiped his hand down gently, feeling renewed disbelief as the redness disappeared leaving nothing but perfect, unmarred skin behind.

"How much can you heal?"

"Enough—but my point is, that you can't." His voice turned serious again. "Kim, what Paul said to you today—"

"Wait you _heard_?" He hadn't been anywhere near by, he couldn't have been.

"Yeah," he looked a bit sheepish, only peeking my curiosity even more. "We sort of have enhanced senses as well. I didn't realize what was happening until he grabbed you—I wouldn't have let him get that far if I'd known."

I nodded. He looked furious, his brows dripping down together.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly and I nodded.

"He didn't hurt me—just shocked me." I reached forward and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I won't let him touch you again." He promised but I just shook my head.

"Jared, you're not responsible for what he does—I'm not going to let him get away with it either but he's sort of got the upper hand right now."

He quirked a brow.

"He threatened to tell about my parents if I told anyone about him." Jared sat up, carefully placing the mug on the coffee table before standing up completely.

He started to pace.

"He wouldn't do that—he _can't_ do that. We're bound to secrecy."

"Yeah but not everyone sticks to their word Jared." I reminded him gently.

"You don't understand—we're bound by more than that." He didn't seem to want to elaborate so I let it go but this wolf thing was becoming more and more complicated. I'd have to sit him down after all this was over, assuming I made it out alive and ask him to explain everything to me.

"Something's not right with him—he's not like this." He sounded frustrated and I nodded. I'd never known Paul to be cruel—this had seemed a little out of character. "I'm not excusing—"

"No, I know, if you think something's wrong then I believe you." He stopped his pacing and stared at me, an odd sort of look on his face.

If I didn't know him I'd say it was reverence but there was no way that was what that was.

"What?" He just shook his head before coming back to the couch and sitting, this time far closer to me. He took my hand in his and then squeezed it hard.

I understood then. "I trust you." I said softly, the air from my words shifting out of my mouth and straight into his as he tilted forward, resting his forehead against mine.

I pressed my hands beneath me to keep me from embedding them into his hair and pulling him closer. His heated breath hit my lips and I could feel a familiar ache building in the pit of my stomach.

He was too close and at the same time not close enough.

His fingers burned a trial down the side of my face as he lightly brushed them across my cheek and then pushed a wisp of hair behind my ear.

I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips and his pupils dilate when I licked them without thinking. He shifted closer and then abruptly pulled me into him, tucking my face safely into the crook of his shoulder and away from temptation.

My hands found their way around his neck and I let my hand pass through his hair, not missing the way he relaxed when I pulled him against me.

"We'll figure it out, okay?" He whispered into my hair and I nodded, feeling incredibly and utterly safe.

A wolf howled outside, stark and lonely, cutting through the quiet that we had sunken into.

Jared stiffened and pulled back a little bit. "I have to—" but I waved him off before he could finished his thought.

"Don't worry about it."

He ran a hand through his hair and stood abruptly. And then his eyes took on a wicked gleam and he held out his hand to me. "Do you want to come?"

I watched him in surprise. "Come where?"

"Patrol—we run perimeter checks for… vampires." He hesitated before finishing," you'd be completely safe, I promise."

I couldn't believe how strange my life had become in the last couple of hours. I had started this day being hunted down by my mother only to be saved by my lupine best friend who turned out to be the boy I had been crushing on since middle school and now he wanted me to go vampire scouting with him.

The confidence in his eyes started to fade as he took in my silence for rejection. "If you don't want to—I understand I just thought—"

I stood and clasped his hand in mine tightly, shutting him up quite effectively.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do."


	19. Cannibal

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Sorry about the crazy delay in posting but I finished finals and flew back home and we've been having guests. Thankfully though I've gotten a few hours to myself to post this little tidbit. Hope you enjoy and as always let me know what you think!

I love reading your reviews and you are all far, far too kind.

Hope you all have a very merry Christmas and holiday season.

-S

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 19: Cannibal

_Here we go again__  
__We're sick like animals__  
__We play pretend__  
__You're just a cannibal__  
__And I'm afraid I wont get out alive__  
__No I won't sleep tonight_

_-Animal, Neon Trees_

* * *

Jared led me out back again, his hand warm around mine, and then a little way past the tree line. As we walked he began to explain about the pack—their secrecy, their brotherhood. I was fascinated by the bond they shared. It was unlike anything I had every heard before. Sam, Paul, Jared—the three of them together it was unbelievable. But then he explained about the new members—Embry and soon to be Jacob. According to Jared he was ready to burst at any moment.

That peaked m y curiosity.

"What do you mean _burst_?" He looked at me then, a sly glance over his shoulder.

"It's how we _phase_; we explode out of our human forms."

"It sounds painful."

An odd flicker passed through his eyes. "You get used to it."

I didn't know quite what to say to that—they were all so brave. Putting their lives on the line for us, to save us from what was out there. I felt like I had to say something—something to express how grateful I was for their silent guardianship. But all my words felt too little for such an occasion; too insipid and frivolous.

"Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"I just—you very brave for doing all this." I ventured anyway and hoped he wouldn't mark my words as trite.

"It's what I was born to do." He replied solemnly.

I squeezed his hand and he turned his gorgeous ochre eyes on me and I felt like a flood of warmth had seared through my skin and wrapped itself around my heart.

"It's worth it." He whispered before moving ahead faster, as if he was afraid that if we stayed there the moment would get too intense.

Evidently we'd moved far enough because he stopped and let go of my hand. He moved away from me suddenly and I called out, nervous. "Jared? Where are you—"

"I'll be right back, I promise." He said, a quiet smile on his face, as if it was ridiculous that I should be nervous.

I hoped he was right. Just seeing his broad frame disappeared from eye sight let the shivers in and I realized how cold it was—and how dark. The woods were suddenly more ominous and I had to stop myself from gasping at every snap and crackle. It was normal for the woods to groan, I reminded myself, perfectly _normal_. _Wood shrinks in the cold—even living wood, Kim, don't forget that._

I breathed out hard and I could see a cloud of humid air swirl before me before disappearing into the sky, rising faster than my eyes could follow. The tendrils wisped and danced before me in the air and I was transfixed by the magic of the moment, knowing that at any moment, Jared would step out of the curtain of trees—a wolf. A dark suspicion flickered through my mind as I waited for him—_what if he never came out? What if this was some cruel joke that he was going to play on me?_

I silenced the traitorous thoughts, unwilling to think so ill of him, but I grew more anxious as the silence dredged on with no sign or signal of Jared's return. I shifted quietly from foot to foot, keeping my head as still as possible to stop it from flitting towards any woodland sound. This was ridiculous. I was less than a hundred feet from my backyard—nothing would harm me hear even if Jared didn't return—which he would. Even he had better sense than to leave me out here—nervous and alone.

And then he stepped out—slowly as if he was nervous that I would be scared of him. But that was the most ridiculous thing because I couldn't never be scared of Billy—_Jared_. I stepped towards him, a wide smile on my face. I had been right—he would never leave me here by myself.

"You've gotta show me how you do that." I said to him.

His eyes crinkled in good humor and I saw his mouth widen into a fierce grin. I ran over to run my hands through his fur and then paused before I could touch him.

"Can I?" I asked, unsure if he would be able to respond. I wasn't entirely sure how this whole thing worked.

It was an odd thing to consider but I wasn't sure if I had to ask permission—I mean he wasn't _just_ a wolf anymore and I certain wouldn't give _Jared_ a rubdown without him asking. I looked up at him and he almost seemed like he was groaning but he just leaned into my hand and whined.

"I guess you don't mind then." I let myself sink into the fabulously soft hair. "You're really gorgeous, Jared." I said and then blushed as I realized the implications. "I meant as a wolf—not that you're bad looking as a person or anything but—" I head him issue a loud coughing, chuckle and I let my forehead bump into him.

"Shut up, it's not everyday that you see one of your friends turn into a wolf, _okay_?"

Rubbing my hand slowly along his fur I watched as his eyes softened and then before I could even comprehend it, he shrunk down and used a paw to toss me onto his back.

"Jared! You could have warned me—"but before I could finish my sentence we were off and away and he was thundering through the forest—with me holding on for dear life.

As the wind cut across my face, and I heard him howl gleefully, I couldn't help but think that traveling anything other way would be absolutely _boring_ after this.

"You're _amazing_." I whispered into his neck before I couldn't stop myself but if anything that just made him go faster.

We thundered across the freezing forest, his paws silent and efficient. And then as we ran another silent shape started to appear in my peripheral vision. It was inky black and snuck along side us, impossibly quiet and elegant.

It couldn't be Paul—he was the silver wolf. So that left two choices, Embry or Sam. I watched as the silhouette cut gracefully between a line of trees and then soar over a pair of upturned logs.

Sam. I decided, this creature was far too salient at this to be so new. It must be Sam. Besides there was a humble authority to the way the creature moved—something that I had noticed in Sam that day when Paul had threatened me against the lockers. I must have tensed because I felt Jared slow beneath me.

"I'm fine." I whispered into his coat and he sped up again. "That's Sam, right?" I asked quietly and he tilted his head up slightly which I took as a yes.

And then suddenly Jared stilled. He was poised mid run, one of his hind legs still off the ground. His ears twitched.

"What is it?"

He didn't respond but I felt a rumbling begin beneath me that was eschewed forth as a deep, guttural growl.

We weren't alone anymore.

And then I saw it, a pale flash that glowed iridescent in the moonlight. It was an arm or part of one at least that glistened between the trees.

The glimmer faded out and then in again a bit closer.

"Mom?" I questioned and from far off I heard a delighted tinkering laugh.

It was her. "Jared! It's my mom, you have to tell Sam not to—" I couldn't finish the thought in my panic but I struggled to get down.

He shifted back as if trying to keep me on but I jumped off and I was running towards her before I could even think the action through.

"Mom! It's me. " I tried to see her but the flashes were gone and suddenly I was alone. A wet nose butted me from behind—_Jared_. He tried to scoop me up again but I evaded him. "Wait—I just want to talk to her—_please_."

He whined and tried to grab me again but I just jumped away. "Jared, it's _fine_."

And then I heard that tinkering laugh again, high and staccato. "Mom!"

The laugh came again, closer and it struck me as strange that my mother's laugh would have changed so dramatically from when it was human. This was light, almost like a _baby _and so high in tone.

"Mom?" I started towards the voice—certain she was maintaining her distance because Jared was so close.

I couldn't explain how it happened but suddenly there was a face before me so terrible and gruesome with glistening, murderous white teeth and burgundy eyes. I didn't even have time to react before Jared had me on his back and was growling loud and fierce. Sam slinked up behind the creature, with hair shaggy red and curly but she darted away through the trees, evading his grasp. A cannibal, I thought, as I watched her retreat, faster than I could follow-a cannibal in every way except that she was _just_ not human.

I felt my heart thundering as I gripped onto Jared for dear life, burrowing into his neck. He bent his great head towards Sam for a moment and it was like they were speaking—Sam lowered his head in response to a silent question before chasing after the pale, ghostly form that was all but a memory now.

I watched as his inky black form so dark it was almost blue disappeared into the forest, silent as ever. Jared sprang in the opposite directly, his chest still rumbling and I leaned low on him as the wind whistled past me.

I could have kicked myself for being so stupid. How could I have mistaken that for my mother—whose voice and mannerisms I knew as well as my own? I was furious with myself for putting Jared in danger. I shivered as I remember the snapping teeth of the vampire who had been so close to killing me.  
Strangely though it was Jared, springing between us and saving me that frightened me most. If he had been bitten—or even hurt, I didn't know what I would do. I had no idea how these creatures affected the wolves but I would find out.

"I'm so sorry." I managed but he didn't respond, still running hard.

I didn't know what else to say to express how stupid I was feeling and so I merely sunk into his rich fur for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

Once home, Jared deposited me before disappearing again. He emerged from the forest a few moments later, jeans slung low across his hips and his shirt no where to be seen. He walked over to me and pulled me against him fast and hard before pulling away and shaking me lightly.

"_Never_ do that again." He said.

"I'm sorry—I thought she was—" but I couldn't even finish the sentence. I didn't want him to see how much I missed her—how much seeing her again would mean because none of it justified what I had done.

"I know," he reasoned, "but you can't just go gallivanting after vampires Kim."

He released his grip and ran a calloused finger down my cheek. "You're not exactly indestructible."

I smiled at that before shivering rather violently. It far colder now that I was away from the heat that Jared seemed to radiate constantly. He moved forward as if to pull me to him before hesitating and turning me around. He pushed me towards the house.

"You'd better go in." He said.

"Would you like to—"I started before thinking better of asking him to stay. "I mean—are you going back out there."

He nodded slowly. "I have to—I can't leave Sam out there by himself." He stiffened suddenly—turning his head towards the tree line as if he was listening to something.

"Can you hear where he is?" I asked cautiously when he seemed to have finished.

"Yeah." He responded distantly.

"Cool."

"You know it." A sardonic grin crossed his face before he pushed me to the door again, a warm hand grazing my back. "Go inside."

I looked at the dark house—suddenly terrified that I would walk in to that face again but I knew I had to be brave. Jared had to protect the entire town—not just me. Besides he wouldn't let me go into the house if she was there.

But it didn't hurt to make sure. "She's not—I mean, the house is _empty_ right?" I tried to ignore the helplessness in my voice and hoped he wouldn't catch how scared I was.

His brilliant gaze softened. "No," he passed his eyes over the house slowly as if he could see through the walls—I knew he couldn't but he must have been listening for movement. "She's no where near here."

"Okay then." I took a few steps away, still unbearably nervous. I knew I was being stupid, everything was fine but I couldn't help but wander if Jared would be near—or if he would come by once he'd finished. It was still early—we could have had a late dinner or something but—_stop it_, _Kim_, I berated myself. I was just fashioning excuses that would involve my having company tonight.

But I wasn't a child, I could spend the night alone. I wouldn't ask him.

"Tell you what," he said suddenly. "How about I stop by and make sure you're good after patrol?"

I didn't know how he could know exactly what I needed but it took everything in me not to run over and hug him.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "I'd like that."

He tipped his head down before retreating backwards into the shadows. I could feel his warm gaze on my back as I went into the house and even after I shut the door.

But I still turned on every light in the house and went through each room with a wooden broom handle clenched tightly against my chest just to make sure no one else was home.

Jared had been right.

The house was empty.

* * *

Determined not to let the vampire get the best of me, I had gone to the store and picked up some vegetables and necessities so that in case Jared was inclined, I could thank him with a nice meal or at the very least send him home with a doggy bag.

I was in the kitchen, my laptop blasting Christmas music and stirring the pasta sauce I'd made. I'd chopped up red and yellow bell peppers into oblongs and then sautéed them in olive oil with onions and garlic. Canned tomatoes and herbs went in next and finally a bit of heavy cream to thicken the mix. I seasoned everything and then poured the pasta that was boiling away into a strainer.

It was a little more than three hours since Jared had left and I mixed up the pasta and pulled the garlic bread that had been heating in the over onto the table. I cut it into slices and then set two table settings.

I wanted it to be perfect—my first meal at home since my parents disappearance that wasn't alone.

I folded the napkins into swans like my mother had taught me before setting the cutlery on the side. I put a steaming bowl of pasta next to the bread before heading into make the salad.

There was pre-chopped lettuce and veggies that I would season with raspberry vinaigrette of my own design just before we ate.

Finally I pulled out a chilled glass of white wine and two of the new crystal wine glasses that my mother had bought last Christmas.

Everything was set and now all I had to do was wait for Jared.

An hour and no sign of Jared later I put the bread and pasta back into the over to keep them warm and the dressing and salad aside in the kitchen. The wine went back into the fridge and I tried not to let any disappointment set in. Jared would be back when he was back and I couldn't expect that he'd return just as I finished setting the table. That was ridiculous.

I turned the TV on and followed the disappearances in Seattle. There had been seven more assumed killings—no bodies were found.

I switched channels but it was the same story everywhere—no one could find any leads on the serial killer and the city was starting to lose hope.

The blood red eyes flashed again and I shut the TV off. I didn't need to watch this. Not now when I was trying to keep myself sane.

I pulled a pad of paper towards me and started to sketch. Maybe art could quell my nerves.

* * *

By the time I'd added the final touches to the saturated mahogany fur on Jared's back with a new tube of paint, I heard a cautious tapping on the back door.

I left the painting to dry on the table and headed towards the rear of the house.

_It was Jared, right_?

The keyhole was smudged but I could make out his tall form and breathed a sigh of relief. That brush with the vampire earlier had me on edge.

"Hey." I said, opening the door wide enough for him to step through before shutting it and bolting it behind him.

"How're you?" He asked—running a hand through his hair and I followed his arm down to his very bare torso. He had neglected to put on a shirt again and it was making my nerves go haywire.

"I'm better now. " I said, and he smiled at that. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded vigorously, before laughing. "Always, Kim, always."

"Can I persuade you to join me for dinner?"

"Definitely." He hesitated for a second before turning to me. "Can I clean up a little?" He gestured to the line of mud that grazed his abdomen and I had to force myself not to linger and actually respond to him.

"Bathroom's down the hall and to your right—I'll be in the dining room." He disappeared down the corridor and I headed back to the kitchen to quickly reheat the food.

It didn't take long because everything was still relatively warm and by the time Jared had returned I'd already poured the wine.

He took in the scene before him and I saw an odd look flash across his face. I scanned the table again frantically—had I made something he couldn't eat? I'd avoided meat because I wasn't sure if he had any allergies or preferences. Maybe he wasn't a pasta person. I tried to think of the other things that I could whip up that he might like.

"Kim." His voice, serious and grave, broke my train of thought. "

"Yeah?"

"This is great," he began before fixing his gaze on me, searching, "but—you know this isn't a date, right?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and as I looked over the set up I realized how it might have seemed romantic. A sad pulse rocketed through me at his words—but I ignored it. This was just dinner.

"No-no, I'm sorry if it gave you that impression, I just—I haven't had anyone over for a while so I just got a little over excited." His gaze softened but I couldn't bare the pity.

"You must think I'm crazy—here, you don't even have to stay, I'll just pack it up for you. I just wanted to thank you for the save back there—really appreciated it—"

His face had shifted through anxiety to pity to sympathy and then to amusement—almost quicker than I could follow but I think he wanted to get me to stop talking then because he pulled out his seat and sat down.

"Or I guess you could eat here." I finished, trying to keep from smiling too wildly.

"You made all this?" He asked, as he started to load his plate. I sat down slowly—almost unbelieving that Jared and I were having dinner together. It seemed such a surreal day, first Jared and Billy being one and then riding on his back while he patrolled and then the brush with death and then finally a quiet dinner with Jared.

"Yes—I even fermented the wine." I joked.

He made a face at me before taking a bite. I watched his face soften in gratification. "This is amazing."

"Thanks."

He started to take another bite before freezing. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't even wait for you to serve yourself." He started to put his fork down but I stopped him.

"Relax—this isn't a date remember?" I joked before smiling at him to make sure he knew I was. He relaxed a little but he still waited until I'd gotten food and taken a bite before continuing.

I'd never seen anyone inhale their food the way he did—although I supposed being a wolf burned more calories than being a human.

He had finished his third serving of pasta and sixth slice of bread when he finally sat back. His stomach, now clean of the mud, was as flat as ever, the abs as sharp as if they had been drawn in.

He must have noticed my staring because he sat back in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Sorry." I said and then hastily continued as his amused glance. "I just—I guess I was wondering how you can eat that much and not, you know—have a food baby."

He chuckled, quirking an eyebrow. "Food baby?"

"You know," I motioned to my stomach and exhaled, falsely engorging it.

He laughed loud and full. "I know what it is—just wanted to see you do that."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What? You always seem so—composed." He said finally after spending a moment searching for the right word.

"You mean uptight?" I asked, half joking. I'd heard the girls in the locker room refer to me that way because I never changed in front of them—always preferring to take my clothes to the toilets in the back.

"Maybe." He said, his eyes twinkling. Somehow when Jared said it, it didn't seem so bad.

"Yeah well, we can't all be _animals_." I said.

He raised his glass at that before polishing off the wine. "This doesn't affect me—by the way."

I tilted my head. "The heat—it burns through the alcohol faster."

"I did notice you were warmer than me."

He nodded.

There was silence for a moment and though it stretched it was anything but awkward. At least on my end.

Jared stood after a while and stretched lightly. "I think I should head out."

"Do you have to?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Kim," he began but I cut him off before he could think this was another ploy for his attentions.

"It's not what you think—I'm just…never mind." I cut myself off unsure of how to explain that I was deathly terrified of being in my house alone tonight.

"What is it?"He asked gently, tilting my head up with his hand.

"I'm just a little skittish, I guess, after the run-in earlier." I tried to stop myself from blushing but I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"You're safe." He said, simply. "I promise."

His words filled me with confidence—I trusted him, I realized, more than I had realized. I believed him when he said I was safe—beyond any doubt.

And so I stood by the door as he left, his bare back retreating in to the hauntingly cold night.

I retired to the living room and watched over the portrait of the wolf with his all too human eyes.

Jared was Billy, I thought to myself.

And then it hit me.

If Jared knew about the vampires then Paul did as well—and as a wolf he would be interacting with them like Jared was.

So what if his anger towards me—his constant attempts to keep me away from Jared and to isolate me had some greater purpose?

_Your father can be persuasive._ Mom had said that he would try to convince me—that he would do _anything_ in his power to make me want to change

So what if he was controlling Paul somehow. Was that even possible?

Considering the day I'd had, the idea didn't seem so far fetched. I pulled the sketch closer to me, peering into Jared's eyes, as if I was hoping they would give me some sort of inspiration but they didn't. All they did was remind me of the haunting red eyes that I'd seen earlier.

Pushing the pad away, I pulled my computer to me and started searching.

I needed to find the Cullens because if my father was able to control minds like that then they would be the ones to know. I settled down in my seat. I suddenly felt wide awake.

It was time to get some answers.


	20. The Climb

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

A/N:Sorry it's been so long in coming but nearing the end. Not quite so far from it at least. However I'm heading back to school on Saturday so hopefully I can finish before classes start on Monday. I'm going to write the next chapter tonight so that I'll be ready to post it tomorrow. :)

Hope you guys enjoy this new segment. Things are starting to take a turn for the worse, as they always must.

Let me know what you think!

-S

P.S. I hope everyone had a wonderful new years! Mine was snowy! :)

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 20: The Climb

_Every step I'm taking__  
__Every move I make feels__  
__Lost with no direction__  
__My faith is shaking__  
__-The Climb, Miley Cyrus_

* * *

I woke up with a start to knocking on the door. Blinking my eyes sleepily, I folded my laptop which had died after I'd apparently fallen asleep and placed it delicately on the coffee table. The knocking rang out again and I sat up slowly and made my way to the door.

"Who is it?" I called out, mid yawn.

"Uh, Jared." But it wasn't. I would recognize his voice anywhere, but this was someone who sounded a great deal like Jared and from the small blurred picture through our fogged up eye hole someone who looked a great deal like him as well.

"Try again." I said as I pulled out my phone and started dialing 911. I hadn't pressed call yet but the minute whoever this was gave me reason to I would.

"Sam." The voice came again, this time resigned and as I thought about it, I remembered the deep, soulful voice that Paul's friend had had.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Is- is Paul with you?" I tried to pretend that I wasn't nervously hanging onto Sam's response.

"No."

With a breath of relief, I opened the door but only partway. I didn't know much about Sam but I wasn't about to let him into my house before he explained why he was here.

"I'm sorry to wake you." He said, his voice slow and thoughtful. "I won't take up too much time."

"It's okay."

He paused and for a moment seemed lost in thought—however he showed no sign of wanting to say anything else.

I tried to give him as long as possible but he was letting in the frigid air and I was growing impatient. He still seemed to be waiting for something—holding that same distracted look that Jared had had last night. And suddenly, I understood—he was listening for his brethren. Perhaps waiting to make sure that they weren't near.

"I understand that Jared shared a secret with you yesterday." He said, finally.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I responded almost immediately. My answer seemed to amuse him because a soft twinkle that appeared in his eyes.

"Very good."

"Look, I don't mean to be rude but I'm late," I lied. "So unless you have something to tell me this will have to wait."

He seemed to consider my words because the next thing he said drew me to attention.

"I heard Paul has been…_interrupting_ you at school?"

_Well that was a nice way to put it_, I thought to myself. But he was making an effort and so must I—"yes, I suppose you could say that."

"He has been—rebelling a little lately."

"Can't you control it?"

He gave me a calculating look before nodding. "Normally, I think I could. But this seems—abnormal."

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing—at least not with him. " He gave me another scrutinizing glance. "I think that he is being influenced—by your parents."

"And why would you say that?" I had to be careful here—I didn't want Sam to think I could be used as some sort of bargaining tool because right now I needed protection from them as much as everyone else.

"Your mother was seen just outside the border."

"It's not her." I defended without thinking. "Maybe it's the redhead."

He tensed slightly before continuing. "Okay—suppose it isn't her."

"It's _not_ her." I realized then that I couldn't protect them both. I had to choose between my parents. But how could I? I knew what would happen if I told them about him—it would be a death sentence.

Sam looked like he was loosing faith—his eyes were growing tired and he straightened in the doorway as if preparing to leave. I couldn't let him go after her—not after she'd made such a valiant effort to protect me—and to let me know that my father was coming. "I promise, my mother's innocent."

A knowing look crossed his face—but where he had been kind before, he only seemed smug now. "Kim, "he began, the condescension almost palpable, "I know it's hard to accept what she has become." _Shit. _I was worried this would happen. "I think you're confused—much like Paul." His voice seemed almost paternal in its condescension, as if I were a sick child that he was trying to persuade to go to bed.

"No! My mother is a good woman, she—" but he cut me off before I could finish.

"She is not." There was a raw, angry edge to his voice that hadn't been there before.

"She is good." I repeated, firmly. I would not concede upon this point.

Sam took a step back, a resigned sort of look on his face. "I had hoped we could help each other—stop this madness."

"We can! You need to believe me. My mother is innocent."

He stepped forward at that, the snarl in his voice as real as that vampire's from last night.

"None of them are _innocent_, Kim."

I felt suddenly sure that I had made a mistake in opening the door at all; a terrible, terrible mistake.

Sam must have sensed it, must have read the rising panic on my face. "Calm down—I won't hurt you."

"You already have." I said, knowing it was dangerous to bait him but I couldn't resist. He had to know that I would hold him accountable.

"I'm sorry." He said, as he walked back, his deep, mournful voice returning full force.

"Stay away from her!" I called but he didn't turn back.

* * *

"Cecilia Hartgrove, how can I help you?"

"It's me, Kim."

"Kim! How are you?"

"I'm fine." I tried to think of a way to extend the pleasantries but at this moment the danger that my mother was in trumped everything else. I needed to contact her, to tell her that the wolves were on her and that she needed to leave for a while so that she would be safe. This was the only way I could think of.

"Honey? Is everything okay?"

"I need help. Can I see you?"

"What kind of help?" Her voice was guarded suddenly and I had a feeling if I said too much on the phone she wouldn't agree to it.

"It's really important, I promise but I can't do it over the phone. Are you in the city?"

"No, I'm actually in Forks. But I'm really busy so maybe we could wait until-"

"Please? It's about my mom."

"I don't think I can help you."

I could feel her making the decision to hang up before she made it so in a last ditch effort I said what I hoped would be the magic words to turn her decision around. "She's in danger!"

Cecilia's breath caught. "What?"

"Mom—she's in danger."

"You _know_?" Disbelief stilted her words.

"Yes."

"Kim—I would have-but they swore me to secrecy." But I didn't have time for her rationalizations—I needed to find my mother and soon.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Cecilia! This is important. If you know anything you have to tell me."

"Kim—you don't understand how it works—they don't just tell me everything. Up until a few weeks ago—all I knew was that your mother was alive and in the witness protection program."

She didn't know.

My only hope in finding my mother had no idea of what she truly was. But before my heart could sink any lower, I had to make sure that they hadn't let anything slip. The Cullens had been wonderful about providing information when I needed it.

Surely they would have thought that I would have had to track down my mother at some point.

"You said up until a few weeks. Have they been in contact recently?"

"No."

I blinked back the tears of frustration that were imminent. "I see."

"But your mother has." And just like that my hope was renewed. There had to be a way to find her.

"Cecilia, where is she?"

"There's a cabin up in the mountains. It's about a day's hike from the border. Hunter's used to use it when weather conditions got too harsh to continue. She's been staying there for the last few months. Be careful."

The line went dead before I could thank her. I had a feeling that was the last time I would ever speak to Cecilia Hartgrove.

But I had more important matters to consider—like how I would find this cabin and how I would make it up into the mountains in the middle of winter.

* * *

The second question was easier to answer—Cecilia had said it was only a day's hike and it was easy enough to procure the equipment I would need. I went into Forks to the Newton's outdoor supply store. I grabbed hiking boots with enough traction on them to make me walk backwards or at least that was what the overexcited teenage at the front said, a space blanket, a spare space blanket, and a winter jacket. The layers in it were supposedly enough to keep me warm in the subzero temperatures up in the mountains.

The first was a little more difficult. I had a feeling this cabin wasn't going to pop up on Google earth and I didn't know any hunter's who would have reason to use cabin. My only alternative was to find a forest guide. But there were none that would venture up into the mountain in these conditions—at least none that were human.

Jared.

I didn't want to ask him—this would be dangerous and there was a good chance that I'd get stuck up there but I had to warn her—there was no way I could leave my mother out there by herself.

So I called him.

"Jared?"

"What's up?"

"I need a favor—like a really big one."

He mock sighed on the other end of the line before responding. "Do you _ever _call me for anything else?"

"I—I didn't mean…" I trailed off unsure of how to apologize as I realized how often I'd taken advantage of him.

"Relax—I'm just kidding."

"Oh."

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"You _need_ to lighten up."

"Only if you promise to help me out."

He laughed at that and I felt oddly proud of myself. "What do you need?"

"Can you come over?"

Jared came over that afternoon, a new leather jacket across his shoulders that fit him like a glove. He must have caught me admiring it because he admitted that it had been a gift.

"Nina got it for me—for Christmas."

"Oh, it's lovely." I could tell it was expensive leather from the easy way it fit his form—fake leather had lots of give. This stuff was tailor made.

"Thanks."

"So—I need to get to a cabin in the woods."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise but made no motion of interrupting.

"Sam came here earlier and he thinks she's the one that manipulating Paul."

"That would make sense."

"She's _not_!" I cried, he couldn't believe Sam, he just couldn't. I needed someone on my side.

"I know, I know—I just get how he could think that." Jared moved as if to shush me physically but sat back in his seat when he saw me calm down.

"Sorry." I replied, sheepish. "But anyway—I need to find her and tell her to stay away—if she's seen again I don't think Sam will let her get away."

"I don't think he _let_ her get away." He said, sardonically. I smiled at him but that was little comfort, I had a feeling Sam wouldn't mess up again.

"I need to find her and I need you to show me the way."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"Whatever you want." I replied, completely seriously. If he helped me keep my mother save, he deserved any reward he requested.

"I want you to tell me if Paul ever bothers you again." He said, calmly.

His response floored me—I had been waiting for him to half-jokingly ask for one of my father's cars but instead he uses even this instance to make sure I'm safe.

I don't know what I had done to deserve a friend like him but I was glad beyond all doubt.

"Done. On one condition."

"What?"

"You let me give you a Christmas present as well."

Jared hesitated for a moment. "I guess that'd be cool." He looked like he was going to say something else and then thought better of it at the last moment.

"And you keep it."

He tilted his head. "What are you planning, Kim?"

"Nothing," I smirked at him, "yet."

"So let me get this straight. You want me to take you up into the mountains in the middle of December to look for a cabin."

"Yes."

"Okay." He smiled, "let's go."

"Let me just grab some extra layers—we're not all space heaters like you."

He laughed at that before picking up his phone. I backed out leaving him to his privacy to call whoever it was he needed to check in with.

But when I came back—Jared had lost his exuberance. "What's wrong?"

"I'm an idiot."

"_Jared_…" I walked over to him, sitting forlornly on the couch, and sat down close enough that I could feel the heat emanating off of him. "You're not an idiot."

"I told Nina."

"Okay so maybe you are an idiot." I said but he crestfallen look on his face made me regret it. "I'm just kidding!"

"She wants to come."

"She can't." I couldn't risk her life as well, I rationalized, it wasn't because then I'd have to see the two of them together.

"No shit." He stood up, pacing across the ornate Persian rug on the floor. "But I can't go if she doesn't."

"Why?"

"It's kind of her birthday."

"Oh." Well. That definitely put a wrench in the plans. Looks like I'd have to try without him. "Okay—then go have fun with her. I'll be fine." I smiled at him, hoping he would buy it.

"Yeah—and I'm really Martha Stewart. Look Kim, you can't go out there alone. It's fucking _arctic_ and besides, I know the woods better."

"But I can't wait until tomorrow—it could be too late."

"I know." He breathed out, frustrated.

And then I had an idea. "Tell her I'll paint you two—in the mountains. As romantic as she wants. It could even be your present to her."

"But that still involves her coming…" He looked at me—waiting for the catch.

"Only partway. Once the cabin's in sight you should take her back down and I'll meet you later."

"I can't leave you up there."

"I'll be perfectly safe."

"No you won't!" He sounded so much like Sam at that moment that I recoiled instinctively.

"She's my mother."

"And you need to remember what else she is." He said softer—and I could see the apology already forming in his eyes for losing his temper.

"And you need to remember who else you have to protect." I reminded him—he couldn't have us both. No matter how much he wanted it.

He nodded. "Fine."

"When can she be ready to leave?"

"An hour." His gaze was focused on the floor.

"I'll meet you at the border."

* * *

Jared stepped out of his car, his long sleeved cotton t-shirt fitting tightly to his body. A small flashlight hung front his pocket on a lanyard. Nina was bundled up in two coats and a large, hand knitted scarf. She had a similar pair of hiking boots to my own.

My own jacket puffed out my figure and I had tried to look less like a marshmallow as I left the house but there was no fixing it. Besides there were more important things to worry about.

But it wasn't Jared and Nina holding hands that distracted me, nor the salacious glances she was tossing in his direction. It was the last occupant of the car.

Paul.

"Jared, can I have a word?"

He nodded and squeezed Nina's hand before heading over to me.

"What is he doing here?" I kept my voice low but even I could hear the irritation in it.

"I won't leave you alone and Sam couldn't spare anyone else."

"I'm sure he couldn't." He seemed surprised by the spite in my tone. And he wasn't alone. I wasn't normally so quick to anger but Paul was grating on me nerves.

"Look—you want to do this or not?" His voice wasn't entirely gentle either.

"I do."

"Good." His eyes softened. "You're safe. I promise."

"Let's go already!" I heard Paul bellow from where he was leaning on the car. Unlike Jared he had forgone all pretenses and was wearing a wife beater.

"Okay." I said. "Okay."

* * *

The first two hours went smoothly. Paul kept mostly to himself when he wasn't arguing with Jared over directions. Nina stuck close to Jared's side, shooting me insidious glares whenever I got too close to him. Slowly I started to drop back—finding that ten feet or so to the back of the group kept me safe from both Nina and Paul. I don't know if Jared noticing that I fell back but he never said anything until we started to hit the rockier slopes. Here the hike wasn't as clear cut and most of the path was slinking up jagged steps that jutted out of the mountain face than following a trail in the forest.

Nina started to complain as we neared the more treacherous part of the hike.

"Jared, I'm tired."

_Then you shouldn't have come._

But he just slung her on his back and basked in the sunny kissed she pressed to his neck. I shifted my gaze down to the floor, concentrating on staying off my face and on my feet.

"Kim!"

"Yeah?"

"Paul's going to go first and you go second. I don't want you in the back when we head up." He never ceased to surprise me.

"Okay." I ignored the mischievous gleam in Paul's eye as he extended a hand to help me up the first step. I also ignored his hand. I made it up with a minor scratch on my palm from a spare root jutting out.

Jared followed closely behind.

And so we made our way up the face, climbing slowly and carefully amongst the snow drifts. My hands were starting to grow numb from the cold that permeated even through the hiking gloves I'd bought at the store.

My feet were thankfully still fully functional so I could cheat on my upper grip and secure with my lower. But eventually I began to feel the ache in my muscles amplify to the point where I could barely move myself up. My arms were starting to tremble from the pressure and my breaths were coming in harsh gasps.

I paused, placing my forehead against the bare rock face, and took deep breaths. _Pull yourself together Kim_.

"Kim?" Jared's voice came from just behind me, quiet and concerned.

"I'm fine…just taking a breather."

"She's fine Jared—keep going." Nina reassured him.

I nodded, motioning him ahead. I would be fine—besides I'd be able to climb better if I didn't have to pretend the cold wasn't affecting me.

I didn't want to risk Jared suggesting something insane like Paul carrying me up on his back.

I started pulling myself up again, reminding myself of my mother who was out here somewhere—unknowing that the wolfpack was rising against her.

But that made me pause—why had Sam sent Paul? He wouldn't have—not after this morning.

Unless he thought Paul knew the way to my mother and so he would be the only one to direct us there safely. The pieces didn't fit right. Sam wouldn't knowingly send us there with Paul if he thought my mother was so evil and Paul was being influenced by her because then I'd be in danger.

And Jared would protect me.

And suddenly it all made sense.

Sam knew that Jared would protect the one person who knew his secret and he was willing to bet that that protection led to murder. I knew Sam wanted my mother dead because she was a danger in his mind to the people of La Push. He had made it clear this morning.

Jared wouldn't suspect his pack leader of such duplicity but I knew the anger in his eyes. Sam bore an old hatred for the vampires and I'd seen it before he left this morning.

But Sam had messed up. Paul didn't know where my mother was.

"Jared! I think we should go left, bro." Paul hollered down just then. "The right looks a little sketch."

"Whatever works." Jared called from directly above me.

"I can see a clearing up there…it'll level out."

My relief at Paul's declaration overrode my train of thought and I wouldn't realize my mistake until much later.

* * *

We reached the plateau not ten minutes later and while Jared and Paul hunkered down to decide which way to go next, Nina stretched out on a rock. I took the rare opportunity to massage my calves and arms, aching from the trek. My fingers were all but completely frozen from the cold rock but luckily there wasn't much snow up here. But there would be.

It wasn't cold enough for snow to cover the base of the mountain but higher up there would be plenty of it.

I pulled my gloves off, wincing as my bandage came off with it. The cut was just a line now, the stitches having fallen off by themselves. I rubbed my hands together carefully, blowing hard on them.

A shadow fell over me, and I looked up to see Jared.

He looked behind him where Paul was taking Nina to gather firewood. I could hear her protests from here and Paul's teasing retorts. Eventually he convinced her to go with him and the two of them disappeared from sight.

"You okay?" Jared asked, his voice low and concerned.

"I'm fine. Glad we're taking a break though."

He nodded before carefully taking my hands into his. His skin was outrageously warm against mine and it was all I could do to not press my fingers into his. He winced at the temperature difference. "_Fuck_ you're freezing, Kim."

I gave him a sheepish smile. "Guess my gloves weren't as great as I thought they were."

"Are you sure you're okay to keep going?" He enclosed my trembling fingers between his palm and I let out a soft moan at the sudden rush of heat. His eyes darkened at the sound.

"Don't worry so much."

"It's only going to get harder from here." He took a moment to turn my gaze to the left. I followed the small winding path that twined between the trees. It disappeared around the corner.

"It doesn't look that bad."

He laughed at that. "That's what I said the first time Paul took us this way." He reached up to scratch his head. "We used to come up here a lot when we were younger. It looked so easy and so we took it. It's a short cut to the summit but once you pass the first few miles it turns into a straight climb up the mountain." He looked at me through his lashes, his luminous brown eyes tracing over my form. "No breaks."

"Ah." I shivered at the thought and tried not to let my spirits sink. I could make it. I had to.

"You're not going to give in are you?"

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head at him, curiously.

"Ask for help?" He said, an odd look on his face. Somewhere between pride and sympathy.

"Oh. I don't really want to ride on Paul's back." Jared laughed loudly at this. "What?"

"You really think I'd make you do that?"

"I don't really see an alternative."

He paused, thoughtfully, before squeezing my hands one last time and getting up. "You could ride on mine."


	21. Slip'n'Slide

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the crazy delay but school has started again—sucking up my time. A lot of you were a bit surprised by Jared's behavior but I promise all will be revealed in good time. The ending has been written for months and months so hopefully it won't disappoint.

I am continuously humbled by the fact that people even want to read my little story—you all are wonderful and always make me smile with your lovely reviews.

Thanks and let me know what you think!

-S

P.S. Good luck to everyone starting school!

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 21: Slip'n'Slide

_Could you whisper in my ear__  
__The things you wanna feel__  
__I'll give you anything__  
__To feel it comin'_

_-Slide, Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

I watched dumbfounded as Jared walked away unable to process the offer he'd made me. A chilling breeze struck my hands and that snapped me back to reality. I shoved my hands back into my gloves, trying to ignore how much icier they were in comparison to Jared's hands.

"I think we should keep moving." Jared said, his gaze straight on Paul's.

"We always break here—"Paul began.

But Jared cut him off, "I know but we need to get up there before the storm hits."

Paul nodded slowly before dropping the mound of firewood he'd been carrying. He wasn't even trying to be careful though, and the logs fell to the ground with a great crash and Nina jumped away. Jared didn't even flinch.

I took a step up the trail—tilting my head up to look at the swirling mass of clouds that were heading our way.

The walk was calm and gentle for about twenty minutes and even though I could here Nina arguing with Jared behind me (and I did my best not to listen in), it was refreshing. The breeze was halted by the trees and I could breathe in the clean air now that it wasn't so turbulent. I tried not to think about my mother—alone out here, bereft of company.

I tried even harder not to think about my father, laying in wait, biding his time. But the dark weight of the wood was falling on me—he could be here _right_ now I thought to myself, just lurking in the shadows, waiting for one of us to fall behind. With a hard shudder, I realized that I had been the one trailing behind on the way here.

Before the panic could seize me I shook it off; I was being ridiculous. Jared would be able to smell my father and he wouldn't let me go that far behind if my he'd been near.

He would have transformed.

And then another terrifying thought hit me. He wouldn't transform in front of Nina. It would be too much to let her know that way—so if there was a sudden attack, I would be on my own.

_Shut up, Kim, this isn't helping anybody_. I looked back in an effort to distract myself and Jared and Nina were just five feet or so behind me. A wave of safety rushed through me.

It was going to be okay.

The snow drifts began to appear around the next turn and as we waded through the slushy snow my already weary feet began to complain. The white banks were piling up around us but the path was still fairly clear.

I tried not to imagine how much more difficult the hike would be once the snow began to pile up and we'd have to cut through. I knew from experience that around here it could get much higher.

Nina and Paul wouldn't follow us that far though, at least I hoped they wouldn't. She might complain if she had to spend her birthday vaulting up the cliff face of a mountain in the dead of winter with no real goal.

She hadn't jumped for the whole painting idea but I think she was enjoying rubbing her proximity to Jared in my face. To be fair—she had every right but that didn't mean it was any less annoying. I tried to ignore them however and keep my gaze forward on the slush that was getting increasingly thicker.

By the time we hit four o'clock and I could see that the daylight was starting to fade, Nina was back to piggy-backing on Jared. The snow banks were mounting higher and now there was at least a foot of snow on the ground. It was getting harder to pick my way through but I found that if I followed behind Jared I could use his footsteps rather than making my own.

He walked easily like the snow wasn't an impediment and the person he had on his back was lighter than air. The whole werewolf thing must have come with extra strength. Jared bounced Nina and she giggled loudly before pulling him against her.

I averted my eyes. It wasn't my business—besides, I needed to focus on the ground.

* * *

An hour later we hit a small ledge that led up to what Jared had referred to as a straight climb.

It was not.

The winding stairs were really just blocks of stones with grips for your hands. Thankfully the climb was steep enough that not a great deal of snow had settled but it was dusted powder-white. Dead roots and vines twined through the jutting outcrops of rocks and every twenty feet or so there was a level standing point before the next segment of the climb began.

_No breaks my foot_. I thought to myself. I was glad Jared had been kidding.

While it wasn't an exactly difficult climb the height made it far more dangerous than if it was over twenty feet. The climb twined around and around the mountain and I couldn't see the top from here but for most of it, we would be hanging by our finger tips over an empty abyss. I peered over the end and I could just barely make out the ground below.

I knew as the light sank into the horizon, the floor would disappear and from up there, cold and frozen to the mountain side, all I would be able to see was ever-extending darkness.

"Kim?" Jared wandered up next to me, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. The heat from his touch permeated through my jacket and it was like my right shoulder had been dunked in a bucket of hot water.

I resisted the urge to press my frozen cheeks into the thin cotton shirt that covered his chest. "It's quite a ways up." I said.

Jared nodded, taking a moment to peruse the trek before us. "It's not as bad as it looks, but just in case, you're going directly in front of me, okay?"

I turned to him. "Aren't you getting tired, with her on your back I mean?"

He laughed. "Please—I could carry Paul and still be fine." He lifted his hand and I bit back a cry of protest as the heat left me. "You sure you don't want me to carry you?"

"No—I don't think it'd be such a great idea." I let my eyes trace behind him to a scowling Nina who was whispering heatedly with Paul.

"Don't worry about her," he turned my face back to him, burning fingers against my frozen face. He must have seen the look of relief at his touch because he shifted his hand up, placing his entire palm against my cheek. "You're freezing Kim!"

"I'm fine now. " I smiled before gently pulling his hand away. It was the last thing I wanted to do but it was too tempting to burry my face in his chest—I needed to erase the temptation.

Something stirred in his gaze but before I could say anything he said, "When you climb up there—remember, keep your weight in your feet. Make sure your footholds are steady before reaching up—in the summer it's fine but in the winter the snow loosens the rocks and ices their surfaces."

I nodded. "Yeah—this one time Dad and I went hiking in the Alps too early in the year and I had trouble with the ice."

"Right." He shook his head. "I forget you're loaded sometimes."

I pushed his shoulder. "It was just a business trip—I just got to tag along because Mom was in Milan for fashion week."

Jared started laughing and I blushed. "Your family is insane." He said.

_Was_, I corrected to myself, _was insane_. But I just smiled at Jared.

He placed a hand at my waist and pushed me to the edge. "Time to get going—the storm's going to hit in a few hours and I want us off the face before then."

"How do you know?" I asked.

He smirked before touching his nose and winking.

_Too_ cool.

* * *

The climb was rocky at best, and my fingers were starting to slip on the holds. The ice here was nothing to toy with. But Jared was directly behind me so I felt confident in moving faster than I would normally. Nina was riding quietly on his bank—I pictured her falling asleep and falling into the abyss.

But I tired not to laugh—honest.

"Kim, you good?" He breathed below me, not sounding remotely tired.

"Fi-fine." I said, panting lightly. And I was for the first half but then as we reached higher some of the hand holds had fallen off and I couldn't make the ones that still remained. My reach wasn't long enough. I tried reaching for it again, but my efforts seemed to be futile. I shifted my feet to the edge of the step I was standing on and extended my arm as far out as I dared. My fingers were inches away but they seemed like miles. As I reached I called out to him, "Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't—_shit_." I cursed as I reached too far and unbalanced myself. I swung by a single hand.

I scrambled desperately for a hold on the rocks and managed somehow to jam my fingers into a crack. My feet slipped off as I scrambled to balance myself and I felt the rock beneath me give with heart-stopping crack. I gripped onto the wall for dear life with my fingers, trying desperately to find some sort of surface for my feet but _nothing_ was there.

"Jared!" I screamed—scared out of my mind as I felt my fingers, encased in frictionless gloves, start to slip. I gripped on tighter, wincing as I felt the rock bite me from the outside.

"I'm coming—hold on!" He yelled from below, but all I could feel were my fingers loosening little by little—and then a hard pressure on my waist lifted me from my daze. The arm was like steel—bolting me to the side of the mountain. _Jared_.

I felt my breath coming in hitches as he held me against the wall. Nina was still on his back, her eyes shut tightly. Jared and I were almost a foot apart but his hand on me was secure and I knew that I could let go and he wouldn't let me slip an inch. But just to be sure, I renewed my grip on the rocks.

"Paul! Take Nina." He bellowed up the mountain. I didn't see him hand her off or even how the exchange went but the next moment, his hands were pulling me tightly against his chest, my head tucked under the blissful heat of Jared's chin.

"_Fuck_, Kim, you okay?" And for the first time since we'd started, he sounded out of breath. His eyes were focused on me and I had to look away from the intensity. His chest was solid as the rock my back was pressed against. He had me sandwiched between himself and the mountain side—my feet holding me up on his.

"Kim?" He tried again.

I tried to control the heaving breaths that took over me—the terror from almost plummeting down into the abysses rampaging my lungs. My eyes were clear thanks to the icy breeze that pulsed against us constantly—evaporating any moisture.

"I'm f-f-fine." I stuttered.

Jared laughed, "yeah, _clearly_." But he seemed relieved, as I had hoped he would. "Hold onto me—I'm taking you up the rest of the way."

"But how—"and then I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized how I'd be holding onto him—our chests pressed against each other, my head on his shoulder and my arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Don't be embarrassed—it's not like you're the first—hey, I'm joking." He corrected himself, as he felt me tense.

"No—it's fine." I pulled myself up to his shoulder, my hands hooked under his arms and I persuaded my shaking legs to wrap around him before he realized how debilitated I was. I tried my best to ignore what he had said. Of course this wasn't a big deal for him. He must think I was completely lame for being so shy—but I had never been so…_close_, to a boy before.

It doesn't count, I reminded myself. This is just so that you'll _live_. It's not like he's doing this to be close to you.

The arm that wasn't holding on to the mountain, ran along my thighs, pulling them more firmly around his waist and I tried my best to hold in the shudder that wrecked my spine but there was not containing it. He stiffened slightly as he felt me shake but then didn't say anything.

If anything, his hand became slightly more confident as he tightened my other leg and then squeezed me to him. "You good?" He whispered, directly into my ear and I nodded against his shoulder. He was so _warm_.

"I'm fine."

"You always are, aren't you?" He muttered under his breath before starting to move. His arms reached for rocks that I had struggled to make out—his long limbs shifting almost quicker than I could follow. The muscles of his front writhed against me and I tried to ignore how amazing it felt to have the whole length of our torso's pressed against each other. He never once brushed my head even near the side of the rock and I thought about looking behind me to see how much space was there but thought better of it when I saw how fast we were going.

My fingers felt the power beneath them as his arms reached for grip after grip with complete and utter confidence. I don't think I even felt him hesitated—it was almost like he was vaulting up rather than climbing. "I'm sorry I slowed you down." I said into the cotton of his clavicle—sure he wouldn't hear me but needing to say it all the same. It must have been frustrating having to go at my pace because I wouldn't accept a ride from Paul.

He tensed slightly at that and I blushed. Of _course_, he would hear it—he had enhanced hearing. _Way to go, Kim_.

"You didn't." He said, equally softly and I thought for a moment that he paused at the top of my head—it was like the most imperceptible of kisses, just a light pressure against my hair.

"Thank you—for saving me—" I said, wishing I could see his eyes when I said it. Sometimes, when I said things like that—they shifted from their normal brown to this brilliant, buttery ochre. The feelings I got when they turned like that were indescribable—like I was going to explode out of myself.

"What else would I do?" He replied—his voice casual but there was a sheen of pride to it that was unmistakable—at least to me. "It's not like I was going to let you _die_."

"_Jared_." I intoned, I was serious when I apologized.

"_Kim_." He replied, in the same tone before tilting his head slightly. This time I felt the pressure last longer and I could have sworn the blaring heat of his lips flushed all the way down to my toes during that moment of contact. "You're welcome." His voice quivered slightly as he said it and I just _knew_ his eyes had transcended again. I tried to look up to meet his gaze but his palm pushed my head back against his shoulder

"Don't move." He breathed into my head before pressing another kiss to the side of my head. I wasn't sure what they meant but for just a moment, I let myself enjoy them. Because at that moment—after I'd come so close to losing everything, I understood what it was—it was relief, sheer, complete relief that needed an outlet.

And it was fine by me.

* * *

We managed to reach the top long before the blizzard hit. Nina was in counsel with Paul—shooting Jared murderous looks every so often but he just shrugged them off. He was entirely focused on me—_for the time being, _I reminded myself.

Jared tended to be distracted when it came to our friendship.

"You're sure you're okay?" He rubbed my scratched fingers soothing before cupping my face.

"I'm _fine_." I smiled at him but he still looked intense.

"I'm an idiot—I should have taken you up—"

But I cut him off, "no, you did exactly what you needed to do. "

He shrugged before tracing his fingers under my chin, and pulling me up to meet his gaze. "Me and her—we're not what-." He started.

I cut him off. "Don't—you don't mean it."

"I'm serious, Kim—"He tried again and the gorgeous intensity of his gaze pulsed through me but I resisted. This wasn't real—he was just saying this because he was distracted. Just like last time.

And just like last time—he would bolt when he realized what was happening—what I'd let happen again.

I had no one to blame but myself this time.

"Jared you don't—you can't just _say_ things like that." I interrupted, "I know how you feel about her. It's me—I'm distracting you again." The words sounded so arrogant—I couldn't bear the truth in them.

"You're _not_, don't _ever_ think that." One of his hands drifted down to my waist—steel against the soft flesh there. He held me in place as if he needed some control to explain what he was feeling but before he could, Nina cut us off.

"Can we move _please_?"

For once, I was relieved for her intrusion because this _thing_, this _whatever_ was too intense—I couldn't handle it—not with everything that was happening.

I pulled away from him quickly and he dropped his hand as if realizing where it was. His eyes turned hard then and I watched him scan the forest. And the next thing he said, flushed out all of the relief I had in me—in fact, it sent my heart straight to the floor.

"Nina, where's Paul?"

His words were careful—but his fingers were clenched tightly by his side.

"What do you mean—he's right…"she trailed off as she realized he was no longer by her side. "Paul!" she yelled. But there was only silence.

And then a cold—clean chuckle broke through.

"Kimmy—I didn't think I'd see you so _soon_."

Dad.


	22. Heartless

Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N: I'm so so sorry this took so long, but I'm getting into a new semester and making sure my physics problem sets get done on time is always a struggle. But hope you guys enjoy this!

You're kind words always make me smile so please do let me know what you think :) :)

We're getting close to the end! Just a chapter or two left of this book!

Thanks for reading!

-S

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 22: Heartless

_In the night I hear 'em talk, _

_the coldest story ever told _

_Somewhere far along this road _

_he lost his soul_

_-Heartless, Kanye West_

* * *

My heart gave a shuddering start as it resumed normal beats. I raised my eye line slowly to the source of the voice and there he stood, the same as ever and yet more different than I had ever seen him. His warm eyes were gone—replaced with burgundy irises and skin was now almost paler than the snow that surrounded us. He looked taller—firmer.

"Hi, Dad." I said slowly—my voice breaking on the first d.

Jared moved quicker than I could follow, stepping in front of me, his stance tense and protective. He looked ready to spring at any moment.

But I wasn't the one he needed to protect—right now, _Nina_ was far more fragile than I was—far more at risk. I knew Dad's control wouldn't have been perfect—even mom couldn't be too near me without changing. Nina was closer to him than us—standing near the edge of the woods that lined the summit, while we were still much closer to the edge. Dad had appeared right at the border a little ways from her. He tilted his head towards her—and a deadly smirk crossed his face.

I slipped my hand into Jared's and slowly traced an N into his palm. I needed Jared to protect her—I knew if I could distract him, I could leave with Dad—I could save them both.

But he just closed his hand over mine, threading our fingers together. I would have tried to redouble my efforts but the next words my father said shocked me into stillness.

"Nina—my good friend."

"You're Kim's _father_?" She asked, incredulous.

"The one and only." Dad bowed, lightly and fluidly. He moved with impeccable grace but he was only distracted for a moment, his gaze shifted back to mine. "Kim, come here." He beckoned with his left hand.

"I'm okay here." I said, trying desperately to keep my voice from trembling but seeing him here—in the flesh was almost more than I could bear. I hated that I couldn't run to him—couldn't have him back. Jared's fingers tightened around mine as if he though I would leave his side.

Dad shifted even quicker than Jared and suddenly, Nina was in his arms, her neck bared and his mouth inches from her skin.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"I thought that might change your mind." He drew another inch closer to Nina, smelling her neck.

I wrenched my fingers from Jared's grasp and ran halfway across to my father before he caught up with me, but it was already too late. Dad's iced fingers wrapped around my wrist—frozen into immortality.

Jared looked furious, his brows drawn together. He made no motion to move towards Nina but instead stepped towards us. "Let her go."

"I don't think I will." My father replied pleasantly as if he were reporting the weather.

Jared took another step towards us and my father bent my wrist backwards, and I whimpered in surprise. Blaring heat and daggers of pain shoved their way through my system and I felt my vision firework as I struggled to keep standing. I bit my lip to keep from screaming at the pain. My father hadn't noticed—he was still gazing intently at Jared—as if daring him to come any closer.

Jared froze, his body tensed with rage, I could see him trembling from here—fighting the urge to phase out of fear that I would be hurt further.

"Don't do this." His voice had dipped towards desperation and I tried to find my voice to tell him that it would be okay—that I would be fine. That it didn't matter as long as he was okay. But I couldn't even get his name out.

Surprisingly, it was Nina that spoke next, "Kim, I'm sorry! I didn't know this was what he meant!"

"Wh-what?" I stammered, trying to focus on anything but the mind numbing pain but suddenly everything seemed to be colder.

"What?" Jared's voice repeated, but far more deadly. "_Nina_."

"He said that I could have Jared to myself—that I needed to _change_ to be enough. I thought it was the only way…but I didn't know about…"

I felt myself go slack at her words—had my father been manipulating _everyone_? "It's o-okay." I managed, giving her what of a smile I could manage.

"Jared—take, Nina, go."

"I'm not going _anywhere—"_

"_Please_." The desperation in my voice stunned him for a second, but he shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you with him."

"I'll be fine—I pro-promise." I gave him my best smile—but he just let out this chocked laugh that sounded half way between a cough and a sob. "_Please_—Jared, _please_." I was almost panting at the effort to meet his gaze—my eyes were full—threatening to overflow at any moment. "I can't _lose_ you." I whispered but I knew he heard me.

His gaze whipped to mine. "I'm _right _here." He stepped towards me again but I held up the hand that my father wasn't holding.

"Yes, Jared, _please_, don't come any closer." My father mocked—his voice derisive and tired. "_Please_."

Jared seemed to have grown in the seconds that followed and I had to keep reassuring myself that he wouldn't change—that he wasn't going to burst out of his skin despite the way he was stretching his shirt.

"Stop it!" I said, but my father just ignored me.

"You won't come, will you? You won't risk your _imprint_." He said—his voice gleeful all of a sudden.

Jared's face lost all of its color and he started shaking even harder.

What was an _imprint_? I wondered—it must have been something incredibly important to have incurred such a dramatic response in Jared.

"Oh, I'm sorry—have you not told her yet?" My father let me go suddenly, giving me a gentle nudge towards Jared. I stumbled away from him and then suddenly there was _heat_, aching _fiery_ heat that surrounded me from all angles as Jared submerged me in his arms. He wasn't shaking anymore but his muscles were locked tightly around me. His hands were constantly stroking and rubbing and soothing as if to remind himself that I was still here, safe in his arms.

"I'll leave you alone then—to discuss." My father smiled—and then he _appeared_ across the clearing, Nina in his grasp. "It appears you have fulfilled your end of the bargain."

"No—no, I don't want anything to do with you—" Nina cried in protest.

But he just tipped her neck back and I saw the whites of her knuckles as she gripped him hard and fought valiantly against his harsh grip.

"Stop! Don't do this!" I cried, trying to pull away from Jared but for whatever reason he held me back, his arms tight around me. And then as my father bent down, his teeth bared, Jared whipped me around, his hands pressing my face into his chest so that I wouldn't see Nina lose her humanity.

"Jared-you have to stop him." I whimpered in to the soft, _soft_ cotton of his shirt but he just tightened his grip.

"Shh..." But I could feel him tense-his arms tight and angry but it was clear that I wasn't going to be released from his grasp any time soon.

And then a high-pitched scream shattered the quiet as my father made his final farewell. I felt my head grow faint as I tilted back into Jared and he shook harder than ever. I had a feeling my proximity was the only thing keeping him from exploding then and there.

I forced myself to look as the screams grew high enough that we could no longer hear them-or at least I couldn't, Jared was wincing at the pitch so perhaps his ears were more sensitive to that rang.

My father was gone but in his wake was Nina, a soft pool of red blemishing the snow next to her neck. She was gaunt and pale as the ice by her face and her fingers curled in protest against the pain. She was writhing, her limbs moving almost faster than I could follow as she searched for comfort that wasn't within in reach.

I tore out of Jared's grasp and ran across the clearing to her, pulling her head onto my lap and grieving with her for the live that had just been taken from her.

Jared disappeared into the forest and reappeared as Billy, sinking down behind me and protecting me from the winds that screamed with Nina in her final hours.

* * *

She fell silent sometime into the pre-dawn hours when the wind started to blow the hardest. Her body went rigid and I shuddered hard as I realized her eyes were blank. I pushed the lids down and then fell back against Jared.

I'd managed to stay composed thus far but as I realized that she was actually passing away I started to shake and tremble. "Jar-Jared." I whispered and I felt the heat disappear from behind me only to be replaced by an even hotter form as Jared's bare chest pressed against my back and he drew me into him. His jean-clad legs opened and I slid back between them, pressed firmly into him from all angles, Nina's head fell back into the snow.

I turned my body so that my cheek was pressed into his burning skin and he clasped both my hands in a single on of his and pressed them against his chest.

"I'm _here_. Right here." He nuzzled my head and held me tight. "You're safe."

"Why didn't yo-you stop hi-him?" I whispered into his arms, my words broken up by the tears that were falling fast.

He hesitated, and I felt him straighten up. "It's a long story, Kim." He must have felt me start to protest, "but I promise I'll tell you when all this is over."

I nodded into him-grateful just then for his presence. I believed him, I realized, Jared wouldn't never trade her life for mine-he must have had some greater reason. But there was something else that was bothering me.

"Jared?"

"Mmm?" He had leaned his head down so that when he spoke I could feel the vibrations pass directly through my head from his lips.

"Dad-he said something about an imprint?"

Jared's head had dropped further so that it was nuzzled against my neck, his slow, even breaths painting my skin with humid, heated air. I shivered against him. The stark difference between his body temperature, sprawled over me like a blanket, and the iciness of the mountain air was frazzling my nerves and making it hard to focus. "An imprint," he breathed, "is _everything_."

And then his lips pursed, pressing against the side of my neck. And I shuddered anew.

"I don't-" I'd been about to say understand but then his lips widened against my neck so I waited.

"Baby-this isn't when I want to tell you about that, but I _promise_, it'll be soon." He cuddled me closer and I could almost forget that Nina was lying in the snow, transforming before us. That and he just called me _Baby_. I wasn't one for odious pet names but that one-that one I could make an exception for.

_Almost_.

"Besides, we need to find your mother—she's the only one that can help Nina now." He said. I couldn't deny the truth of his words but it provided a bit a dilemma. One of us had to stay with Nina in case she awoke but I couldn't handle her as a vampire alone. Jared had to stay because I knew I'd be safe with Mom.

I told him as much but he shook his head. "I'm not letting you go out there alone while your the leech's still out there, Kim."

"_Let_?"

He rolled his eyes, "you know what I mean. It's dangerous."

"She'll need help when she wakes up!" I protested.

"I know Kim, but I'm not going to risk you to get it. It's not worth it." His eyes were that gorgeous ocher again shining vibrantly with protectiveness.

"Don't say…"but then I trailed off as something he'd said struck a chord in me. "What did you say?"

He tiled his head in confusion and repeated himself. "I said it's not worth it."

"No—before about the lee-?"

"Leech," he affirmed and then probably feeling my confusion, he continued," you know, a bloodsucker, a—"

"Vampire." I finished for him, my voice dropping to a whisper as I realized the epiphany that had been building. "Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"I know how to find my mother."

"Wanna clue me in?" He sounded dubious but I just wanted to kick myself for not seeing it sooner, the solution was so obvious.

"I will—I just, do you have a knife—or a…"

"Here." He slid the swiss army knife into my hand. I'd already sliced my palm open before he realized what I was going to do. I bit my lip as the blade ripped open the soft flesh of my hand; blood fled from the wound.

"What the hell, Kim?" My hand was in his in an instant but I pulled it out.

"Wait—you'll dilute the smell." I held up my hand, cringing as the arctic winds tore at the wound. "She'll smell it Jared—and she'll come. She can't resist it."

"This is _sick_." He said softly, "this is really _sick_."

And as I sank back on my heels in the heavy snow a few feet away from him, all I could think was how right he was.

* * *

"Jared, she's here." I said, softly as I saw her marble flesh flash against the white of the snow. It would have been impossible to catch if I hadn't known what to look for.

"I know." He murmured, stepping closer until my black was flush against his chest. His hand was tight around my shoulder—as if to convince us both that I wouldn't be moving from him again.

I think the previous encounter with my dad rattled him. I placed my un-injured hand over his and squeezed. "I'm right here." I repeated his words from earlier.

The pressure on my shoulder lightened.

And then she stepped through the trees, her mouth open revealing pristine teeth and her eyes, blood red.

I could see her visible tensed, keeping herself from ripping through me to the red ambrosia that ran through my veins. "Mom!"

"Hi Kim." She took another step back as if she was unsure of herself and then another as Jared shifted in front of me.

And then she caught sight of Nina. "Kim! What-?"

"We ran into Dad."

Her porcelain features crumbled in that instant. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry-are you okay?" She stepped closer as if she wanted to check over me herself and then checked herself as Jared growled lightly.

"Jared!"

"It's okay, baby—he just wants to keep you safe." She grimaced—as if it were a smile.

"Sorry-reflex." He whispered in my ear.

I ducked around Jared but kept firm hold of his wrist. Just in case. "We were hoping you could help us."

She nodded, her eyes fixed on Nina, wide and sad. "She's so young." She whispered, her form rigid. "How could he-" and then her glorious voice broke. I moved forward towards her without thinking but Jared pulled me back. "Stay close, okay?"

I squeezed his hand in response.

"Mom?"

"I'll watch over her. " She said distantly-and it seemed like a part of her had been broken as she cast her gaze over the small body of Nina Russet.

"Thank you." But it wasn't I that spoke, but rather Jared. I could hear the fervent gratitude in his voice.

She looked at him in surprise and her lips widened ever so slightly. She bowed her head. "Of course."

She had stepped towards Nina's body, preparing to leave when I realized that we hadn't told her why we were hear in the first place.

"You're in danger, Mom."

She froze, turning back to me. "From?"

I hesitated—unsure of how much I should be revealing—how much would be divesting Jared's secrets.

Jared must of have felt me tense because he picked up for me. "Sam, our alpha, he thinks you're messing with the pack."

Mom took another step back—her eyes drawn down, sad and uncertain. She looked almost shifty. I'd never seen her so nervous. "And what is his solution?"

"Death." There was a real menace behind Jared's words—but I knew he was thinking of Dad.

"And what do you believe?" She was looking directly at him now.

"I'm with Kim." He replied, before rubbing the back of his neck and adding a hasty, "ma'am."

Her face seemed to relax a little but it was hard to tell. Her eyes lightened though—almost to amber. "Jared, honey, there's no need to impress me. I know you're watching over her, that's enough." She smirked then and winked at him, "Now just so we're clear—even though I'm undead, there will be _no_ sleepovers."

"_Mom_." I beseeched.

"Relax Kim—I'm just being friendly." She smirked at me.

Jared chuckled roughly before agreeing, "You got it, Mrs. Connweller."

She seemed satisfied before turning to me, her eyes darkening again. I missed the lightness. "So they're really coming after me."

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." I felt so ashamed, so guilty for not realizing how awful my father was, how much he had changed. There was some part of me I guessed, that had hoped that my mother was just misguided, that he would come back. But there was nothing of him left.

Nothing worth salvaging.

But I did owe my mother the truth, and nothing less. "Mom, it's my fault."

"I very much doubt that." She said just as Jared interrupted me with, "No, it wasn't."

They looked at each other slightly warily. "It _was_," I insisted, "Sam came over and asked me if I knew who was behind it—and I couldn't give dad up so he just assumed it was you. I tired to convince him otherwise, I promise."

"I believe you, baby," she took a hesitant step towards us as if testing her resolve and then another. "I will go." She said, resolutely, her eyes tracing over me, as if she was memorizing me. "We will go." She corrected.

I froze. I never thought this through—I never realized what it would mean if they went after her. "No," my voice was already starting to break but I ignored it, focused only on her, "please don't."

She looked at me, that same bittersweet smile on her face the first time that she had seen me, "It's the best option, Kim."

"No—I'll keep you safe—you just have to stay away from the patrols."

"Kim—baby, as long as I'm here, they'll keep suspecting it's me." She persuaded but I didn't want to believe her, that this was the only option.

"We'll tell them it was dad!"

But she just shook her head sadly. "I love you, Kim. _Never _forget that."

It felt like my heart had been dunked in icy water, suffocated and saturated. My eyes were blurry with tears—so much so that I could barely see her. "Where-where will you go?"

"Europe." She said, simply. And then she looked at Jared, for a long moment, almost as if she was speaking to him and to my complete surprise he stepped back, away from me. She bowed her head lightly to him and offered him a tight smile.

She stepped towards me, and for just a moment, I felt the icy compress of my mother's lips against my temple and then she was gone.

All that was left was the small imprint of Nina Russet and the last of her humanity which stained the snow red.


	23. I Need a Doctor

Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N: Sorry about the ridiculous delay but it's been a crazy few weeks of getting application materials ready. As much as I'd like to think I could make a living writing fiction—reality has to creep in at some point. Therefore med school applications had to trump writing for y'all for just a few weeks.

I hope that the length of this update makes up for my long absence and the next and final chapter of Model Imprint will be up within a few weeks. But fear not…I'll leave you the title of the last book at the end, just like last time. I can hardly believe that we're at the end of another one!

I love y'all and your amazing reviews! You always make my day.

Let me know what you think!

R&R

-S

* * *

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 23: I Need a Doctor

_I owe my life to you__  
__before the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do__  
__but it just dawned on me you lost a son__  
__see this light in you, it's dark.__  
__let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you_

_-I Need a Doctor, Dr. Dre ft. Eminem and Skylar Grey

* * *

_

Jared and I didn't linger too long after my mother disappeared. Instead we headed towards the woods, hopping for shelter from the storm in the hunter's cabin that would be empty now.

Mom wouldn't stay here any longer, especially with a new born charge. She would be heading for much safer ground.

Jared phased back into a wolf a few minutes after she'd disappeared and threw me on his back. After all the madness, a silent ride on Billy was all I needed. I also needed to stop referring to Jared as two different people.

But right then it felt so good to feel his warm, firm furry back against me, protecting me from the cold and any dangers that lingered. He was on edge though so I soothed his neck, rubbing my hands across the glossy fur from the tip of his forehead to the base of his neck and back.

"It's okay." I whispered. "We're safe now."

Jared just shrugged beneath me and sped up. I think the faster we got to the cabin the better.

He moved us quicker and quicker, until finally a small smattering of dark brown started to stick out from the white that surrounded us.

The cabin was really just a wooden square, the logs piled up against one another and their crack sealed with sap from the trees. There was a small door on one side that had an old oil lamp in it. Jared deposited me at the door and receded into the woods for a moment to shift back. A moment later, his delightfully warm hand pressed against my back, pulling me into him as he opened the door.

Some small insipid part of me had been hoping beyond anything that she would still be there. And so when the doorway opened to reveal and empty room—bare and unoccupied, I felt the acute sting of disappointment.

"Guess it's just us, huh?" I asked, looking up at him.

Jared smiled slowly, before nodding. He didn't say anything yet; I think he was still making sure we _were_ in fact the only ones here.

After a moment he relaxed before pushing me further into the room. "We're alone."

I moved to sit on the bed and he followed partway before pushing a few logs into the small, forgotten fireplace that lay in the corner. He lit them with a lighter that he pulled out of his pocket, his thumb flicking the flame with practiced ease. _Did he smoke_?

I had no idea. And for a second it shook me how little I knew about this wonderful boy.

The logs flared up and Jared stood back satisfied before pulling the bed, with me on it over to the fire.

"I would've gotten off the bed if—"I began, but he cut me off with a wink.

"This is nothing."

I laughed at that, shaking my head before beckoning him over to sit by me.

He acquiesced. "You okay, Kim?"

I leaned into him a little, taking advantage of the warmth he provided before standing to pull off a few of my marshmallow winter jacket. It was covered in bits of snow and I wanted to get completely warm and dry.

"Yeah—I'm okay. It's just a lot, I guess." I smiled tightly.

"What're you doing?"

"It's going to get warmer and I didn't want to get the bed wet." I improvised. And maybe I wanted to use him as a heater and actually feel his heat rather than the diluted version I got through all my layers. But I was keeping that to myself.

He chuckled. "You worry about the weirdest things."

I sat back down. The space between us felt strange. "How are _you_ doing, Jared? I mean—after Nina—and everything." I finished, haphazardly. I mean the boy just saw his girlfriend's humanity taken from her. That had to leave a mark.

He stiffened a little before turning his gorgeous face towards me, his skin lit up by the fire. "I'm fine…I guess." But then his eyes hardened. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I know—but he was going to hurt her!" I had to get to the bottom of this weird need he had to see me safe above all else.

"Kim," his voice sounded frustrated, "you almost got yourself killed."

"And you didn't do anything!" I accused—I hadn't realized how much it had bothered me but now that it had surfaced I was furious. She had lain there in my father's arms and Jared had just stood there. He was supposed to be in love with her. "She was about to _die_ Jared, she _did_ die and you just let it happen."

He surveyed me gravely, rubbing his fingers through his hair. "You're right." He observed. "I didn't do anything."

"And you think that's _okay_?"

"He's a vampire, Kim. He could have killed you!"

"But I couldn't just leave her there! I can't believe you did!" I couldn't get through to him. After all those times Billy had saved me, _Jared_ had saved me I couldn't believe that he didn't see how leaving her to him was wrong.

"She asked for it." He ruminated quietly. "She wanted to be one of _them_." There was hate in his voice that I hadn't heard before.

"She didn't know what she wanted." I replied, obstinately. I couldn't even look at him at this point. I was too furious.

I stood up and look at him, _really_ looked at him. He'd never shied away from protecting me. If anything he seemed to welcome the fight.

It wasn't possible—he wouldn't let her, his _girlfriend,_ become part of a world he hated just to spite her for wanting to.

"I don't believe you." I watched his face carefully and for a moment he looked stunned.

"What…"

"I don't believe you'd just leave here there to _die_. You're not cruel, Jared." I took a step closer to him, standing just in between his legs. He was so tall that, even seated my face was only just above his.

"Well, I did." He sounded a little hasty. _I've got you_, _Jared, you're not nearly as good at lying as you think._

"Okay." My tone was light, flippant even. "Think what you want, but I'll figure out why you did it."

"Fine." He sounded oddly proud. He gently placed his fingers on my waist, pulling me forward so that we were inches apart. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." I let my head fall into the crook between his neck and his shoulder and he pulled me hard and fast against him. "I wasn't sure if I would be."

"I'd never let anything happen to you." He whispered.

"And that's why I don't believe you." I replied smartly, winking at him.

He groaned, "let it go, Kim." But there was a teasing undertone to his voice so I was pretty sure I was right. But what would make him do that—stop him from protecting her.

I'd have to think about that.

I pulled free of his grip moving closer to the fireplace. Jared was warm but he couldn't beat the roaring heat of the fire unless he was actually wrapped around me and I didn't see that happening anytime soon.

I sat down on the coarse wooden floorboards, running my fingers lovingly over their wearied marks. Mom had sat right where I was—probably without the fire as she didn't need it. But she'd been here. She'd _lived_ here. "I miss her." I said quietly, surprising even myself. It wasn't like me to expose weakness like that but something about the intimacy of the log cabin was making me nostalgic.

"I know." Jared was suddenly right behind me, leaning back against the bed, his long limbs stretched out before him. I sat back to lean against the bed next to him.

"What are we going to do now?" I slide a sidelong glance at him.

He shrugged. His eyes focused on the fire, but I knew he was listening, constantly vigilant—seeking out any threat that might harm me. So why—_why_ would he let her die.

Maybe I could piece it together if I had more segments of the puzzle. He'd said before that what they were wasn't what I thought. But I thought they'd been together. Everyone had.

"Jared?"

"Yeah?" He was still focused forward

"What did you mean when you said that you guys weren't what I thought—up in the mountain." I clarified.

He ran a hand through his hair, long slender fingers easily cutting through the buzzed strands. "I had to make her think—that she had a shot."

My heart started to freeze. Was that what this was—were we all part of some sick, _twisted_ game he was playing. _Calm Kim_, _you don't know anything for sure yet_. "Because…?"

"She—stop it." He turned and looked at me, his mouth tight. "You don't want to know. I promise."

"I can decide that." I replied shortly—even more anxious about his intentions. But unwilling to let him see me nervous. I didn't know what he wanted anymore. He pretended to be with Nina and then he _let_ her _die_ and now he was telling me to let him make my decisions for me? _I don't think so_.

"_Fuck_, Kim, just let me help you." His muscles were clenched—I traced the solid lines of his chest. He was so hell bent on protecting me—but I could take care of myself. What I needed was the truth.

"Tell me." I stood up. "Or get out."

He groaned. "I'm not leaving you out here _by yourself_."

"I know—so tell me." I shifted away from him, turning so that my back was to the fire and I could focus my gaze directly on him. "I don't feel comfortable with you here if you don't tell me."

He looked up then, his soft eyes on me, "Kim—you know that I'd never—"

"Jared." I said warningly, "Either you tell me now, or get out." I said the words slowly so he'd know beyond any doubt that I was serious.

"Fine." He got up, dusting his jeans lightly, faking nonchalance. "I'm out."

And then I watched as he left—just walked right out of the door. I didn't think he'd do it.

I got up quickly, flinging the door open and staring out into the dark night. The snow had stopped coming down and in the pristine landscape I could see his human prints switching to much larger paw prints just before they disappeared into the tree line.

"Jared!" I screamed. "come back!"

But there was only silence.

I was alone again.

* * *

I retreated quickly back into the cabin—too unnerved to stay outside by myself. I could have kicked myself—what was I thinking arguing with him. Even if he hadn't wanted to tell me what he was doing with Nina—I should have just left it alone. Now I was by myself—stuck here until I could figure out how to get down and back home.

He had just left. And then a thought struck me. I ran to the window facing the direction he'd left and traced my eyes across the frost covered tree line. He was still out there.

I'd be my life on it.

He wouldn't just leave me. Even if we'd argued—he wouldn't.

I just had to trust that he was out there—waiting until morning, guarding me as he'd always had.

I walked back to the bed—my feet stretched out in front of me so that I could warm my frozen feet but even the rambunctious flames weren't enough to warm me up now.

He would rather go outside than tell me. But what could be so bad—what reason would he keep from me.

I couldn't imagine.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, staring into the red and orange fire. A knock came at the door.

I sat up and walked carefully over. There was no peep hole.

"Kim?" The voice was high-pitched and light—musical almost. I knew who it was!

"Alice?" I called.

A light giggle rang out. "Alice." She confirmed before clearing her throat. "Would you mind opening the door?"

I went to grab the handle before hesitating. She hadn't come in even though we both knew that the wooden door might as well have been paper—she could cut through it in an instant. I walked over to the window, peering out at the door step. There was a tiny little figure—shrouded in a thick black pea-coat and a scarf. Her head was covered by a darling bonnet, her eyes covered by sunglasses.

I pulled it open and suddenly she wasn't there any more. I turned around slowly and winced as I heard the door slam shut behind me.

"Hello, Kimberly." The figure before slowly unraveled a midnight blue scarf from around her head but it wasn't the short wispy brunette locks of Alice Cullen that met my gaze but delicate blonde ringlets. Her sunglasses were aviator-style, shading the skin around her eyes a healthy beige that was absent from the rest of her.

This wasn't Alice Cullen. But Jared hadn't reappeared—so perhaps she wasn't a threat. He wouldn't have left me here with an enemy. I was sure of it.

"Who—who are you?" I took a step back but she just smiled lightly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here to help you." She stepped forward and sensing my hesitation, carefully stepped back. "I won't come any closer."

I nodded before trying to figure out who she could be and how she found me.

"Your mother sent me." She said softly, almost as if she knew what I was asking. "I'm going to take you to her."

"You're wrong." I shook my head. "She didn't want me to follow her." This little girl was lying—there was no way my mother would let me come with her.

"Kimberly, we will take a longer route—I'm going to take you to see the Cullens." She paused, as if watching to see the effect this would have on me. "By the time you meet her—her charge will be safe."

"Kim." I said softly. "Call me, Kim."

She smiled and nodded. "As you wish."

"Why are you here?" I wasn't sure what to believe—she hadn't done anything not to trust me but something in me told me not to belief those beguiling eyes of hers.

"I am here only to transport you." She said softly. "You must understand, Kim. It is no longer safe here while your father remains in the area."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Alice Cullen shared what she knew of you before I met your mother."

"What do you mean?" What did Alice know that I didn't? I had barely spoken to her in real life but from what this girl was saying, it was as if she knew a great secret.

"You don't know?" She tilted her head.

"Know what?"

"About the Cullens—their powers."

I shook my head slowly, trying to remember if Dr. Cullen had ever eluded anything about his family that was beyond normal—or normal for a vampire at least. But he had been most private—our exchanges had been on a need to know basis.

"Alice Cullen is clairvoyant." The blonde said, her eyes focused inhumanely on my face, never shifting for an instant. It was unnerving.

Alice knew what would happen to me—what _was_ happening right now? "I—I'm sorry I don't…"I trailed off.

She laughed apologetically before dropping to the floor gracefully, her long woolen coat draping around her in a perfect circle. "This is too much to fast. Perhaps I could start from the beginning."

I nodded, before slowly sitting against the door—there was at least ten feet between us.

"Alice Cullen is able to see the past because in her previous human life she was blessed with foresight." A shadow passed over her face. "Perhaps blessed is not quite the word. But in any matter, she foresaw that your parents would be killed, unfortunately not quickly enough that it could be stopped but enough that Carlisle could save them." She had answered my questions—almost as if she knew what I would ask.

"Are you a psychic too?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"So what do you do?"

She paused, looking at me sharply. "It is not important—but you need to learn the truth. It is time someone told you."

I leaned forward eagerly—it was time someone was willing to tell me everything—not just the parts they deemed necessary for me to hear.

"She also foresaw that you would become _involved_ with the Quileute boy. That is why Dr. Cullen included you in our world. "

I thought back hard and remembered vaguely that Alice Cullen had darted in—bending softly to tell her father something. He had told me my family's secret directly after. I felt so foolish for not suspecting anything prior to this.

And then a heart-stopping thought entered my mind. "Did she see anything about my mother's charge?" I asked unsure if I wanted to know the answer.

She looked down for the first time. "That is a story for another time—but your friend is lying to you." She considered her words before looking up at me again. "Or perhaps it is more fair to say he is not telling you the whole truth."

I was about to find out what he hadn't told me. "Which is?"

"All in good time, Kim." She hesitated seeing how frustrated I was. "But perhaps I can tell you about something else you will find interesting.

"What's that?" I asked, put out. I had been so close to figuring him out—to knowing why he had let her go.

"Imprinting."

That word again. From the way she said it—it seemed so poignant—so important. And at this point I was so desperate for information that I would do anything. But perhaps it was the fact that my father was a lawyer or just good sense but I felt an unexplainable need to verify the conditions first.

"If you tell me, does that mean I have to come with you?"

She laughed, sadly. "Your mother said you were careful after what happened." She shook her head softly. "No—your coming with me is not pre-requisite for any of this."

"And if I don't want to come—you'll leave me alone?" I winced at the harshness of the phrase but I needed to make sure I was safe.

Her lips tightened for a second, almost as if she was frustrated but her voice was as calm as ever. "You have my word."

"Then—yes, I'd like to hear about imprinting."

"Very well."

"What's your name?"

She hesitated for a second before letting out a soft sigh. "Would it ease your anxieties if I told you?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell you what—you hear me out and if you agree to come with me, I will tell you."

"Why does it matter, it's just a name!"

She just bowed her head.

Clearly she wasn't going to bend. "Fine. So what's with the imprinting?" I conceded.

"Imprinting is when a shape-shifter claims a mate."

A _mate_? But that would mean—impossible! Jared was in no way committed to me that way. But then as I thought back over his persistence in seeing me protected, his inability to accept any threat on my part.

But then what was the whole relationship with Nina about?

"But that doesn't make sense. He has a girlfriend." I told her.

"It's not voluntary." She finished shortly.

And it was like someone had sucked the air from my lungs, leaving me gasping for breath. He'd left me alone that day—he'd said he didn't want anything more to do with me and then he'd changed his mind after he'd changed his form.

Jared didn't want to like me. He was forced to by some mythical force—duped, convinced and persuaded that I was the girl for him when Nina was—and she was _dead_.

"Is that why he—he let her die?" I whispered, my voice hoarse and painful. I couldn't believe it. It had all been a lie.

Everything.

And this time—I couldn't come back. I blinked hard as I felt my vision blur—but I ignored the tears that ran over. I needed to hear her answer.

She watched my tears with delicate eyes—unmoving. "He would do anything to protect you."

It was the final nail in my coffin. Nina had been talking with my father. She had convinced him to turn her so that she could be with Jared—believing she hadn't been enough. But Nina hadn't done anything wrong—she didn't know I would get hurt.

She was just trying to be with the person she loved who let her turn because she was a threat to me.

But Nina Russet—the beautiful, passionate girl I had grown up with was dead and the shell in her wake was nothing but a shadow of her true self.

I was a murdered. I swallowed hard, trying to extinguish the gripping ache in my throat. It was my fault. That was why had hadn't wanted to tell me. Jared was protecting me. Again.

But he didn't want to. He never wanted this. This was the life chosen for him. I was just part of it.

I couldn't lose it here—not now. I wiped my face—hastily and roughly. "I s—see."

"I am sorry to have to tell you this." She sounded sincere. "But the Cullens will help you—and then you can be with your mother."

She stepped closer but I was unafraid. She brushed a soft—soft hand across my cheeks. "I will watch over you." She pushed me down on the bed. "Sleep now. There is nothing we can do tonight. In the morning you can decide."

I nodded thickly, falling between the threadbare sheets and watching her lithe figure as she stirred up the fire hesitantly and then assumed her post at the edge of my bed.

"I will watch over you." She repeated. "You are safe."

And somehow—as the pressure of today realized itself, I fell into the inky black reprieve that awaited me.


	24. Get It Right

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**A/N: **At long last it's here! The final chapter of Model Imprint took me way longer to churn out than I thought it would, and I'm sorry for the wait but hope y'all enjoy it. I don't know when I'll be able to start writing the last book but as promised the title is posted at the end of this chapter. I suppose I graduate from college in six weeks (SCARY!) and so I'll probably be posting it the day after or so to celebrate the beginning of summer. :)

You guys have been wonderful with all of the kind, _kind_ words and i hope that you pop around again for the next one. You're amazing and I can't believe that this story is still going on! Hopefully the third one won't disappoint, i've got all sorts of fun planned for it. :)

And a few things written as well ;)

I'm going to attempt to finish Miss Imprint in the ensuing months for anyone thats curious. :) And I hope that y'all will continue to read that even after it's rather unfortunate hiatus while i finished this little diddle.

Anyhow-onto the story i suppose. And if you haven't heard this song, you absolutely should. Lea Michele is a gorgeous singer and she gets this song perfectly.

Thanks for everything-as always y'all make this writing so SO much fun and rewarding.

Lemme know what you think!

-S

**Model Imprint**

Chapter 24: Get it Right

_What have I done? Wish I could run?_

_Away from this ship going under,_

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else,_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_-Get it right, Lea Michele, Glee_

* * *

I awoke blinking and uncomfortable in the way that you felt when your clothes were starchy from sleep and your limbs were all in slightly awkward positions. I didn't move at first—content to stay in my stupor, lazily watching the dust particles rise and fall in the rosy rays of the sun that peered in from the window.

They looked almost like they were dancing with one another—all moving together and apart at once. It was dizzying.

"Kimberly."

The sudden intrusion sent my heart racing as I realized there was another presence in the room. As I took her slight form and the darling ringlets that cascaded around her face the events of yesterday began to trickle in. My heart sank as all of the tragedy and reality took form once more and I realized that everything was wrong.

"I'm awake." I said slowly, my voice hoarse from the arctic cabin air.

She nodded. "We should make our way back now—the good weather won't last long so high in the mountains."

"Okay."

And so we packed up the few things I had with me but as I pulled my now dead phone to me, I realized suddenly that Jared hadn't returned.

"Wait!" I cried, as she turned to look at me, a single eyebrow raised. "Jared—I can't just leave him here."

"He is no longer here." She said monotonously.

"But—are you sure?"

She sighed, frustrated. "Kim—if he has somehow escaped my radar—which is unlikely then he is perfectly capable of making his way down."

"Right." I felt stupid, suddenly, for worrying about him even after everything that I'd learned. I'd only be doing him a favor by leaving—ridding him of the distraction I was and letting him move on, from Nina, from me, from all of this.

The vampire pulled me onto her back with outrageous grace. I was significantly taller than her but she seemed to be walking as if there was nothing but a bag of air on her back.

"You're sure I'm not too heavy right?"

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "You've got no idea what we're capable of, do you Kim?"

"I guess not." I allowed, trying to shake the niggling suspicion in the back of my head that there was something I was missing. "How do you know the Cullens again?"

She kept moving, not missing a step. "I'm an old, old acquaintance of Carlisle's."

"Is it rude if I ask how old you are?"

"Not at all—but there will be a time for that later, Kimberly, once we are off the mountain."

"Sure."

She slowed for a moment. "Bend your head down and keep your eyes closed, I'm going to speed a little."

I curled my body down so that my face was pressed into the hood of her coat and so I remained until she slowed down about half and hour later in my backyard.

"Thanks." I said softly, unable to articulate much more than that.

"I'll be back to collect you at sundown," she said softly turning her murky brown-yellow gaze on me. "I'll wait an hour—if you choose not to come, I won't bother you again."

"Okay." I appreciated the space she was giving me—I needed to think. I felt so sluggish and I was desperate for a moment where I could just sit and process and take back the reigns. My life had disintegrated into pieces over th last twelve hours and I yearned for the opportunity to start weaving the threads together.

And I needed to decide if I could actually do this.

Running away with the strange vampire who claimed to know my family sounded like a twilight zone version of an afternoon special. My parents raised me better than to become a statistic, no matter how warped the circumstances were. But research posed a problem—because everyone who knew about vampires was gone—except for Sam.

Sam hated their kind but hatred like that could not have been spawned of ignorance alone. There was history burned into his self-righteous speech and I was going to find out what it was.

* * *

A few hours later, the weather had warmed up to almost bearable and I headed towards the reservation, a warm cup of coffee steaming in my console. I felt unbelievably better after a shower and taking a short nap in my own bed.

Heading out for Sam's, I stopped by a local store that sat right off the highway who said that he was living in a small yellow house on a cul-de-sac. Sure enough, there it sat in all of its dilapidated, old-town charm. I parked my cark as close to the curb as I could, hoping that the shade of the trees would stop it from sticking out so much.

"Hello." A sunny voice yelled from the doorframe and I stepped out wearily. She was petite, about my height with long scars running down one side of her face, but the rest of it was as beautiful as they come. But I wasn't surprised. Because who didn't know the story of Emily Young around these parts. She was the beautiful, delicate second-cousin of Leah Clearwater who stole her fiancé. Emily was mysteriously attacked by a bear-but suddenly I had a feeling that it wasn't actually a bear-probably something distinctly more lupine. Sam doted on her until she healed and didn't leave her side after.

Another involuntary imprint, maybe? Everything seemed so different now that the strains of truth were beginning to make themselves heard. And a small, cowardly part of me wished for a time when I'd been ignorant. But it was too late for that.

"Hi, I'm Kim." I held up my hand for her to shake.

She had a nice firm grip. "Emily. Are you here for Sam?"

I nodded, slowly. "I think so—I guess I have a few questions."

"About the imprinting?" She said softly, her gaze sympathetic.

"No-how do you know about that?" I was right. She looked shocked and almost nervous for a moment, as if she thought she'd revealed too much.

"I don't think—perhaps we should wait for Sam." She stuttered, before dragging me inside and seating me in an open kitchen that had pots and pans lining the walls. "He won't be long."

"I'm sorry to have barged in on you like this." I said, softly, trying to put her at ease. I felt bad for testing her.

"You are welcome anytime." She smiled wide before sitting across from me, a steaming mug of tea in her hands. I watched her face through the soft plumes of smoke that seemed to take the edge of her scars. For a second she was almost perfect.

"Do you know much about the vampires?" I blurted out before I could think otherwise.

She nodded. "Enough to survive." She let out a breath and I think she knew I wanted to hear more. I'd decided to ask her on a whim but now as I watched her ruminate it seemed to have been a good idea. Sam was a wild card-but I already knew what he would say. He'd tell me to do whatever would get my parents out of here. But Emily seemed like she would be objective-like she wanted to help.

"In my experience, those with yellow eyes have always been good to us—they have treated us with more respect than my boys have shown them." She whispered the last part, her eyes twinkling merrily. "Don't tell them I said that though."

"I won't." I promised, lowering my voice conspiratorially. Suddenly with that simple admission from her I felt better—lighter, like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Trust in others, Kim, it takes the edge off." She said, softly. "Especially in our world."

I smiled at her. "My mom used to say that to me."

"She sounds smart."

"She _is_." I said, firmly, emphasizing the present. Because she wasn't gone—not really, and following my blonde guide would only mean that I would be reunited with her sooner. "Thanks—you helped."

Emily nodded but then quirked a brow as I stood. "Where're you going?"

"I got what I needed."

She looked nervous suddenly, her voice wavered when she spoke up again. "Kim—maybe you should wait for Sam."

"I promise, I'm okay." I squeezed her shoulder as I passed by her. "Thanks again."

And there I left half-scarred Emily, sitting by her mug of tea, her eyes wavering in the steam.

* * *

"Jared?"

"Hey! Are you okay? Where are you?" His voice came over the phone, panicked and relieved all at once.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I calmed him, "I'm at home. Where did you go yesterday?"

"I don't know." He said slowly.

"What?" I didn't understand. How could he not know? He'd stalked out-was he perhaps covering a guilty conscience?

"Can I see you?" He interjected; he sounded almost desperate—as if he wasn't sure, as if he needed to see me in person to make sure.

"Yeah—my house?" I wanted to say goodbye in person anyway. He deserved that much.

"I'll be there after patrol." The phone cut out and I watched for a few moments before hanging up, letting the empty dial tone percolate my thoughts. Something was wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it. What did he mean about not knowing what happened-he couldn't have been knocked out-there was very little in this world that could harm him. But what could it be?

* * *

I packed my bags which took longer than I thought because I wasn't sure where we were going or what I would need but I figured that anything I couldn't pack I could buy. I set my luggage by the door and then moved to the window seat. Jared still hadn't shown up.

The sun was making its way down from its zenith and I was beginning to worry that it would be sundown before he got here and I would be gone.

I spent some time walking the house, pressing my fingers into the bumps of the stucco walls and running my hands through the thick velvet drapes that lined the windows that Mom had picked out herself. I wasn't sure how it started but by the end of my tour through the house, I realized I was saying goodbye. I didn't know how long I would be gone but I had a feeling that when I came back, if I came back, things would be irrevocably different.

The trees rustled in the backyard about a quarter to six, and from their depths, out stepped Jared in his lupine form. I walked out of the house, pacing my steps and pulling my coat tighter in the frigid air. My breaths materialized in the air as great puffs of smoke.

"Hi." I said, softly. Billy—Jared bowed, and then retreated into the woods, reappearing moments later in human form, a pair of jeans slung low around his waist. He covered the distance between us in seconds, striding purposefully and pulling me hard and fast against him. I gripped his overheated skin trying to memorize the way it felt.

"I'm sorry—I shouldn't have left." His voice was rough and desperate.

"It doesn't matter, but what happened to you?"

Jared shrugged against me. "Don't know. I went outside to give you space—and everything just numbed down and then I woke up at home."

"That doesn't sound good." I said, tightening my grip before stepping back so that I could look at him.

"No—Sam's got us patrolling in pairs to see if we can find out who did it—it had to be a vampire."

I shuddered as I remembered my curly haired friend and her dismissal of Jared's disappearance. But she had been with me—she couldn't have transferred him. Besides, she her eyes were golden. Emily was right-I needed to learn to trust someone in this world and my mother and the Cullen's were sacred, anyone who said they were a friend of their would deserved a little faith on my part. She had only tried to help me.

And just like that I remembered everything—the imprint, the _pretense_ that Jared was under. I had to remember why I had wanted to see him in the first place. And it began with complete honesty. "Jared I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I know about imprinting."

His eyes widened, his mouth agape. "How?"

"A friend." I said, softly. "But I think it's best that we stop _this_." I gestured at the space between us. "You told me once that you wanted to give Nina and you a shot, but I—my family took that from you. You deserve better than what we've given you. And I know," I clenched my fists as I felt them begin to tremble in the wintry evening air, "I know that if I hadn't begun all of this by asking you to model for me, everything would still be normal."

"You don't know that." He said, firmly. There was an odd, depth to his voice—it was softer than usual, richer.

"But I'm pretty damn sure." I smiled at him softly. "Anyway, I'm leaving for a while so maybe space will help us figure this out."

"What do you mean you're _leaving_?"

"I'm giving you what you wanted, you know." I replied, avoiding his question entirely.

"_You_ are what I want." His voice dropped, the normal tenor descending to a baritone. It sent shivers up my spine. I clenched my fingers, fighting the urge to give in to him.

It was so _tempting._

Everything about him, from the husky, sinfully rich texture of his voice, to his endless ochre eyes to his strong and vibrant presence; I felt it calling to me. I was weak to resist but I held fast.

I would do this _for_ him.

"You told me I was a distraction once." I remarked, casually, trying to find some purchase on the wood beside me as I leaned against a tall pine my father and I used to climb. My face was turned away from him.

"I was an idiot. Kim, you have to know things are different now."

"They aren't Jared, you're just too _distracted_ to see it." I replied scathingly. I felt him still behind me. I could practically hear the retorts dancing through his mind but before he could make any of them, I continued.

"This isn't a big deal, Jared. I'm just going away for a few months."

"_Months_?" He sounded incredulous.

"There are some things I need to do, and I can't do them here. Besides, maybe it'll give you some perspective."

"I don't need perspective, I need you, Kim. You're _everything._" The way he said that, so easily, so naturally, it was so believable. But I knew better. He was only convinced now because of the _imprinting_. If he were normal, if everything was the way it had been before all of this mess, he would be encouraging me to leave so he could-be with _her._ He'd done it once.

"I'm sorry. But you're not thinking clearly. This _imprinting_, it's addling your thought process."

"Kim, that's not addling _shit_ okay, I'm thinking _fine_." His voice was starting to pick up, the tremors in it displaying his frustration more vividly than I would have liked. "_Who_ told you about this again?"

"A friend." I said, mutinously, refusing to give up more information. I was starting to get frustrated.

"Well they got it wrong."

"Maybe _you've_ got it wrong." I shot back, heatedly. "You know, out of the two of you, she's the only one that hasn't lied to me.

"I lied to protect you and I'm _not_ lying now!" He replied vehemently, and I knew where this was going to go but suddenly I was really tired of all of this.

"I can't do this, okay? I can't- ca-" I faltered, trying desperately to gather myself again, but I felt the edges pulling and all the blur of today and yesterday flowing together and I started to shake.

My cheeks didn't even get the chance to be wet before he was pushing me up against the tree behind me, his heated, burning form pressed firmly between my legs. His hands were cradling my face, long fingers embedded in my hair.

His face was so close, he was so _close_ and I felt the shaking start to slow but my vision was blurring so I wasn't sure who was vibrating. My hands, listlessly hanging at my sides, moved as if of their own accord to a familiar place, one behind his head, tilting it to look at me and the other one his shoulder blade. I tightened both as I fought for control.

He dropped his forehead, touching mine and I felt sparks ignite over our touching skin and then slowly incinerating a trail down the sides of my face and around my shoulders and down to my very toes.

He was so _close_.

And then he breathed over me, his eyes alighting upon mine, molten with desire and promise and I felt the pull stronger than ever.

And then just before our lips collided, I screwed my eyes shut and shoved him away with all my might and he stumbled. I have a feeling it was entirely for my own benefit but he stepped back.

"I can't." I whispered, but for the look on his face, I could have been yelling. His eyes bore into me and then he nodded abruptly before taking another step back. I wanted to stop him, every fiber in my body was telling me to take it back, that it wasn't too late, that I could fix the despair that was billowing over me from him.

But I didn't.

And then he was gone.

The howling began and for the first time in my life, I was afraid. I was afraid that in his animalistic state, that in that moment I had hurt him so much that he would tear through the bindings, which tied us together and look for respite.

That he would crave some sort of satisfaction and that his human side would be too far gone to deny him.

And so I ran away my feet pounding against the soft grass floor.

I collapsed against the front steps of my porch and I brought my knees to my chest, terrified and exhausted and cold.

So, so, cold.

But there was some part of me that was waiting, waiting for him to appear, so that I knew that this wasn't it. That this wasn't the end.

But he never showed up.

And I knew for certain that I had just lost something incalculably gargantuan; something too big to quantify or qualify with meager words.

I felt the hole ripping at me, trying to suck me in.

But before it could, she appeared.

* * *

"All packed?" She asked, her voice light and flippant as if she wasn't about to uproot my entire life.

"Yeah—everything's just inside." I motioned towards the house.

She disappeared, and re-appeared my baggage in her hands, lighter than if it was filled with air. The beige Burberry design glowed in the light of the dying sun. I saw a flash of her skin as she lifted the bag higher, just a small stretch of her forearm. It was glimmering in the extinguishing rays, like polished, pure diamonds or marble, casting a halo of color onto the ground. It was mesmerizing. I made a note to ask her about that later. Dr. Cullen had alluded to the fact that sunlight was dangerous for them but he never explained exactly why.

"I guess we should go?" I propositioned, unsure of everything except for finding my mom. I hoped that from there things would slowly fall into place. My life had been in disarray for far too long.

She nodded. "It's almost sunset—we'll be freer to travel in the dark." She smiled almost ruefully before pulling my luggage down the drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked, distracted and disinterested, my gaze focused firmly on the forest behind me. Jared was out there. I hoped I would see him again.

"Alaska." She said, dragging me to a gleaming Porsche that sat in my driveway. "There's a private jet waiting for us at the airport." She threw my luggage into the trunk and shut it firmly with a light click. I let my eyes trace the tree-line one final time and raised my hand in farewell. I knew it was ridiculous, but some small part of me hoped that he could see me.

"Kim?" Her voice beckoned and I turned to see her in the front seat. I must have missed the smooth, gentle purr of her Porsche turning on. I pulled the door open and sat down.

"I'm ready."

Everything felt slightly out of control as I gripped onto the smooth, tan leather of the bucket seat, my fingers white. She revved the engine and pulled sharp out of the drive. But I just leaned my head back, taking deep breaths and forcing myself to remember that leaving Jared should not affect me this much. That I should be fine, that I should care about finding my family and letting him move on with his life.

I refused to look back, and hastily wiped away the moisture from my eyes. I sought desperately for a distraction. "What's your name?" I asked. "You promised once we left." My voice was wavering only slightly, and I knew it would get better in time. I tilted my head towards her and watched as she lowered her sunglasses, her irises flashing almost red in the crimson sunlight. A soft, smirk pulled at her mouth.

"Jane."

_Fin_.

A/N 2: The final book will be called Model Daughter. :)


End file.
